


The Flip of a Coin

by Ztluh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NG+, POV First Person, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shadows (Persona Series), Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ztluh/pseuds/Ztluh
Summary: You ever have the moment where it feels like time slows down as you realized you messed up?Yeah, me to. Too often in fact.This time however, happened as I was staring at the barrel of a gun that was point blank to my face.Before I could say anything though, my ears rang for a short second, and then I’m suddenly consumed in black.I guess I had slipped up somewhere; and now, it was time to start again.I wonder what would be in store this time.





	1. Oops, didn't see that coming.

“Good, now get running!” Morgana’s voice being the first to call in, confidence never wavering.

“This is our only chance!” Ryuji, pointing out the obvious.

“Stay calm! You can get away now”! Haru, such a worry wart, it was sickeningly sweet.

“We’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” Makoto, always getting to the point

“Must you yell?” I can’t help but ask, starting to get a headache. What _was_ it with everyone talking over one another during these missions, I really had to nip that in the butt next run.

“…Suspects…not…confirmed… …hold …your…positions…” the radio started to fuzz in and out. Ah, so the real fun finally begins.

“Hm…? What was that…?"

"Don't worry Ann, probably mixed frequency. You all still good to go?"

“Don’t worry about us Joker. Just concentrate on getting away!”

Right, easier said then done. But even so, I couldn’t hold down the grin on my face. I always was a glutton for a challenge.

“There he is!” My head snaps up, security on a balcony not far from me, more showing up after, taking aim.

“Just run! Get out of there!” I nod, knowing they could see me, and make a quick stop, jumping to the side, and over the walkway arches, up onto the next floor. And with that, I flung myself into the door, further into the casino.

—

“He’s not alone, find them and kill them all!” Well, that’s rude. I huff silently as I pass the security room.

It was only a few floors up the stairs to reach my exit; I could hear the footsteps of security behind me get louder. Hmm, must be getting sloppy.

It doesn't take long for me to teach the only door at the top of the staircase, and as I slam the door open, I freeze, before sighing as I realized just where my team lead me. Of course my escape would be through the window this time. The footsteps get closer, stopping behind me. I turn to them, their guns held up at me.

I pause, before giving a two finger salute before leaning backwards, catching myself on the ledge beneath; and start running across it to the other side of the room.

‘Okay… One, two…’ I reach the end of the ledge. ‘Three!’

I jump, turning my back towards the window, praying it would actually break from my weight and I wouldn’t just bounce off it again. God _that_ was embarrassing last time.

Thankfully it _did_ break, and so I twisted around again, landing on my feet, ignoring the chimes of awe from my team mates.

Then suddenly, light flooded towards me. Shit.

“What? Enemies here? These readings, it can’t be!?  
“An ambush?”  
“What happened?”  
“Joker can you handle this?”  
Everyone started yelling their concern over the mic. God I needed to make sure Futaba fixes the volume on this thing next time.

Scanning the area briefly, there had to be several dozen armored police. I knew where I’d end up, there was no way to escape. But still, this wasn’t the first time this had happened, what fun would it be to go silently?

So, I was surrounded. But I knew I was faster then they were. So after a tense pause between us. I booted it.

As they began chasing me, I take my leap, grabbing hold of the ladder that always seemed so conveniently near by, and of course, as I reached the top, I ended up facing more armed men; but…

You ever have the moment where it feels like time slows down as you realized you messed up?

Yeah, me to. Too often in fact.

This time however, happened as I was staring at the barrel of a gun that was point blank to my face.  
Before I could say anything though, my ears rang for a short second, and then I’m suddenly consumed in black.

I guess I had slipped up somewhere; and now, it was time to start again.

I wonder what would be in store this time.


	2. The start of a new game.

I was surrounded by darkness, and the blue butterfly… it showed up, fluttering by, as always; but this time I waved it away before it could start talking.

Although the voice was normally calming, I was too irritated to listen to it this time. Honestly; only one person was allowed to shoot me in the face, and it wasn’t who ever that armed guard was.

I tapped my fingers together, basically twiddling my thumbs while waiting for things to reset; and thankfully, it took only a few minutes before the world became hazy again, signaling my return to the world.

But I couldn’t help the small curiosity that stirred in my chest. Just what did I do wrong that last run.

**== 4/09 == Morning**

I open my eyes with a start, wincing as the sun blinded me for a moment.

**_“Ladies and gentleman, thank you for riding the bus today, we will be arriving at Shibuya shortly, this is the last stop for this line, please transfer here for all subway lines. The doors to your left will open.”_ **

“What are you for real? A mental shutdown?” I could hear the girls starting to gossip about the train wreak.

“It’s the truth!”

“To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”

“Oh shush, you.”

I sigh, looking out the window. I hated the start of these runs. The same thing, over and over. It was enough to drive a person mad.

Though I wouldn’t be surprised if I already was.

“Hey, where do you wanna go from lunch?”

“Ugh, weren't you suppose to figure that out before asking me out for lunch?”

“Here, I know what we can do-”

“Noo, no more of your fate stuff. I can’t handle it anymore today.” That piqued my curiosity. I look over at the girls, noticing one of them holding a yen coin.

“Just pick, heads or tails. And what ever it chooses, is your fate for that decision.” She looked happy as she explained it, but her friend on the other hand…

“You sure that isn’t just gravity and which side of the coin is heavier?”

I soon tune them out again as they start to argue about it, resting my head against the seat. But I couldn't help as it lingered in the back of my head. Maybe I should let ‘fate’ decide what I do this run.

-

It didn’t take long before we reached the central station, and as soon I got off the bus along the crowd, I stood off to the side, making sure I wouldn’t bump into anyone.

Reaching into my pocket, I thumb at a coin that I had, making sure it was smooth and flat…and soon curiosity seemed to win. I couldn’t think of anything else to make things challenging, so I decided.

Taking it out, I place it over my thumb and forefinger. Heads to go straight to the the cafe, Tails to goof off for a bit.

I flip the coin, holding my breath for dramatic effect. Opening my hand… Tails.

I couldn’t stop the grin on my face. Guess this run is gonna be all about fun this time.

**== 4/09== Evening**

Okay, maybe I should have thought this through more.

I had just gotten off the train, and flipped the coin to decide which trains I should get on, when I should get off, which train I should take. And now… I’m lost.

“And my phone is dead. Great…” I muttered to myself. Yeah, seemed fate was having a grand old time with me today.

“Now, how to get back…” I look up at the signs above us, wondering where I would need to go to even get to where I started.

As my eyes were trying to sort out which line I should take, a hand suddenly grabbed me.

I tensed up, and automatically pull away. Away from whatever grabbed me… and towards the tracks in front of me. Crap.

Before I could jerk myself back though, that same hand that grabbed him, wrapped around me and pulled me back. The two of us falling on the station floor.

I sat up, looking at the tracks in front of us. The train speeding past a moment later.

Dazed, I realized that could have been a really gruesome death.

“Well, that was unexpected for the start of my evening.” That voice. I knew that voice.

I whipped my head, eyes widening as I see just who pulled me back. I hadn’t even thought of the possibility we’d meet today.

In his school uniform, which was a rare occasion on its own, was undoubtedly Goro Akechi. The same boy who, only a few hours ago, betrayed him. I couldn’t help the wry smile over come my face. ‘Well, that it was assuming it was him that time.’

“Um, I’m sorry for startling you, are you alright?” Akechi looked at him, concern written on his face, causing me to raise my brows shocked. Though, this Akechi hadn’t killed anyone outside the metaverse yet, so maybe it really was genuine?

After coughing in my sleeve to hide the shock, I nodded, and looked around. Thankfully no one was staring at the two of them, especially considering Akechi still hadn’t let go of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think my soul’s back where it belongs now.” He nodded, relieved.

We paused, just looking at one another.

Okay…?

“My body on the other hand..” I continued motioning to how close we were, and his arms around me. He let go as if burned, apologizing as we got up. I pick up his bag that had fallen a bit away, and hand it to him.

It was then that I noticed his face was flushed a bit.

Ohh, this was new. I’ve never seen him flushed like this before at a first meeting.

“You seemed like you were looking for something, and thought I could assist. I didn’t expect you to go flying forwards though at my touch.” He pointed out, after a moment of silence.

I shook my head. “No, I should thank you, for getting my attention, and saving me from near death.” Oh this’ll be funny to point out when he’s back to killing me.

“It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t startled you though?” Akechi seemed strangely determined to take the blame, probably to save his good face. Though why for a stranger, who knew.

“Let’s just say we’re both at fault, agreed? I shouldn’t have been zoning out, and you shouldn’t have pushed me.” I decided to tease, and Akechi surprisingly took the the bait like a fish, stuttering and looking appalled at my accusation.

“Pushed- I did _not_ push you, you moved forwards on your own!”

The train finally slowed to a stop, and the doors opened in front of us. Considering he’s here, I figured he was waiting for this train too, so I motioned for him to walk ahead. I was surprised when he nodded thanks to me as he passed, but I walked behind him, looking back as the doors closed behind us.

“I guess I’m taking random trains again.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I shook my head as Akechi looked at me confused.

“Anyways… I don’t know… I was out of it. How do I know you didn’t do it just to save me so we could talk?” I couldn’t help but tease.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a detective, serving the people of this city! I would never endanger the lives of others.” He looked at me with a such a stern look, he looked like the child he was.

‘Oh, but wouldn’t you?’ But that was a comment for another run.

“A detective huh? A local celebrity I take it?” I asked, I’m surprised to seem him wilt a bit.

“You.. Don’t know who I am?” Oh no. That’s right. This was Akechi. The one and only, ‘I must have the spot light on me at all times’ Akechi. He’s probably already planning my demise for ‘not knowing’ him.

“Sorry, I figured you wouldn’t want attention, being in the spot light all the time. You have quite the following back in my town as well. Many fan girls and fan boys.” He perked up at that, eyes glittering with satisfaction.

“I see, thank you for that. I must admit, it can be tiring at times, but I don’t mind meeting a fan when I’m not working.” And now he’s twisting my worlds. What an ass. I laugh for him though.

“Aren’t you suppose to be at school?” I ask, kinda curious myself. I figured he’d be at after study or something. He sighed, as if the world was on his shoulders. Or perhaps, the metaverse.

“I was, but, I got called out by my employer for a job that I had to take no matter what.” Though he doesn’t, it’s obvious he wants to slouch back. “Though my plans however, were interrupted.” He made no effort in hiding the accusing look directed at me, before taking out his phone. Probably messing with the metaverse app.

I look at him a moment, when I remember. The train crash. I take out my own phone as nonchalantly as possible to look at the time and… right, phone died. I looked around and noticed one of the signs had the current time on it.

And yeah, it was around the time that accident happened. Perhaps, this was the train that was meant to have crashed? But then why did he follow me in instead of leaving and going to the metaverse.

“Why did you follow me in then if you had somewhere else to be?” Akechi jerked up, looking from his own phone, as if surprised I had the guts to ask him. Perhaps he thought he was hiding that look earlier? He calmed himself down quickly, giving me that fake TV smile.

“Don’t do that.” I cut him off before he can even begin.

“I.. Don’t understand. Don’t do what?” he went on guard, I suppose he’d get whiplash from how I was acting, but I wasn’t about to spend a few months dealing with his fake crap again.

“The fake smile, it pisses me off. If you don’t want to talk to me as yourself, we might as well stop talking now; it’s just insulting.” If I learned anything, was that getting him to snap out of that TV persona of his usually lead to good things later on.

He inhaled, before twiddling hair between his fingers; something I noticed was a constant habit of his.

“I…” He takes a deep breath. Letting go of his hair, causing it to curl. “I apologize. I don’t say this lightly; but for some reason, I do honestly want to keep our conversation going. I didn’t mean to insult you.” He sighs, rubbing his forehead, before looking at me with determined eyes.

“Hello, my name is Goro Akechi, It’s a pleasure to meet you…Oh.” He outstretched hand seemed to falter a bit, before straighting himself out “Which reminds me, I never did get your name.”

I can’t help but laugh, “Akira Kurusu.” I take his hand and shake it. But before letting go, he stared me, looking deep in thought.

“Akira Kurusu… I’m sorry, but… have we met before?” He seemed honestly stumped, though I wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t often, but there were times that the others experienced a deja-vu effect when we meet.

“Unless you’ve been a couple hours out of the city in the ‘boonies’ before yesterday, I doubt it. Plus, I would have remembered talking to such a handsome face.”

My face falls a bit when he ignores the blatant flirt, and instead lets go of my hand.

I take out the yen and start toying with it again, already getting use to the familiar feeling of the cold coin on my fingers.

“Do you always do that?” He asks suddenly, pointing at the coin.

“Nah, just something I started recently. I flip it when making a decision that can change my fate.”

“Change your…fate?” I nod, rolling the coin between my fingers. “Basically you flip it and let it decide your choice.”

“And if you have more then two choices?”

“I’m a simple man, Akechi.” That got a startled laugh out of him. I grin at the sound.

“Well then, how’s it been fairing for you since you’ve started?” He honestly look genuinely curious. Huh… aside from the metaverse stuff, we never really got into the occult subject much. Maybe he had a thing for it?

“Well, so far I got lost taking several trains, and have no idea how to get back home, but on the bright side I got saved by an interesting person. So I wouldn’t say it’s a bad day.” He seemed surprised, but it went as fast as it came.

“You said you’re lost correct? Perhaps I can help you return home?” Oh development, this is interesting. I flip the coin again. Should I let him know about Leblanc yet or no?

Tails

“And what life altering decision have you just made this time?”

“Just deciding if now’s the best time to ask you out.” I lie straight though my teeth. I’m disappointed when he just gives me his TV smile that clearly said he was going to ignore me comment. “Anyways, I need to get to the Yongen-Jaya station, do you know where that is, detective?”

That snapped him out of it. “Yongen-Jaya station? Then you need to get to the central station correct?” He stands up, taking a closer look at the LCD screen that held the station line information.

“How are you even able to read those? Doesn’t it confuse you?”

“I’ve had my phone die on me as well while traveling the train system. It was very troublesome, so I ended up just learning how to read the charts so It wouldn’t happen again.

“As well?” I can’t help but notice

“You’re phone died earlier, isn’t that what you said?”

“Yes… But I’m pretty sure that was before our little fiasco. Could it be you were eavesdropping on me?” He stills. Oh I was right. Before I can continue, he passes me and sits down again.

“We’re actually on the right train for you to get off at Central station.” Alright, cince he actually helped me, I should give him a break.

I take a few steps forwards, letting myself drop on the seat beside him.

“But it’ll still be awhile, right?”

“Yes, that’s right. Another 15 minutes probably, as long as their isn’t any more difficulties with the train systems.”

“Akechi, entertain me.”

“You realize you’re acting very immature to someone you’ve just met.”

“Let’s pretend I’m stuck in a time loop. I actually know everything about you, and we’ve been semi-close friends the last few months now.”

“That’s… oddly specific. And why only semi-close friends?”

“Because one of us always pulls away when we try to get too close to the other.”

He pauses, looking away. I could see a sad frown pull on his face though. “That sounds very lonely.”

“It is…” I wonder if he’ll take the hint. Though, it was doubtful. And even if he ‘did’ believe me… Well, it never ended well.

We sat In silence for awhile. Not the awkward, I don’t know what to say, kind. But, a peaceful one. One I remember only having with Goro in previous runs.

“So Kurusu…” He turned back to me, breaking the silence. Oh, I guess it was one-sided peacefulness.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here anyways? You mentioned you weren’t originally from here, correct?”

I nod. So we’re starting with my origin story, cool… Origin story. God, I’m turning into Futaba.

“I’m sure you’ll look me up later anyways, or maybe that’s egotistical of me.”

He snorts, then freezes, looking at me in horror as he covers his mouth with his hand. I couldn’t help but laugh, watching him tint pink.

“Nice, but anyways, I got falsely charged for assault. In the end, no one believed me, so my parents packed me up to live with some guy here.” That seemed to catch his attention.

“Some guy? As in-”

“Yup, haven’t met the guy before today in this time loop.” Akechi gave me a look at that little addition, but didn’t say anything. “My parents don’t know the guy either. Apparently a friend of theirs mentioned it to this cafe owner, and I guess he needed the money, so he offered to watch me on my probation.”

“I.. See.’ He honestly looked stumped at what to day. I wave my hand at him. Shrugging it off.

“What can I say? Everyone have their own type of corruption.”

“That’s… an interesting way to put it Kurusu.”

“What’s your birthday?” I ask suddenly. I already knew it, but I figured I’d get it out of him instead of seeming like a stalker. Though I suppose he’d probably like that, with how much he loves attention.

“My birthday?” He looks stunned. “That’s an odd question, after delving into a story like that.”

“You look like a Summer child.” I commented, ignoring him. He laughed at that.

“Do I?”

“Totally. Like one of those kids who should be surrounded by sunflowers all the time.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but my childhood was city limits only.”

“You’re right. I’m disappointed.”

We end up sitting back in silence, but this time I could see him fidgeting, as he always had when he’s stuck in conversation. It takes a moment, but he does finally answer me.

“June.”

“Hmm?” I look over, surprised he actually gave me an answer without lying, Last time he told me it was in December when I asked.

“June 2nd, that’s my birthday.”

“So coming up soon, huh?” He nods. After a pause, he frowns as if realizing something.

“Kurusu, if I may. I must say, you’re being awfully trusting with this sort of information with a stranger.”

I knew that already. But honestly, I’ve lived so many different lives, I couldn’t be bothered to lie anymore. So if anything new happened,it would be welcomed.

“I don’t know. You.. Just make it so easy to talk with.” And that was the truth. He looked surprised at that, and opened his mouth-

_**“Central station. We will be arriving at Central station shortly. The doors to your right will open. Have a pleasant day.”** _

I perked up. “Huh, already here? That was quick.”

I get up from my seat, a bit surprised as Akechi follows me to the door.

“Kurusu...” He looked uncomfortable, like he wasn’t sure if he should say something or not, and suddenly I realize he’s fiddling with his phone in his hand. Oh, he wants to trade numbers.

I merely smile at him, pulling my phone out as well; when suddenly a loud ringing interrupted us; the doors closing between us, causing me to jump.

And slowly the train started to move away.

Luckily I managed to stifle the laugh that threatened to rise at the surprised face Akechi had on him.

I stood there a moment, before deciding to just put the familiar number in my phone already. Better then waiting until who knows when we next meet.

I start to walk towards the station exit. Just another subway ride to Leblanc. Hopefully Sojiro doesn’t get too upset with me for being late.

 


	3. Oh Sojiro...

  **== 4/09== Evening**

By the time I made it to Leblanc, the sun was already beginning to set, but I was still here before the time I was suppose to, so Sojiro couldn’t be that mad at me… right?

I stop, looking up at the cafe in front of me. I could see Sojiro in the middle of talking with some of his customers through the window.

I take a step inside, ready for the wrath of the almighty boss. But.. Nothing.

“Vertical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” Sojiro was too invested in his puzzle that he completely ignored me. I frowned, slightly offended to be honest.

I let out a small cough, trying to draw his attention.

“Hmm?” He looked up, face pinched in confusion before settling to annoyance. “…Oh, right. They did say that was today.”

“We’ll be going now. The payments on the table.” The older man, whose name I still never got after all these re-runs, pointed at the table, before serving his arm out for his wife to hold.

“Thanks for coming.” After the older couple leave, he sighs.  
  
“Four hours, just for a single cup of joe.” I raised my eyebrows at that, pretending to be surprised. Boss seemed to ignore it though, settling to look me over. “So, you’re Akira?”

I nod my head. No matter the time line, I just couldn’t bring myself to disrespect him. Not after everything he’s always done for me.

“Please take care of me.” He didn’t look impressed. Ouch, rough crowd.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but your the one, huh?” I give a strained smile, nodding again. This was always the toughest part to get through over again.

“Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and- Well, not that that matters… Follow me.” He motions with his hand, as he heads towards the stairs. I wonder if ever he realized how messed up it was, that my parents, asked, not a friend, but a _shop owner_ that a friend knows. I don’t bother asking though.

“This is your room.”

I at least make the gesture to look around. “I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” He turns to me, glaring as if daring to say anything.

“It’s big.” I could see him raise his brow, but not comment on it.

“It’s up to you to clean up the rest. Now, I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t you do anything stupid-” Making sure to emphasize on ‘stupid’, I flinch, so being a few hours later then normal causes an irritated Sojiro. Got it. “Or I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.” He finishes.

After a moment, as if to let it sink in, he continues. “Now then… I got the gist of your situation. You protected some women from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?” Oh great, here comes the reminder to why I’m here.

Sojiro seemed amused, of course he would. He didn’t give two sugar cubes about me at this time.

“Hmph, That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school.”

“The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved-” I cut him off.

“In other words, they got rid of me for being a pain in the ass.” I finish for him. He frowned, giving me an unsure look, but nodded. “It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

“A whole year…” I force myself not too whistle as if impressed. Keep the sarcasm at a low Akira, no point in getting kicked out this quickly.

“Cause any problems and you’ll be sent straight to juvie, you got that? Now, tomorrow we’ll be going to Shujin.”

“Shujin?” I ask innocently, He looked irritated again.

"Shujin Academy— the school you’ll be attending. We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday…” He sighed, as if as tired of this conversation as I was. Thankfully it would be over soon.

He motions over to the boxes by the bed. “Your ‘luggage’ arrived earlier; I left them over there.” And with that he went back downstairs. Not bothering to look back.

When hear him finally makes his way to the bottom of the stairs, I let out a sigh, before stretching a bit. I found out the hard way that I would be in pain after cleaning if I didn’t. And with that, I started to clean. Hoping it would somewhat resemble my previous room.

It didn’t.

**== 4/09== Night**

“What the heck?” I turn to see Sojiro, the noise must have gotten to him.

“I heard you making all sorts of noise up here, but I didn’t think you were cleaning. He looks around, seemingly impressed. “Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad. Though I suppose it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy.” Wow, thanks for the back handed complement, been awhile since I’ve heard those.

“Anyways, I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself.” He turned to leave, but stopped, looking back at me for a second. “I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” and without even letting me answer, he makes his way back down the stairs. Moments later, the doors bell ringing as it opened, then closed again for the night.

I go to sit on the bed, ignoring the creaking it made as I laid down on it.

I couldn’t help but think back to what Sojiro said. I wonder what would have happened if I had just let it go, and walked passed.

I close my eyes.

There was no point thinking about it now I suppose. After all, these repeats happen after the fact.

And with that. I try to sleep.

**//??//**

I open my eyes again, not surprised by the blue room. My appearance having changed back into my old prison uniform.

I turned towards the chuckling, and there they are. ‘Igor’ and the twins. I bring myself to the bars, giving them a firm shake to see if they’d move. It never did.

“So you’ve come to, inmate.”

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”

I smirk, shaking my head at Caroline. This seemed to only upset her more, and banged the iron bars with her bat, barely missing my hand as I pulled back.

“Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquantinece. This place-”

“I’m aware of this place. Please, spare me the details, I just want to get on with the day.” I was not putting up with another few hours of non stop gabbing. He paused, his eyes seemed to sharpen at me. I smile in return.

“How… interesting. You have an old aura about you.” He closed his eyes, as if thinking, before chuckling. “I see… Very well then, I suppose this just makes things more interesting.”

“So you’re just going to let me run around then?” Playing my part. He merely chuckled again, waving his hand high, a loud shrilling ringing echoing in the halls.

“That’s enough inmate, Hurry and go back to sleep!” Caroline commanded. I sigh, I knew it would be a long time before ‘she’ came back. So until then, I suppose I should just follow their rules. And so with that, I closed my eyes, letting myself be consumed by darkness once more.

**== 4/10 == Morning**

“Looks like you’re up.”

I jump.

I wasn’t expecting him to come up so soon. I suppose he heard me getting ready. That or he’s just ready to wash his hands of me.

“Well then, lets go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.”

“The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.”

And with that, he turned, muttering.

-

After sulking in the car, and dealing with the awkward silence, we finally made it to the school.

“Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? And don’t get me wrong-” And here it comes. “I don’t care what happens to you.” Ouch, right in the heart. “Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

“Understood.” He nods, though his face seems unable to to figure out whether he was relieved or annoyed to hear me answer back.

and with that we made our way to the prinicple's office.

-

I spend most of the meeting ignoring what the principle was trying to grind in my head, until he finally seemed to finish. Guess I should pay attention now, huh? I focus back on the situation, and realize, he was just about to summarize everything. Meaning we were almost done.

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear. You will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” I grit my teeth, oh how I wanted to spill about what a bastard he was. But that could wait. I needed to through the first day. “Honest, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some… circumstances on our side.”

“As well, You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”

“As if I don’t know that already, you overzealous thumb.” They all looked at me, shocked. Well, so much for passing through the first day. Surprisingly, although a look of rage flushed his face, the principle coughed, turning towards Sada- Ms. Kawakami.

She reaches in the folder shes holding and takes out a card, placing it on the desk. “Here’s your student ID.” Ouch, refuses to even chance touching huh?

“Be sure to read the school rules. Any violation will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems. I won’t be able to protect you at all. That IS your promise, yes, principle Kobayakawa?”

He hummed in agreement. “He is responsible for all his actions.” Ms. Kawakami’s face dropped as she sighed.  Knowing she was just complaining about the delinquent in her class, not caring I was in the room, I began thinking, wondering how long I should wait before calling her side job?.

“Anyways.” Sojiro began, I blinked, that was faster then normal. Must be time to go. “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?  
I got a store to get back to.” The Principle nodded, before giving Sojiro a serious look.

“Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside…” Yeah, like that’ll happen anytime soon. Boss seemed in agreement with me.

“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.” That would be wishful thinking in this case.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” And with that, we left the office. Not far from the door though, Sojiro stopped, a pinched look on his face.

"What the hell was that back there? An _Overzealous Thumb?_ are you trying to get kicked out already kid?" He sighed as I looked away guiltily. 

“Well, whatever, and even before that they were treating you like some kinda nuisance… I guess what’s what it means to have a criminal record.” I could here him mumbling, though I wasn’t sure if I was suppose to hear it. Though I guess I was considering he stopped to turn to me. “Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” I wanted to laugh at the irony.

“By the way… if you get expelled down, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?

“I’ll be careful.”

He huffed, and began muttering to himself again. “School never changes, huh..?” shaking his head, he waves at me to follow. “Anyways, come on, we’re going home.”

**== 4/10 == Afternoon**

“Traffics not moving at all!” I jumped, it was rare to hear heat in his voice, even In previous runs he was never this worked up unless Futaba was involved. “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow!” He turned to me scowling, but to my surprise, it became shocked, before softening a bit.

I guess seeing me spooked, hit a soft spot.

“…So how was it?" he began coughing, as if that would change the topic easily. "The school, I mean, Think you can manged without insulting anyone again?” Ah, so he was going to mention it.

“It’ll be tough.”

“You brought that on yourself.” He fired back quickly.

“Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” And time to tune out again.

“What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”

That was something I could never get out of him. “Why did you take me in?”

He turned his face to the window, refusing to look at me. “I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it.” Yes, because going along with your customers asking you to watch their friends broken kid was something anyone would do.

“I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.” I let out a coughing spell, whipping my head at him. I never heard about this before!

‘Again, a subway has detailed at Shibuya station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-’ The radio began to static, in and out. Sojiro hitting it a few times until it fuzzed out.

**== 4/10 == Evening.**

When we finally got back home, we were both exhausted. I couldn’t remember it being that busy before.

“Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn’t even able to open the cafe today…" he sighed "…whatever" 

“Anyways, there's something I need to give you.” Oh, a gift? Then he pulls it out and my face falls. Ugh, that damn book again. Not paying attention, or ignoring it. He continued on.

“It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it.” He throws the little black book to the desk. “You may be under probation, but theres no special limitations on what you do in particular… Besides following the law, that is.” I nod my head, still giving daggers to the evil book. I spent a run writing down everything possible and it almost got me sent to a crazy house once.

“Despite this, I am however, obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities” A phone begins to ring, but I automatically know it’s not mine. By Boss’s face, it must be Futaba.

I look around, trying not to eavesdrop despite knowing their conversation already, until boss looks at me.

“Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” He pauses, before glaring at me. “But if something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.” And with that he left. The chimes of the bells signaling him leaving.

It takes a moment, but I pick up the book, before sitting on my bed. I wasn’t sure If I should even write in the damn thing… But I wanted to get on Sojiro’s good side too… I suppose writing the minimum would be best for now.

Before I head to bed, I could hear the faint noise of ringing… right, Sojiro didn’t give me his number yet.  
I skips the steps down the stairs, before finally answering the phone. “Yo, it’s me.”

I was tempted to be a smart ass, but I was too tired for that and settled for a hum.

“I closed up shop, but forgot to flip the sign to closed, it’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you slip the sign for me.

“Ok, got it.” I hear him sigh over the phone. “Well, I’m sure no one’s gonna come, even if it says open.” I doubt I was suppose to hear that.

“Thank goodness I was able to reach you. Sorry, I make it a habit not to save guy’s numbers on my cell phone. Anyways I’m glad you answered the phone over in the shop." That's strange, didn't he say _not_ to touch anything in the shop? hypocrite.

"Ok then. I’m leaving you in charge of the door sign” Oh, what a great honor boss. I suppose that was suppose to be the end of our conversation, since he hung up on me.

I stare at the phone in my hand in disbelief. Okay, now he was starting to irritate _me_.

Grumbling, flip over the sign, and head straight to bed, laying there, eyes no longer sleepy. The beginnings we’re always the worst to get through.

I look through my phone, thinking of ways to spend my night other then sleeping, just to spite everyone. When I remember, I had Akechi in my contacts. I sat up immediately, opening up the IM.

<<Hey sorry for texting so late, how’ve you been?  
>>I’m sorry, may I ask who this is?

That made me pause. Did he… did Akechi really not put his phone number in, when he was the one who asked to swap numbers?

<< how rude, you even gave me your number and you forgot me already?  
>> I’m honestly sorry, I don’t recall giving my number to anyone the last few days.  
<< it’s akira? guy you nearly threw into a train a few days ago?  
>> I did NOT nearly throw you into a train, and also, I don’t remember giving you my number, If I remember correctly, we were unable to due to the train closing between us, so may I ask HOW you got it?

I froze. Shit. Did they not in this time line? Thinking back, No. No they hadn’t. He had just left Akechi in the train as it was his stop. WITHOUT getting his number.

<< Would you believe me if I said I’m in a time loop, and already met you before, and ‘kinda’ forgot you didn’t give me your number this time?  
>> You already told me that one, and now I don’t know if I should be worried for your sanity or my own well being.  
<< ouch, right in the heart  
<< But I can see why you’d think that  
>> Alright then time traveler. Tell me something we didn’t discuss earlier  
>> Something you wouldn’t find on the Internet.

I take the coin out of my pocket. Take a deep breath and flip it. Catching it by smacking it on my other hand.

“Heads, I go in deep, Tails, I go superficial” I mutter to myself, I close my eyes, and lift my hand. After a moment, I take peak. Disappointment set through me, I was hoping to give Akechi a heart attack this run.

Looking at the IM, I could see the chat bubbles signaling that he was writing.

<< Your obsessed with the blue Featherman

It paused.

>> Please, White Featherman is far more superior  
<< But you admit to liking Feather man

The chat bubbles immediately stopped. Before starting up again.

>> Anyone could have guessed that.  
<< If that makes you feel better at night  
>> You still didn’t answer the question Kurusu.  
<< But where’s the fun in that? Think your detective skills aren’t up to pair for this mystery?  
>> …  
>> If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t be doing this.  
<< Aww, I’m that special to you?  
>> More like, You’re interesting. There’s something about you that makes me think theres more to you then the average person.  
<< Oh, so if I was average you’d want nothing to do with me?  
>> Correct.

Ouch, that stung.

<< That hurts you know.  
>> I’m sure you’ll live. Now, my apologies, but I must be going. I was in the middle of studying before you messaged me.  
<< ahh sorry akechi  
<< I’ll tty tomorrow?  
>> I suppose. And please, For the sake of my own sanity, type normally.  
<< Only cause you asked nicely.

After a few minutes, and I realize that was promptly the end of our conversation, and put my phone on the ledge of the book shelf. Deciding I should get some shut eye for the mess that would be tomorrow.

**== 4/11== Early Morning**

“Oh, so you actually are going to school, huh?” I pause, and look at Sojiro, and the smell of curry filling my nose. I’m surprised he still bothered to make it considering yesterdays mood. He gives me a flat look. “Look, I’ll feed you, you just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.” So you mean take my time?

I nod, giving him a thanks, before siting down to eat.

“It’s delicious.” Not as if I had to lie, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and butter him up with compliments, right?

“Is that right…” and it’s a miss. I shouldn’t be surprised though.

“Make sure to flip the sign to OPEN for me.” I wave at him, knowing what he was going to say anyways. so I may have been a little rude, but I was excited for today. 

Even though it's only been two days, It feels like an eternity without Arsene, so I'm just happy he'll be back today.

And with a skip in my step, I flip the sign to OPEN, and make my way to the station.

 


	4. and Arsene's back baby

**== 4/11== Early Morning**

_‘I should have brought a book’_ was the first thing on my mind. The second being why is it I always forget to bring a damn umbrella the first day? I look up at the LCD screen on the train, it flashing cruelly as it let us know it was raining outside.

and, shortly after, as usual, I’m under the clothing shops canopy, miserably hiding from the rain. Maybe Ann was right, maybe Morgana is influencing me too much.

And speaking of whom, here she comes.

Her breath is heavy as she ran towards me, but it calms down as she swipes the rain from her coat. As I look ahead deciding not to stare this time, I notice her look at me curiously, before looking away herself.

Next on stage, ‘he’ shows up, window rolling down in front of Ann.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.” I could see Ann tighten her grip on her jacket, all while giving a fake smile; and to think, we thought all her acting was bad. But then again, this was for Shiho.

“Um, Sure. Thank you.” Now that I think about it. Has he ever done anything while in the car like this with her?

“Do you need a lift too?” Although I was tempted to say yes to spite him, I knew it would cause damage later on. So I shake my head, feeling a bit bad as I notice his slimy grin. What a pig.

And lastly, our sudden flash of yellow whizzes by, stopping a few steps in front of me as Kamoshida drives off. “Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher.”

“Pervy teacher?” I ask. Thankfully, although he was our ball of sunshine, he didn’t take to social ques when he got angry.

He gets closer, looking pissed off. “What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out on Kamoshida?”

“Kamoshida? Is that who that was?” I return, he looks at me curiously.

“Huh? Yeah, in that car just now. That was Kamoshida.” He looks to the side, gritting his teeth. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is— the king of the castle? Don’t you agree?”

“I probably would, If what you say is true. I’ve just moved here.” Ryuji brightens up

“Oh you’re a transfer student? Then no wonder you don’t know him.” I expect him to say more, but he surprises me as he motions for me to follow him. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late. I know a shortcut.”

“Ngh..!?” Suddenly he grabs his head “Uuuugh, my head hurts"

I take a glance at my phone, seeing it activated. Guess, we’re doing things the normal route first

He shakes his head, trying to shake off the pain "…Dammit… I wanna go home…” He groaned, but I just stayed silent, following him.

**== 4/11== Morning**

Within a few minutes of silent walking, Ryuji finally cries out in surprise.

“Wha-!?”

“We.. Didn’t come the wrong way though…” I wanted to shake him. Ryuji, my sweet child. Why are you not curious as to why we’re standing in front of a castle in the middle of the city?

“Yeah, this should be right… What’s goin’ on here…?” He’s looking around, not aware that I was unable to resist slapping my hand over my face. “I guess we’ll just have to go an ask.” I quickly pull my hand away as he looks at me, motioning for me to follow again.

“Th-that’s weird… where’s the school? Did we make a wrong turn?” He scratches the back of his head, thoroughly confused.

“N-No! This has to be it! I’ve been taking that route for ages!” Though, he doesn’t look convinced himself. “I mean.. It should be…”

I take my phone out, noticing the out of service symbol. “Looks like our phones are useless too.” Grabbing his phone, he checks it as well.

“Out of service? Where’d we end up…?” He fiddles with his phone, doing who knows what. “The sign was for the school, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what I saw.” I still, I could hear the guards on their way here. But I had to replay this over so I could get Arsene back.

“Right!? You saw it too!” As Ryuij loud voice echoed the hall, they arrived. Thankfully Ryuji, managed not to scream this time, merely grabbing his chest from being startled, before calming down.

“Geez, you freaked me out… Who’re you? You a student?” Ryuij… Just. No Ryuji. “Man, your costumes impressive.. Is that armor real?” This time I do slap my hand over my face, not even caring if he heard it. “Huh, what's up transfer student?”

“I think we should be going Ryuji. Like now.” He looked at me confused, before looking back at the guard, a second one approaching.

“H-Hey, what’s goin’ on? C-calm down! Time out, man!” He turns to me. “We gotta run!” I give him a tired look, but nod.

“Stop standin’ around and run!” but before we could get anywhere, more showed up, surrounding us, until.

“Gah! I turn hearing Ryuji’s sudden cry of pain. Knelt over heaving. Looking at it now. Getting hit by one of those solid shields was not a walk in the park, and Ryuji wasn’t even in costume. I was slightly impressed.

“Take them away!” One of the guards finally spoke, and suddenly I’m hit from behind, a blinding pain causing me to pass out. What a way to go.

**//???//**

“…Hey.”

That voice. I knew that voice. I hadn’t died?

“Hey! Wake up!” I open my eyes, and see Ryuji’s face, and what seemed to be a dungeon room. Right. We got caught. And one of those bastards hit me in the head this time, god did it hurt.

I wince, grabbing the back of my head, flinching again as I touch it. “Shit, You alright?” I want to give him a smart ass remark, but it’s hard to when I know he’s being genuine.

I sigh.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How are you holding up?” He blinked in surprise, as if taken back by my asking.

“I’m fine, yeah, more or less.” He takes a look around the room before looking back at me. “Looks like this ain’t no dream…Ugh, what’s going on!?” Before I can stop him, he runs up to the bars and starts shouting.

“Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there! Dammit, where are we!?” We jump, as a scream suddenly echos from the halls. “Th-the hell was that just now…?”

I immediately grab a hold of his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “We’re going to be fine, we’ll get outta this.” I squeezed his shoulders, and he seemed to calm down a bit.

“Right. Yeah, we’re gonna get outta here.” He takes a deep breath, and suddenly looks a lot better. “C’mon, we gotta do something!”

Although I knew it was impossible, I helped look around the room with Ryuji, for a way out. 

Suddenly, in front of our cell, guards appear.

“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is ‘unlawful entry.’ Thus you will be sentenced to death.”

“Say what!?” Ryuji looked pissed off. I let him do as he pleased. The one I was waiting for was walking up.

“No one’s allowed to so as they please in my castle.” As always, the shadow was wearing that disgusting heart royal coat and pink speedo, but my eyes were on his head. The golden crown glistening.

“Huh? Wait… is that you, Kamoshida?” The shadow’s face fell to annoyance.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto…” The shadow smirked. “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?” he looks towards me, that slime grin back on his face. “And you brought a friend this time… because you can’t do anything for yourself.”

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” At least Ryuji could call them as he see’s them.

The shadow glared at us. Spouting nonsense about his position as king. I wished he hurry up so I could be free again.

“It’s time for an execution! Take him out!”

We both moved backwards towards the wall as the guards came in. Ryuji suddenly ran and side bashed one of the guards, causing them to fall over. I was in awe. Was Ryuji always this powerful, even without a persona?

Suddenly he’s looking at me. “I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!” But before he could do more, another guard came up and swiftly kicked him in the stomach, causing Ryuji to kneel over in pain.

Something came over me. Something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe it was just my realization over Ryuji, but that wouldn’t stop the anger. I move forwards, hitting the guard in their weakspot. Not only did it do nothing at this strength, but he moved, swiping it’s arm at me, making me fly into the wall.

I couldn’t hear anything. I was being held back by a guard, and I could see Ryuji being punched over and over by that shadow scum, until finally he fell to the floor. But then. When he spit. He SPIT on him. I just lost it. And I could feel the power throw my veins once more, this time. Rage taking over.

“This is true an unjust game… your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may be yet a possibility open to you…”

 _‘It’s been a long time friend. Now, let us show this evil who he’s dealing with. So once more._  
_Vow to me._  
_I am Thou, Thou art I…_  
_Call upon my name, and release thy rage!’_

The searing pain was unmatchable to any death I've experience, but it was my life line to show I was still alive in this repetitive hell.  
As Arsene came forth, the guards we’re shoved aside, their presence disappearing from his glory.

“I am the pillarger of twilight— “Arsene!” _‘Though it was short parting, is good to see you again friend.’_  
I smirk, knowing he was as well.

“What the..?” Right Ryuji.

“Who the hell are you…!?” The Kamoshida’s shadow was still here? How odd. “Guards! Start by killing that one!” He pointed at me, I laugh, but very well. I guess I have to start somewhere.

It took no time for me to defeat the guards, who had revealed themselves to be jack-o'-lantern's.

“What…” again. Right, Ryuji. I turn to him this time, seeing him backed up against the wall looking as if he’d seen a ghost. “What was that just now…?”

“You little…!” Kamoshia suddenly ran at me, but before I could do anything…

A groan of pain came from the shadow as Ryuji got up and threw his weight into it. “Hah! You like that, you son of a bitch!?

“Lock the cell!” I call out to him, making my way past. I checked down the halls; no one seemed to be coming yet.

He swipes the keys from the ground and swiftly locked the gate. “Alright, it’s locked!”

“Damn you!” I hear footsteps echoing in the hallways, Ryuji paled, having hear them as well, but shook his head.

“What was that just now?! And… your clothes..!

“Now’s not the time Ryuji!” I snap at him, and my clothes flash back to normal. Suddenly Kamoshida started banging at the cell door, causing us to jump.

“You bastards!”

“God, this’s effen’ nuts! Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!” and with that, Ryuji threw the keys down the hall opposite of where we headed.

“After them! Don’t let them escape!” Kamoshida growled his order.

But we we’re long gone after that point

**//???//**

Thankfully, Ryuji was still shaken up over what had happened, that he didn't take notice to how I was purposely following a path.

Now, I know it was somewhere around here...

“Hey blonde, frizzy, over here!” I immediately stop. Ryuji almost bumping into me. I step back a bit and see Morgana, stuck in the cell again. ' _There he is._ '

“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!, look, the key’s right there!” I look over and see it, making my way over as Ryuji automatically starts picking a fight with him.

“We’re trying to get the hell out of here…! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!” They glared at each other, Morgana’s claws starting to extend in frustration.

“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy?! Help me out!

“A cat?” I couldn’t help but tease, it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to get away with it. If looks could kill, I’d be long gone from how he’s looking at me.

I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!” I nod my head pretending to be serious about it, twirling the keys in my hand. He seems to notice this and his ears immediately go down.

“Alright, alright I’m sorry. Just let me out.”

“Dude, are you seriously trusting this thing?” I just nod.

“In exchange for telling us how to get out of here of course.” Morgana’s eyes narrowed at that, but didn’t seem to say anything about it.

“Alright, I get it, I’ll help you out, just get ME out first before those guards come!” I stop twirling the keys and place it in the lock, opening the door.

—

Thankfully with Morgana leading the way, I didn’t have to pretend to figure out how to get out of the palace, and within good time, we manage to get out without having to fight many enemies.

I'm surprised however, when we're transported back on the sidewalk and not in front of the school. 

“Did we make it?” Ryuji, still pale, grabbed onto my arm, as if afraid to be sent back to the palace.

I pulled out my phone as it started pinging, “You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” I also noticed I also had a few unread messages. Odd

“Huh? Returned…? Does that mean we got away?” I put my phone away and turned to Ryuji, nodding.

“That’s what it seems like.” I suddenly notice two officers making their way over to us. Ugh, that was something I didn’t want to deal with. I motion for Ryuji to fallow me, but he’s too deep in trying to sort his thoughts he doesn’t notice.

“I dunno what to think anymore… What was all that anyways? That castle, and Kamoshia, and that weird cat! The hells going on!” That put them on alarm, and they practically jogged over.

What’s with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?” Ryuji blinked at the officers that seemed to appear out of no where to him, and started to bristle. Oh Ryuji, please don’t

“Huh? No! We were tryin’ to get to school. And we ended up at this weird castle!”

Figuring they were about as done with him as I was at the moment, they turned to me “Are you his friend?” Oh I was tempted, oh how I was tempted, but I think Ryuji had enough crap going on today with all those hits he took.

“Something like that” Ryuji just looked at me surprised, but quickly turned away, his face unreadable.

“Then you should go to school. Take him with you.” I nod, praying Ryuji wouldn’t open his mouth, and thankfully, he seemed to realize this was for the best as well, and promptly closed his mouth, glaring at the ground.

“Let’s get going” I motion for him to follow, and he seemed to decide to listen for once.

**== 4/11== Morning**

As we got closer to the school, I looked at my phone and realized the messages I had were from Akechi. I was surprised to say the least. I didn’t expect to hear from him after our conversation last night. But before I could open them, Ryuji let out a gasp. Looking up, I noticed we were in front of our school, I look at him confused, before realizing, yeah, we had just been in a metaverse palace of our school for the ‘first time’.

“Is this for real…? I’m sure we came the same way… what’s goin on here…?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you.” The counselor, how lovely. I almost forgot about him.

I decided to play mute while Kamoshida decided to start something with Ryuji. Thankfully it didn’t take long before Ryuji went with the counselor, and Kamoshida didn’t seem to want much to do with me. So I managed to get past all the bullshit and meet Sadayo at the faculty office, trying not to glare to the whispers of my criminal record. Seems like Kamoshida was already screwing him over.

When I did get to the faculty office, it took a moment, but Sadayo eventually noticed me; but when she did, her expression dropped even further then it was previously.

“Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day? Can you even explain yourself?”

“I got lost. The trains we’re being held up from the accident yesterday and I got on the wrong one.” She seemed to get annoyed, seems I was pretty good at that this run.

“How could you have been lost for this long? It’s almost lunchtime.” She sighs before rubbing her head, must have been exhaustion headaches again.

She turned to look at me, accusingly. “Well, it’s probably true that you’re not used to the area yet… but you’re still way too late. Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. And more importantly, I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?”

“That Sakamoto?”

“Ugh, just, don’t get involved with him, okay? He’s nothing but trouble. Though… he wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…” I could see a glimpse of guilt on her face, but it was wiped away fairly quickly. “Anyway. Breaks almost over.” Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes.” She goes to stand, towarding over me. “Follow me.”

**== 4/11== Afternoon**

We walk silently down the hall, when she stops just short of the door. “By the way, when you introduce yourself… be serious about it, even if you’re lying to the class, ok? Do NOT day anything unnecessary.” She turns back to start walking again, and I can’t help a wry smile, it’s already far too late for that.

As I make myself into the class, whispers began immediately. “Settle down.” Thankfully Sadayo wasn’t one to put up with it though. “I’d like to introduce a transfer student; Akira Kurusu. Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling well. All right, please say something to the class.”

Ignoring the glare on her face, I take out my coin and flip it. Heads tails. Scary, Polite.  
Tails. Polite it was.

“Nice to meet you.”

‘He seems quiet, but I bet when he loses it…’  
‘I mean, he was arrested for assault, right?’

“Would you like to test that theory?” I smile, not bothering to hide a smirk when the girls flinched. Screw the coin this time, this was more fun.

“Uhh, so… Your seat will be… hmm.. Over there, the ones thats open.” Oh how kind of you to give me the only open desk.  
“Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?”

I look at Ms. Kawakami and shurg, before making my way down the aisle to my desk.

“Lies” I jolt, frowning. Lies about what? Ann just looks away, so I don’t bother asking, and just sit at my desk.

“Oh right! The volleyball rally’s in two days… Everyones just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?”

Mishima, all brusied, stood up. “Everyone, please rise…”

And with that, class went on.

**== 4/11== After school**

Before Kawakami could catch up with me, I made my way up to the roof top. I was sure that Ryuji would find me eventually. But for now…

I took out my phone, opening up the IM, noticing several messages from Akechi.

<< Only cause you asked nicely.

>> My apologies for not giving you a proper good night, but thank you.  
>> If I may, I’d like to ask you a few questions on the phone, some ‘hint’s for how you got my number.  
>> Kurusu. I just tried calling your phone and it says out of service. Just what are you doing?  
>> Kurusu?  
>> My apologies for my earlier out burst, I realize you would be at school right now.  
>> I’ll be waiting for your reply.

Well… that was whiplash if I ever saw it.

<< Sorry, yeah, out out of reach in another world. Got my ass beat by a pink speedo wearing king, before managing to escape.

It took a moment, but the chat bubbles appeared.

>>What?  
>> I’m sorry, Kurusu, but I have to ask. Are you taking drugs?  
<< Nah, drug hallucinations wouldn’t even compare to this.  
>> But you admit to being on drugs once.  
<< Only when the time line gets incredible boring or repetitive

Which, was true. Centuries of the same thing got old fast, so I had to make my own fun.

>> I don’t even know how to address that. I don’t appreciate being misdirected Kurusu.  
<< I’ve never once lied to you since we first spoke.

  
“There you are.” I look up to see Ryuji at the door, looking as if he’d run a marathon. I give him an apologetic smile, he just shakes it off. “ I was gonna ask you to come up here. Did Kawakami give you that whole ‘don’t get involved with him’ spell?”

“How’d you figure?”

“It’s not anything new, though I suppose now you’re in the same boat.” I lean back in the chair, motioning for him to go on. “Heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy.” I snort, not even bothering to hide it, which brought out a smile from Ryuji. Though it didn’t last long.

“So, what was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle? It wasn’t a dream right? You remember it too, yeah?

I take out the coin, confusing Ryuji. “Heads or tails?”

“Um, Heads, And dude, don’t ignore the question.” I flip it. Heads. How disappointing. I pocket it again, and look at Ryuji.

“Yeah, I remember.” He perked up a bit, before deflating.

“Well, just cause we both remember it doesn’t mean much though…” He looked at me, a hint of a smile on his face. “I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah… Thank... Akira right?.” I nod at him, smiling.

“Oh” is face fell. “You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some real nasty rumors about him.” He gets closer, and sits on one of the desks, looking rightly pissed off. “No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals.”

“I’ve heard. The rumors I mean.” Better to tell him then to let him go off on a tangent.

“I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…” He bangs his foot against the chair across from me. “Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” He shakes his head, as if that’ll get rid of the memories of the palace. “Anyways, sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say. But you know, We might be pretty similar.” He grins, and I can’t help but do so along side him. “I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as ‘troublemakers.’”

“I’m Ryuji Sakamoto…” He goes quiet, then stares at me like he’s thinking hard. “I- I don’t remember introducing myself to you before, but… I’m sure you called out my name while we were at that weird castle…” I had to admit, I was stunned silent to that, I didn’t think he’d notice my slip up.

“Would you believe that I’m stuck in a time loop and met you previously?” I ask quickly. He blinks, before rolling his eyes, laughing.

“Anyways man, I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right? Seeya.”

I stretch, watching as Ryuji made his way in the door back in the school. I suppose I don’t have much else to do, I should just head hom- I’m interrupted by the pinging notification on my phone and notice I have another message from Akechi.

<< I’ve never once lied to you since we first spoke.

>> I don’t know why, but I feel like you ‘aren’t’ lying about that.  
>> If it’s possible, I’d like to meet up with you again.  
>> So we can talk about this properly.

Oh. This was unexpected.

<< Yeah, just let me know when you’re not horribly stretched out from work and school.

>> I’ll let you know.

And I guess that was that. I make my way to the staircase myself. “I guess I’ll just head home for today...”  
I sigh, not looking forwards to Sojiro getting pissed at me.

But, not wanting him to rage on me if I purposely tried to avoid it, I knew it would be best to head straight back home.

And so I make my way back home, praying, that if the fates have any say in this, I won’t be getting kicked out so soon.

 


	5. Chariot confidant

**== 4/11== Evening**

I took a deep breath before taking a step into Leblanc. But the moment I entered, I was met with glaring eyes.

“Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours later?” He scowls, causing me to flinch. This was always on the edge how he’d react.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered, trying not to back down. It was hard when I had so much respect for the man.

“And here I thought you got up and left on time this morning.” He sighs, and I perk up, Oh, that’s a good sign.

“Look, just behave yourself. Your life’s forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?”

I merely nod, itching to get upstairs. He nods back. “Okay then.”

After a moment’s pause, he opens his mouth ready to continue, when his phone started ringing. He flat out forgets my existence, picking it up.

I start walking to the stairs, already knowing he was about to kick me out of the first floor anyways.

“Hey, Don’t forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, ok?” I nod, continuing up the stairs as Boss continues his conversation with Futaba.

It doesn’t take long, but after doing as I was told, I get in bed, knowing where I’d be going tonight.

**//???//**

“About time you’ve come to.” Caroline didn’t even hesitate. “On your feet, inmate!” She continues, banging her bat at the cell bars.

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine continues on. I nod to her, trying not to grimace. They didn’t remember anything. So they wouldn’t know about their ‘master’.

Thankfully though, ‘Igor’ kept it short and simple, a mere summary to keep his appearances up to the girls.

And with that, I was told to return to slumber, and enjoy whatever little sleep that remain. What an ass.

**==4/12== Early Morning**

When I woke up, I groaned. I wasn’t feeling the best; quite queasy actually. The time-loop bug, as I called it. Basically a short circut of all my power being over loaded at once. It would take at least a day before I was back to normal.

So, despite probably being able to get away with missing school, I decided not to pull any stunts today, instead, making my way straight from Leblanc to the school.

**==4/12== Morning**

As I sat at my desk, I could _feel_ my energy draining. I didn't happen often, but of course when I does happen, it’s the worst. But I do try to pay attention the best I can, wanting to avoid the chalk today.

“I’m the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru. I’ll be teaching you the rules of society this year.” He takes a look at the class in front of him.

“Hmph… You all look like you’ve been spoiled growing up. Before we learn society’s rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being.”

And here it comes.

“Hey, new kid.” I turn to look at him, trying to keep my stomach from retching up my throat.

“The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. Appetite, spirit and what else?”

“Logic.”

“Correct, so you knew that, huh?” and with that he started going on a ramble about Plato and societal scum; all while I tried not to throw up.

Thankfully, I managed to get through the day without being sick.

**==4/12== After school**

or so I thought...

As I exited the class, just wanting to go home and to bed, I noticed Kamoshida bugging Ann again.

“Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accident.” I placed my hand over my stomach. Oh no.

Even his thinly veiled attempt to get her in his car was making my stomach curl.

But… then again…

I take a look over and notice her getting increasingly uncomfortable, seeming unable to out right reject him this time. I suppose little changes like this _do_ happen.

Damnit Ann, you owe me.

I take a few steps forwards, taking in a deep breath and…

“UURGH!” A disgusting taste filled my mouth, but I didn’t bother to close it, letting it spew right onto his pants.

“Ugh! What the hell?!” Kamoshida jumped back, but the damage was done, and thankfully, he rushed to… somewhere, probably to change.

I could feel the lingering students who were still here stare and hear teasing whispers, but I didn’t give a damn this time around. I looked Ann right in the eyes, and nodded.

Then, my attention was taken by Ms. Kawakami, who suddenly appeared, and was absolutely disgusted, and exasperated with me.

By the time I got it all cleaned up, Ann was long gone. And hopefully not with Kamoshida.

**//School gate//**

_‘Now that that’s all done with, I can head on home.’_

Or… not, as I notice Ryuji at the gate.

He brightens up as he notices me. “Yo.”

“What’s up? Trying to ambush me today?”

“What, no! I wouldn’t… Oh, you’re joking.” He gives me a dirty look as he realizes I’m trying to keep a straight face.

“I wanna talk about yesterday some more. I tried telling myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it. I can’t act like nothing happened.” He looked at me, determination covering his face.

“I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what. And… y’know.”

“I know…? I repeat, not getting where he was going with this.

His looked embarrassed, but apparently this was big enough for him to suck up his pride. “You’re the only person I can rely on for this suff… So, you in?”

I really wasn’t feeling well. But I knew if I didn’t Ryuji would just go out on his own and do it himself. So I sigh, nodding in agreement, praying the navigation wouldn’t go off.

“For real? Awesome! I was thinking we should try and retrace our steps from yesterday.”

“In the meantime, you’re walkin’ to the station, right? Let’s go together.” He shrugs his bag over his shoulders, before looking as if he had an epiphany.“Oh, and letmme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.”

And with that, We make our way, back and forth several times. Before I finally gave in and had to put a stop to it. My head growing dizzy.

“Is it smaller then we think it is?” Ryuji loudly mutters to himself. “What do you think?” he turns to me, looking as if I has the answers to all his problems. Well, I did, but I wasn’t about to let him know that.

“Honestly, Ryuji? I think I wanna go home before whatever this bug I have kills me.”

He looks at me surprised, before narrowing his eyes at me, probably taking in my pathetic look. “Shit, you’re not joking are you? Damn you should have told me, especially if it was that bad.” He rubs his neck, before brighting up again.

“How bout this? We take a break for now, and try again tomorrow?”

I nod my head. Anything to go home. Just let me leave already.

“Alright, oh, let me see your phone for a second, I’ll put my contact info in it.”

I give him the phone, not bothering to put up a fight. “Hey, what’s this eyeball-lookin’ thing?” Oh no, Ryuji, please, I really can’t take it.

“Kamoshida… Shujin academy… pervert… castle… Beginning navigation.” I close my eyes, knowing the shift in scene would just cause another vomit attack.

And a moment later, Ryuji cried out.

I opened my eyes. Okay, stomach seemed to settle down. That’s good.

“We made it back.. That means what happened yesterday was for real too… Yeargh! Those clothes! That happened last time too, huh?”

“You jelly?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him, unable to resist teasing him. There was always time for teasing. He click’s his tongue,

“I-I ain’t jealous! Anyways, what’s goin’ on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all…”

“Hey” I perk up, Morgana, though he was looking at Ryuji with an annoyed expression.

“Quiet down! Do you want to draw the attention of every guard here?”

“Ah… You!?”

“The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be… To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.”

“What is this place? …is it the school?”

“Thats right-uh, is that guy feeling alright?”

I wave off his concerns. “Please, just explain the rest in short form. I already know this is going to end up with us back in there.”

“Okay…? Basically it’s how the rulers distorted heart views the school.”

“Kamoshida… Distorted..? Dammit, explain it in a way that makes sense!

“I shouldn’t have expected ‘you’ to get it.” You could practically see Ryuji’s temper flared up.

“What’d you day!?”

“Enough you two.” The glared at each other for a moment, before a loud scream was heard from within the castle.

Morgana explains about the the slaves in the castle, and how Kamoshida’s tempter must be on the loose considering they escaped. I crouched down, hoping maybe that being closer to the ground out make me feel better.

By the end of it, Ryuji was enraged. “That son of a bitch!”

“Ryuji?” Even Morgana seemed worried. But it wasn’t a surprise, this was Ryuji’s own personal demon.

“This is bullshit!” he ran, throwing his shoulder into the castle door. “You hear me, Kamoshida!?”

“Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know… Still… it seems you have your reasons…” 

“Hey Morgana. Would you be willing to help us get back into the castle?” Both Ryuji and Morgana seem surprised that I was the one who asked. But honestly, I just wanted to get in and out as fast as possible.

“Well… I guess I could guide you there. You’re coming too, of course, right?”

“Yeah, lets go.” I could practically see Morgana light up at that. “It’s settled then!

“For real!? …thanks, man.”

“Alright, let’s do this. Follow me!”

As Morgana made his way through the vent, Ryuji tugged at my arm, causing me to look back at him.

“So, uh… sorry for draggin’ you into all of this…” It seems like he wants to add more, but he shook his head, grinning instead. “Really though, Thanks for comin’

along. I owe you big time!”

And with that, we entered the castle.

**//???//**

As we walked through the front hallway, it started to shift, between the castle and the school. I closed my eyes again, hoping it would stop soon.

“What the!?”

Morgana huffed, annoyed at having to repeat himself. “I told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don’t have the time to stand around. Who knows when a shadow might show up.”

“A shadow?” I could hear Ryuji ask confused.

“I’ll explain later, let’s go!” Morgana, not wanting to waste time himself, urged us to hurry along.

Thankfully we didn’t run into many guards, making our way to the first safe room of the castle.

“The shadows probably won’t come in here.”

“How can you tell?” Ryuji was gasping between breaths. I guess it would have been some time since he last stretched out his leg.

“The lack of distortion here means the rulers’s control over this area is weak. This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.

“Heh…heh” Ryuji started laughing, a slight madness to it. “That son of a bitch!” He yelled, stomping his foot against the table.

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana, ever the observant one.

“Hate? Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole’s fault!”

That caused cause Morgana’s ears to flatten slightly. “Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His lackey’s are everywhere inside.”

We pause, giving Ryuji some time to calm himself after that outburst.

-

After Ryuji’s breathing calms down, Morgana seems to realize this is our chance.

“If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along.”

Before we go though, Ryuji starts shuffling back and forth, before calling out for me to wait.

“I just remembered. I got this last night.” I look at Ryuji curiously. Usually it's awhile longer before he remembers, but whatever.

I pretend to double take, as he takes out a gun from his back pocket.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I figured if we were coming back here, we should be prepared… though, it’s only a model gun, so it only makes sounds.”

“But… This is the cognitive world. Right?” I start, maybe I could avoid Morgana’s Tips and Tricks. “Doesn’t that mean it can be seen as the real thing here?” 

“That’s… actually correct. Ha! I knew that you’d be useful rookie!”

“Wait so you mean, it’s an actual weapon here!?” Ryuji seemed shocked, paling a bit.

“Seems that way. Looks like your smart thinking got me a better weapon.”

“Right…” For once Ryuji seems speechless, though I could see his face flush a bit from the praise.

“Alright, let’s get going!” Morgana demanded, ready get get going.

-

Eventually, after defeating a few more guards and sadly unable to avoid Morgana’s ‘ _wise_ ’ tips on how to do things, we finally found it.

“Kamoshida’s training hall of love? What kinda bullshit is this!?”

We enter through the doors, and what we find is horrific. Students being straight up abused.

As we got closer, we took notice to some of the ones lingering on the sidelines.

“Stop it… leave us alone… Its useless.” One of the injured volleyball boys came up to us, begging us to go. 

Ryuji was beyond speechless, watching as him go back to their spot, flinching as soon as they start getting hit.

Before he could start making a racket, I grab him. “This isn’t real Ryuji, What you’re seeing is all in that slime ball’s head. We can’t save them.”

He shoves me off him. “What do you mean we can’t ‘save’ them. Why do you think we’re here?

“Frizzy hair is right. These are just similar looking dolls. They’re different from you.” He jumps down from the box he’s on though, looking through the cage bars.

His ears flattened. “Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.”

“In the real world too?” after a pause, Ryuji makes his way closer to the bars peering inside. “Wait, I know these guys… They’re members of the volleyball team, the one Kamoshida coaches for!”

“They must be physically abused every day… there's no way they’d be so beat up normally.” They were, and worse. But I couldn’t tell them that. Not when I was so immune to it, when I stopped caring long ago.

It took a short moment, but Ryuji finally realized what Morgana meant, kicking the cell bars in frustration. “That bastard!”

“There's no time for this now. We have to get out of here before we’re spotted again.” Thankfully Morgana voiced my thoughts, and with some resistance, we managed to get Ryuji out of there.

**//???//**

As we entered into the main entrance hallway however, the king appeared. His expression dropping to annoyance as he see’s us.

“Ugh, you knaves again? To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless.”

I couldn't help but agree with him this time. This was a mistake, I was at my worst right now.

He looked at Ryuji, like he was dirt on his shoe, before laughing. “How far the star runner of the track team as fallen.” I perk up. Right, this is why he hates

Kamoshida in the first place. This is where Ryuji…

“The hell you getting at!” Ryuji bristled. This wasn’t the time for this Ryuji.

“I speak of the ‘track traitor’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with you…selfish act.”

I stayed silent knowing it’d just edge Kamoshida on. But in the end, he didn’t care about us. and sentenced an order for his guards to kill us.

-

We tried to fight, and I really did put up an effort considering my condition, but I was weak from this Loop-bug; all my strength gone. How sad.

As we try to get up, Kamoshida makes his way to me, grabbing my hair, and tugging at it, making me look at him.

“I bet you simply cam here on a whim of his and ended up like this, isn’t that right?”

“No…” Ryuji was slumped on the ground, looking scared, defeated.

Kamoshida started up again. Insulting Ryuji; tormenting him about the past. I couldn’t handle this anymore. It was just pathetic seeing him like this.

“Ryuji! Get a hold of yourself and stand up for yourself!” I yell at him, hoping it would knock some sense into him.

Thankfully, it seemed my small words did the trick.

“You’re right.” And suddenly, through the pain of awakening; the power of Captain Kidd rose once more.

—

Thankfully, the aura of a new persona user brought Morgana’s and my strength back, letting us easily defeat the Guard Captain with the three of us.

“ …How about that?” Ryuji tried to pick a fight with Kamoshida, but all the shadow did was laugh.

“I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand…"

And suddenly, Ann, or a doll of Ann, appeared.

“Wh—Takamaki!?"

I ignore Morgana’s moment of falling in love, in exchange for eyeing Ryuji’s reaction.

“What’s going on ..!?”

“Remember Ryuji, this is how Kamoshida see’s these students.” I gently remind him, hoping he gets the point.

“Okay, I get that. But, why is she even here!?”’Kamoshida’s shadow grips ‘Ann’ by the chin, tilting her head up. 

“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!”

“This is MY castle, a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me. But I doubt you’d understand it if I told several hundred times; now really, you’re such a bother.” He grins, clearly there would be no mercy this time. “Clean them up this instant!” and with that, the sound of several guards echoed from the hallways. I had to take control, whether Morgana liked it or not.

“Ryuji, we need to go, now!” I grab him, not risking us getting ambushed while he tries to sort his frustration.

**==4/12== After school  
** **//School gates//**

I felt bad, really I did; but before Morgana could say anything to us, I took my phone out, grabbing Ryuji by the arm, and activated the app, watching as the room around us shifts back to reality, into an alleyway in front of the school.

_“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.”_

“Thank god we’re back. I dragged you around a lot, huh? Sorry, man.” He rubs the back of his neck, before stretching out.

I couldn't notice as his shirt rose, that the bruises that should have been there from the last time we were there, healed up from his persona awakening. At least there won't be any more rumors about us getting into a fist fight.

"But man, I can't believe that shit bag; we gotta expose him; you're with me, right?" 

"Of course."

Ryuji grins, seemingly pumped up now.

"I totally remember the faces of those guys from the palace." A yawn escapes Ryuji, but he shakes it off. "As long as they fess up to the abuse, Kamoshia's going down.” Yawning while I the middle of your speech just screams confidence Ryuji. But nice try.

“Ugh, I’m dead tired.. How you holdin’ up?” I open my mouth to speak, but then I feel it bubbling inside me. 

“Uh, dude? You okay?” 

I blink, trying to hold it. I can’t. 

I push pass Ryuji to the bin beside him, letting my stomach contents expel.

“Akira! Ugh, gross man.” I heaved into the bin, even though my stomach was pretty much empty, it wouldn’t stop. I blinked back the tears, god please just let loop me again so I’m not dealing with this.

To my surprise though, I could feel Ryuji start to pat my back, as awkward as it was, it was somewhat comforting.

It took a few minutes, but I finally felt good enough to stand up again.

“Shit, sorry man; I knew you were sick and here I am dragging you to, basically hell with me.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I just need a nap.” I start muttering nonsense, hoping one of those would convince him I was fine.

He nodded his head, taking his hand off my back. “Me too… Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home. Hey, want me to bring you to the station?”

I pause looking at him strangely, he never was this friendly this early. This was something new. I could feel a grin make its way on my face. This was new.

“But you know… You’re living in Yongen, right? It’s rush hour on the subways, so I suggest you kill some time before headin’ home. How about you come with me for some food? I know a killer place, and I gotta hear your story.”

And with that, I was dragged into a little ramen shop, giving Ryuji my bowl as I was not about to eat after having emptied my stomach.

I told Ryuji my little tale of being framed for assault. Thankfully well-over the second hand embarrassment of him reacting loudly at the shop. I wasn’t surprised to see him angry, but I let him be, his anger was practically his persona’s fuel.

And next thing I know, we’re back at central station, waiting for my train.

“Oh!” He perked up, taking out his phone. “I never did get to put my number in your phone, and give me your Chat ID too.” Right, got pulled into hell cause of Ryuji’s nosey nose before we could so that. But I didn’t comment, and just gave him them.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, don’t ditch school, got it?” I nod; though, before going his own way, I could feel it.

‘I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow…’

I hide a smile as I walk into the train. My Chariot confidant had finally arrived.


	6. Volleyball Hell

**== 4/12== Evening**

As I arrived back at the cafe, I see Sojiro sitting in front of the bar with his crossword again.

He looked up, having heard the door chimes. “…You’re home. I take it you actually went to school today?”

“Of course.” I nod my head.

“I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday.” He sighed. “Eh, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, it’s fine by me.” And here we go again.

“I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but trust me, you’ll be gone if you start causing problem. In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.” I sigh, feeling dizzy, staggering a bit.

“Hey kid, you alright?”

“Fine, just… a bug.” He straightened up, but didn’t do anything as I walked past him. I knew he was concerned, even if he didn't want to act like it. Just as I reach the bottom of the stairs however, my phone started pinging.

:Ryuji:

>> Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.  
>> Can you see this?  
<< Nope.  
>> You SO can!  
>> I’m going to be counting on you tomorrow, ok?  
<< Got it  
>> You’re a bro, man…  
>> Welp, seeya tomorrow  
>> Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. You and me.

“Sheesh, are you even listening to me? Just stay away from bad influences, okay?"

“How am I suppose to stay away from myself?” I slipped out. We both freeze, but before he could say anything, nausea creeps up my throat, and I rush to the bathroom, thankful for a toilet over that small bin.

**== 4/13== Early Morning**

I wake up, thankfully; and not feeling like I was on deaths doorstep today.

As I’m getting dressed however. I notice my phone blinking.

:Goro:

>> I’ll let you know.  
>> Kurusu, I apologize for the late reply, I was hoping we could meet up this afternoon if you weren’t busy with anything?  
<< I’m a juvenile, what could I be busy with?

I’m surprised to see the chat bubbles start up. I turn to the clock, 5am. Why is he up this early.

>> I suppose that’s true, but isn’t it possible for you to be in any clubs?  
<< As if anyone would let the kid with a criminal record put a black spot on their club.  
>> They know?  
<< A 'teacher' with a grudge spilled the details to a student, which of course got spread like wild fire.  
>> Have you spoken with the schools principle?  
<< Give me a minute, I’m going to call you.

I don’t really give him the chance to reply, immediately hitting call on the phone. Thankfully we weren’t at the strange where he’d hang up on me like an ass.

“Kurusu?”

“Hey Akechi, and there’s no point. The ‘coach’ is basically the schools idol. He does whatever he wants.”

“Whatever he wants? Perhaps you’re over exaggerating?” I sigh, pulling out the coin on my desk thumbing over the groves on it’s side. After a pause, I silently flip it letting it land on the bed. Heads.

“Kamoshida at Shujin Academy, look him up. He’s a slim ball that abuses students and worse. My friend Sakamoto and I are going to try and get some of the kids who’ve been part of it to confess to the abuse.”

“I’m saying this, not just as a detective, but shouldn't you let the police handle this if you really believe him to be doing these things?”

I let out a bitter laugh. “You think they’d believe a delinquent and the kid with a criminal record? Anyways, this goes beyond the students. Everyone know, yet no one’s done anything yet.”

“And tell me, Just why do you think you can go against him?”

“Because I can enter his mind.” I hear him catch his breath. Was that the push he needed?

I’m disappointed when he lets out a sigh.

“I’m being serious Kurusu.”

“So am I. But enough about this, last time we spoke, you wanted hints right? Or do you want to do that when we meet up later today?”

“I’ll be asking you more about this later, but yes. It would be preferable to meet up, then discuss this over the phone.”

“Got it. Anywhere specific in mind?”

“You said you lived in Yogen, correct? I believe there’s a cafe near by that a colleague of mine suggested to me awhile back.” Oh, so Leblanc. “Leblanc I believe it’s called.” Welp, guess that’s a thing that’s happening early.

“Yeah, I know the place. Message me when you get close?”

“Of course, Now, I have to get ready for school, as I believe you do as well.”

“How rude, getting rid of me that quickly.”

“No comment.” I snicker, but give him a good-bye, which he returns. Before grabbing my stuff and heading out.

**== 4/13==Morning**

“Ok, listen up everyone.” If there was one thing, Sadayo definitely knew how to get her class to quiet down. “As you know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed. Got it?”

And with that, we all leave to the change rooms. What a boring day this would be.

**== 4/13==Afternoon**

“Still sticks out… hasn’t changed a bit.” I give Ryuji a look as he mutters to himself; and when he realizes that I was watching him watch Ann, he stretched, pretending to be interested in something else. “Pretty boring, you know?” And Ann was suppose to be the bad actor.

“Sorry!” We jump as a loud voice calls out. We look over and see Kamoshida crouching over Mishima, who was laid out on the floor. Right, he went all out on him today, didn’t he. “Hey are you alright? Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!”

“That bastard will get his soon.” I nod, and as we went back to our mutterings, the match continued on until it was our turn.

**//School Courtyard//**

“That asshole’s acting like a king over here too… Get to know each other better, my ass. It’s just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego.” Ryuji kicked at the ground, frustration building up.

I nod, stretching out, refusing to flinch at the sores over my body. Kamoshida really had it out for us during our turn. I could feel the the bruises starting to form, especially my face. I’m sure Ryuji would have some too.

“And acting all concerned over Mishima? What an abusive d-bag!” I hum in agreement.

“Should we start looking for everyone now?” He brightens up.

“Yeah, the whole Volleyball team should be here today. I’m sure we’ll find someone to spill the beans about Kamoshida’s physical abuse.”

That’s what we thought anyways.

-

We went through the entire school, but no one would open up about it.

I suppose when you’re a delinquent with a violent history, and a criminal kid with rumors of having killed, that would deter people from talking to you.

As I finish talking to the last student, an announcement suddenly came on the speakers.

“Attention, attention. All matches have concluded, Please get ready to go home for today...”

:Ryuji:

>>Dammit, we’re outta time. How’d it go?  
<< Nadda  
>> So you didn’t have any luck either…  
>> Let’s regroup for now. I’ll meet you back at the courtyard.

-

**//School Courtyard//**

I could hear her, before I even turned around. “Can I talk to you for a sec..? It’ll be quick.”

I face her, nodding. Her face scrunches up. Well nice to see you too.

“Anyways what’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all? There’s that weird rumor about you too…”

“So I give you an excuse from Kamoshida, and I get an interrogation back. That’s nice of you.” I snip back. Early Ann was not my favorite.

She blinked, obviously shocked at my remark, but before she could say anything Ryuji came to my rescue.

“Whaddya want with him?”

“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.” These two always bumped head didn’t they? The tension was thick.

“We just, happened to get to know each other.” Oh Ryuji, do you even realize the implications to how you worded that? Ann paused, but shook her head, continuing with her little interrogation.

“What’re planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Ryuji seem confused, before settling to glare at her.

“I see. I getcha. You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.”

“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!”

Ryuji, to my surprise, just huffed. “If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind you back, you’d dump him right away.”

That caught her attention, but she said nothing.

He just shook his head, not willing to explain it. “You wouldn’t get it.” I could see her shake a bit, from being upset or angry I wasn’t sure.

“Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you.” She pauses, before frowning, looking away. “I’m warning you, just in case.” And with that she walked off.

“Dan, why’s she always gotta be so damn aggressive all the time..?”

“So, you know her?”

“We just went to the same middle school.” He shook his head, how odd, a focused Ryuji.

“Anyways, I had no luck on my end, what about you? Did anything come up?”

I shake my head, before remembering- “Mishima” Right, he was the key for this to get moving.

“Huh? That’s true, I always see the guy covered in bruises…Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.”

-

Thankfully we managed to get to him just before he left the school grounds. Ryuji running up to him.

“Hey, got a second?” I sigh, does he not realize that he looks like he’s about to jump the poor kid?

“Sakamoto?” he immediately went on the defensive. “And you too?” looking at me.

I have to give it to him, he knew when to keep his guard up.

But before we could even get a word in, Kamoshida showed up.

”What’s going on here? Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?”

“Yes sir…” It was obvious he was going to bail after today’s attack, but with Kamoshida in his sights I suppose it would be better to go along, then to try and leave.

“Hurry up, Or maybe you’re better off quitting then.”

“No sir, I’ll go straight there.” Kamoshida turned to us, scowling, before marching his way to the gym, not bothering to acknowledge our assistance.

“That asshole, he’s gonna pay.” Ryuji, not so silently growled to himself.

“There’s no point.” We turned to look at Mishima who just looked miserable. “Everybody knows… the principal, our parents… they all know and they all keep quiet about it.”

Ryuji looks ill “This as gotta be a joke…”

“Look, you of all people should know what happens when you try to do something, so just quit it while you’re ahead.” And with that Mishima ran off towards the gym.

“Damnit…”

“Let’s rest for today. We’ll think of something tomorrow.” He sends me a tired smile, before looking away, exhausted. I just pat him on the back, parting as we go our separate ways.

**== 4/13==Afternoon**

As I enter the Leblanc, I see boss look up at me, whipping his head in a double take. I furrow my brows, that was odd.

“I thought I said no going into trouble!” Sojiro snapped at me. I looked at him confused. “Your face kid, it doesn’t tell a pretty story.” Oh, the bruises must have formed.

“I got it from Volleyball.” There was no point trying to start an argument with Boss right now.

“Is that so?" Yeah he didn't believe me "I guess since I didn’t get a call I’ll have to take your word for it. But if I get a call from the school tomorrow about it-”

“I’m gone. Right.” I sigh. This was going to be troublesome. I didn’t have any makeup to cover the bruises and I was about to meet up with Akechi today. Which reminds me.

“I’ll pay for it obviously, but I have a friend who wants to chat hang out with me here. Is that alright.”

He looks as if he’s struggling between annoyed at me pretty much stating it more then asking, or being relieved I actually had a friend. The later seemed to win this time.

“As long as you actually pay. I’m not about to deal free food to you.”

Considering I haven’t had breakfast or dinner once, except the once a few days ago, I already knew it was true.

“Head upstairs, I’ll let you know when your friend’s here.” He turns back to his puzzle resuming his task of ignoring me.

I sigh. How lovely.

I take out my phone and message him.

<< Give me a minute, I’m going to call you.  
Call: 20:05 minutes

<< I’m at Leblanc just to let you know.

And with that, I lay on my bed, thinking how I should have bought some books or the laptop before heading back to Leblanc. Now I was doomed to face boredom until he showed up.

**== 4/13==Evening**

“Akira!”

My eyes snap open as I hear Sojiro calling me. Something that became a habit after all these years.

Yawning, I look at my phone, I was surprised to see I had slept for a hour or so. But; at least he showed up.

As I make my way downstairs, I can’t help but stop, that constant wave of nostalgia that always came when I saw Akechi drinking in his spot, hitting me all at once.

“Don’t worry about it, the kid here said he’d be paying for it.” Akechi looked surprised, but smiled, turning to greet me probably, and turned to looking absolutely horrified. I huff, trying not to laugh.

“Well know, I know not everyone is as pretty as you, but I didn’t think I warranted that look.” I try to ease into it. But he’s already up, bringing his coffee to set at the booth table. Guess we were having the conversation away from Boss.

“What happened?” I can’t help but smile at the concern, his hands hovering in front of me, not knowing what to do. I reach into my pocket, frowning as I realized I left my coin upstairs.

“Do you have a coin?” He blinked, before scowling. But he didn’t argue, and merely grabbed a yen coin from his pocket, probably change from attempting to pay for his coffee.

“Tails” He spoke before I could ask. We sit down at the booth, and he holds his coffee close to him.

I flip it. It lands on tails.

“Kamoshida.” He pauses, before taking out his phone.

“That name. That was who you were mentioning before, wasn’t it?” I could see him flick through our IM’s. New. Usually he was very protective of his phone.

“Yeah, Guess he wasn’t too happy that we were trying to figure out what he was doing.”

“What about the other teachers? The principle? They can’t just ignore that!”

He slouches slightly, cheeks tinted pink as he realizes he raised his voice, but still didn’t look away from me.

I could hear Sojiro pause while doing the dishes, hopefully he wouldn’t banish us from the cafe for being too loud.

“But they can.” I started. This wasn’t always a good topic to have with the detective. “Justice isn’t always an open close book Akechi. Even if the lines between black and white are clear.”

I sigh, my face was starting to throb as well.

“I could try to do something.” I look up at him, staring at me with a gaze I remember from once upon a time. But that was then, and it could be looked into later. I shake my head, causing his eyes to narrow.

“There’s no point getting dragged into this. And besides, Ryuji and I have only just gotten into this.” I smirk, causing Akechi to twitch.

“Ryuji?” I could tell he was trying to think if he knew that name.

“Sakamoto, A guy I ran into the first day. Caused me to be late.”

“Right…You know you’re pretty much teasing the line of possible overstepping your probation, right?”

“If that happens, I’ll just start again.”

“Start again?”

“The time-loops.” I watch as his face falls into annoyance, being reminded of our little not-so-much-a game. Before switching to his TV smile.

“That again. Why do you stick with that line anyways?” I could see he was trying to be polite, but the twitching was a dead getaway.

“Anyways, didn’t you tell me you wanted some clues to how I got your number?” I avoid the topic and see him narrow his eyes at me again. I knew that topic wouldn’t stay under the rug for long.

“That is correct. As a detective, you can’t expect me to know anything without any clues.”

“But you’re suppose to look for them, not get them handed out right?:” I point out, laughing as he struggled, and failed to make a comeback.

We both jump at the sudden plates that are set in front of it. the smell of Sojiro’s house curry instantly filling my nose. God I’ve only been eating lunch from the cafeteria’s, I didn’t realize I was this hungry

“This- this is really good.” Akechi, after taking bite as well remarked. He also seemed to relax a bit. I didn’t realize this meeting was so stressful for him.

“Kid’s paying, so I don’t mind making extra today.” I could see Akechi pause, looking unsure if he should eat, but I motion him to keep at it.

“Yup, it's all on me today.” I immediately dug into the food. It tasted heavenly.

“How’d you even meet each other?”

“He pushed-”

“We met at the station, I helped him get back here after getting lost.” Akechi interrupted, kicking me under the table. I flinch, cursing under my breath.

He began glaring at me to keep me silent. I couldn’t help but sulk at my only chance at fun.

“Heh, so not even a day in and you were already causing someone trouble. Should have known a delinquent like you would be up to no good.” Boss shakes his head scowling, and makes his way back behind the bar, taking out his puzzle.

I turn to look at Akechi, and jolt back. He was giving Sojiro a strange look.

“Akechi?” I called out, hoping to grab his attention again.

“Sorry, just lost in thought.” I nod, not bothering to delve into it any further.

“Hey.” A thought just ran through my head. “Do you think of me as a friend?” He seemed to still at the question.

“We just met Kurusu.” I nod in agreement. He had only just met me.

“I’d like to be your friend. If you don’t hate me by the end of this.” I don’t know what caused me to tack in that last bit, but I was being truthful.

He seemed to be lost in thought a bit, taking bites out of his curry. I decided to focus on my own food as well.

“Your… interesting.” He starts. I nod, letting him know I’m listening. “Something is telling me I should get closer to you, though I don’t know why…” Looks like his gut feeling is already suspicious of me. And we haven’t even formed the phantom thieves yet.

“Maybe it’s fate.” I comment, I take a sip of the coffee that Boss set out for me as well. The mixed taste going wonderfully together.

“Perhaps.” I hummed happily as he agreed.

We ended up eating in silence for the most part, soon after having both pulled our homework out; and by the time we finished, we realized just how dark it had gotten.

**== 4/13==Night**

I end up walking Akechi to the door, knowing Sojiro wouldn’t be letting me go out to the station this late at night.

“Are you gonna be able to make the last train?” Even knowing how dangerous Akechi was, knowing Shido would be willing to get rid of him at any moments time still got me on edge letting him walk home at night.

“I should be able to make it, and if not, there’s still a few more trains for the night.” He waved off my concerns easily.

I hum, but don’t say much else.

We both stand awkwardly before saying our good-byes. But before I reenter the shop, Akechi calls out to me.

I turn to him, watching as he looks at me concerned. Why would be be concerned for _me_?

“I know I just said that we had only just met a few days ago.. But I wasn’t lying when I wanted to help.” He seemed agitated, or fidgety would be a better word.

“If anything happens, I want you to call me, okay?” I blink. Did he finally figure out about the metaverse? Or was he still concerned over Kamoshida? Either way, it was a bit heart warming.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m made of more then I look.” I strike a pose, but he doesn’t look impressed, and sighs. Ouch, not even a pity laugh.

“That’s all good and done, but it doesn’t help if you get kicked out.” _What?_

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, being treated horribly while being on probation without any mercy is a common occurrence to my… frustration. But you shouldn’t let him get any further then words. Do you understand?” _what??_

It took me a moment, but I could help but gap at him.

Was… Was Akechi implying that Sojiro cwas physically _harming_ him?

Looking back, I guess I could see how the blatant disliking towards me could cause for concern, but for Akechi to jump straight to abuse. Then I realized he wasn’t staring at me, but my face. oh shit.

“You think Sojiro caused these bruises. Don’t you?” I’m get straight to the point, but he stands his ground. I sigh, but smile, causing Akechi to look back at me in confusion. “You’re a good friend. You know that?”

I interrupt before he could continue though, “But really, Sojiro hasn’t lifted a finger at me. He’s just… a grump for lack of better words.”

“Kurusu…” He looks put off, but I knew I couldn’t help this imaginary situation linger in his head.I grab his gloved hands, squeezing them. He tried to pull back, but refused to let him.

:”Look, I promise. vow even, on our new friendship that I wouldn’t lie to you. I won’t ever lie to you, if that’s what you want.” He stares at me shocked, and somewhat shaken at the intensity of my words. Oops, I guess I pushed too hard this time.

I let go, and he takes a step away from me. Oh, I guess it was worse then I thought.

“That’s a very big promise you’re suggesting to make you understand, right?”

I knew that. And I knew the hundreds of possibilities that could happen with this promise. But it didn’t stop me from making it. I nod at him, confirming I understood.

“I still can’t trust you… not when there’s something in my gut telling me not too.” Ouch that stung. “But… I want to. Or at least be semi-friends.” I let out a startled laugh, hearing my words thrown back at me. But I’m happy. Things might turn out well this time.

“Semi-friends it is.” I hold out my hand to shake his, and he held a smile himself, shaking it in agreement.

“Anyways, Kurusu, I hope you have a good night. I need to get going now.”

“Got it, I’ll hear from you soon?” He paused, having taken a few steps already, before looking at me with a small but genuine smile.

“Yeah, I’ll message you when I get back.” And with that, he turned continuing his way to the station. I watch until he turns the corner and head back inside, knowing  Sojiro probably ready to head home for the night.

**== 4/14== Early Morning**

_"How can we trust you?  You've been hiding this the whole time!"_

_"I didn't think it was cause for worry."_

_"Didn't think- obviously you didn't think! You don't tell us anything and this happens!  I don't even know If I want to help you!"_

_A loud shatter echoes in my head, piercing burns as if stabbed by jagged pieces of glass. Our bond had broken, my sanity cracking along with it._

_Suddenly I'm surrounded by darkness, a single spot light aimed at me, the cold texture of chains pulling and twisting around my body. So this was my true fate._

_I couldn't help but laugh, unable to stop, even as tears ran down my face. Madness consuming me-_

_-_

I wake up with a start, rubbing my eyes. What a nasty memory.

I start getting dressed when I notice my phone blinking. I figure it had to be Ryuji. But… it’s not?

:Goro:  
>> Sorry, I was held back a bit, I should arrive in 30 minutes.

>> Sorry for the late message Kurusu, just letting you know I arrived home safely last night, I had an… interesting time with you last night. I hope we can meet up again to chat.  
>> Also don't think I haven't realized that you derailed our conversation earlier. I plan on holding you to your promise, so I hope you plan on keeping it.

I smiled, grateful he kept his word, but that feeling was overcome by a chill as I realized the message had been sent only a few hours ago.

_‘He must have went back to the metaverse, and only came back.'_

I set the phone on the bed and cover my face with my hands, falling backwards onto the bed again.

Looks like I needed a new plan to keep him distracted from the metaverse.


	7. Saving a princess

**== 4/14== Afterschool**

Thankfully Ryuji was still in the middle of coming up with plans, so I decided to wander around the school. Something was nagging at me from the back of my head, like I was forgetting something important about today.

Walking around, I head towards the courtyard and see Ann with her friend Shiho, who wasn’t looking very good. I walk passed them, not wanting to get in another argument with Ann, but that feeling… it started growing stronger.

Ann and Shiho…Ann and… Shiho! I turn around, fast enough to crack my neck, wincing a bit.

Right; today Shiho would be… I’m unsure how to feel. Over the years, I’ve had chances to talk with her, both before and after the hospital. She was a kind girl, a bit blunt, but someone who you could be at ease with. She didn’t deserve what happened to her.

But… I didn’t know how to go about this this time. I check my pockets, finding the coin I’ve surprisingly been able to keep for several days now. Now for my choices.

Heads I confront Kamoshida, Tails I take Akechi’s advice,

Making sure no ones looking, I flip the coin, watching as it takes some height, before catching it.

I take out my phone, going into IM’s

:Goro:  
>> Also don't think I haven't realized that you derailed our conversation earlier. I plan on holding you to your promise, so I hope you plan on keeping it.

<< If you had the chance to protect someone, no matter what. Would you?

I notice the girls heading off, and slowly make my way over to sit down. As I waited, I messaged Ryuji my location as well.

Thankfully Akechi was either not busy, or had put me over his priorities for now.

>> I’m not sure what you mean. I suppose I would. But.. Is this relating to your teacher?  
<< Yeah. Something very bad is about to happen, and I might be able to stop it.  
>> I shouldn’t be saying this, as a person of the law. But… If the situation is as serious as you suggest…  
>> Would you be punished for it?

That made me pause. Trying to remember. I don’t believe there were any repercussions other then the threat to have me expelled.

<< Nothing that would be damaging.  
>> I still think you should wait until I make a case,  
<< There’s no time. It’s happening this evening,  
>> and what makes you think ‘you’ can stop it. Like you said, you’re a kid with a criminal record. What good will it be to put yourself at risk or something that’s obviously dangerous.  
<< If she goes through this, it’ll kill her.  
>> I wish you would stop being so vague, and just tell me what it is you’re dealing with.  
>> Also are you sure you aren’t just exaggerating this for some girl you like? This isn't a game of prince and princess's

I bit down the nasty remark I had for him for that comment. He really didn't get it, did he.

<< First off, the girl is just a friend, I’m not into her as anything more then that.  
<< Secondly, you’re a detective, I figured you’d be able to piece it together without me telling you straight forward.  
>> You do understand being a detective isn’t all I do right?  
>> I don’t even know why you’re asking me when you’re obviously going to do whatever you plan on doing anyways.

>> I flipped a coin for you. It says to do whatever you want.  
<< I value your opinion. She’s going to be sexually assaulted. {Unread}

I wait, but it’s clear Akechi had dismissed the conversation, as it’s left unread for several minutes. Damn it Akechi.

I figured he would react like this, but it didn’t stop the frustration bubbling. I look at the message he sent before me.

‘I flipped a coin for you. It says to do whatever you want.’

Well, if that’s the case, then I guess I know what I’m doing.

“Damnit. What the hell..” I look up from my phone, seeing Ryuji, flushed in anger.

“No luck on your end either?” He shoots a look at me, but seems to swallow his comment.

“All of ‘em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talking about…!” He bangs his first against the vending machine; reminding me of the time he did that and his fist went through it. That was an interesting call to deal with.

“At this rate… it looks like we’ll have to go to him directly…”

“Let’s punish the king.” Maybe I could tempt him into doing this earlier.

Ryuji stopped, I could practically see the wheels turning.

“The king.. You mean that other world’s Kamoshida? I didn’t think of that, but…”

“I finally found you…” Ah, look who finally showed up. The cat that was at our feet, leaped onto the table, before sitting, watching us. “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.”

“That voice… Is that you Morgana?!” Ryuji’s the first to react. He’s taking it much smoother then he normally does.

I let myself daze out as Morgana and Ryuji start getting at each other’s throats.

“Akira! Please tell me you’re hearin’ this too?” He looked at me, as if I was his only hope.

“Meow?” I raise my hand up curling it. His eyes go wide before he scowls, flustered.

“This is no time to be jokin’ around!”

“Ugh, must we really be spending our time looking for a cat at a time like this?” looking over, I see the disciplinary committee teacher crossing the pathway between buildings.

“I think I heard it near by, it can’t be that far.”

“Ugh, this isn’t the time to be talking about this, Here!” He swipes Morgana by the scruff of his neck and practically tosses him at me. “He should be small enough to fit in your bag”

“Hey! How dare you treat me like this!” I shove him in the bag. He’d get use to it.

**///School roof//**

“Don’t be so rough with me!” As soon as he got out of the bag, he started complaining.

“Enough of that already, you said you know something we can do about Kamoshida right?”

Morgana looks up at me, eyes narrowed in thought before nodding to himself, turning back to Ryuji. “It has to do with what this guy was talking about earlier. You’ll need to attack his castle.” Seeing Ryuji’s confused expression, Morgana sighed before continuing. “The castle is how Kamoshida views this school, He doesn’t realize what happens there, but it’s deeply connected to his heart. Which means, if the castle disappears, it would impact the Kamoshida of this world.”

“So that means, erasing the palace will cause a forced change of heart.” Morgana looked at me surprised.

“Right! Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes and confess them himself, without any proof of our involvement.”

“You for real!? That’s possible? That’s amazing! So how do we get rid of the palace!?” I could see the excitement practically threading through him, hopefully he calmed down before giving himself a cramp.

“By stealing the treasure held within.”

As Morgana starts explaining things, I look over through the fence. I had no clue when, but soon I’d have to figure out where Shiho was, it was getting late.

“They might die?!”

Oh we’re already at that part?

I look over to Ryuji who’s gone pale as a ghost. “Would their death be our fault?”

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?” Morgana was not looking to impressed with Ryuji, not that I can blame him.

“Hey, what do you think?” He looks at me, so unsure. Its laughable really, asking me of all people.

“I’m interested.”

“For real?! Are you nut’s?!” he looks freaked out as I admit my wiliness to go through it.

“:You forget I have a criminal record.” He seems to flinch at that, but still looks sour.

“That’s not the point. If we go around secretly doin’ whatever we ant, we’d be no better then that effin’ Kamoshida!”

I hear Morgana sigh, turning his back to us. “I’ll come back later, make sure you’ve made a decision by then.” And with that, he jumped away from our sight.

“Man, getting worked up over nothing.” He leans against the fence, look up at me pale. “We’re you serious just now? About being interested in that possibly…” He turns away.

I give him a tired smile. He looks confused, ready to ask something, until the bell interrupted him.

“Well, I guess we better get going."

I grab my bag that was left on the ground for Morgana to jump out, and dust it off. Turning back I see Ryuji already walking away.

I knew he was confused what to think about me know, but I know that wouldn’t be an issue later on.

**//School gates//**

As I predicted, my phone went off. Ryuji spam messaging me, our little spat forgotten.

:Ryuji:

>> Hey, I heard something that got my attention

>> About that Suzui girl. Looks like rumors are going around about her and Kamoshida now too.  
>> If it’s true, it’s no wonder I couldn’t get her to talk… but something doesn’t seem right about it.  
>> I’ve known Takamaki and her since middle school, there’s just no way Kamoshida’s their type.  
>> If Only I knew where the rumors came from…  
>> Well, whatever, ill try asking around some more.

If there was one thing you could never deny, is that Ryuji wasn’t one to quit when he had his mind on it.

Right, now onto my next task. I turn around and go back into the school.

‘I flipped a coin for you. It says to do whatever you want.’

I could feel my chest sink, like a dark tarred stone, but I ignore it. Now was not the time for that. Right now, I needed to go after Shiho.

**== 4/14== Evening**

I ran, ignoring the looks I was getting from lingering students that were leaving, and make my way to the PE faculty office, hoping I’d catch her in time.

Thankfully I see her, standing in front of the door, shaking. She was crying.

Suzui!” I call out, She jumped, turning to face me. She took a few steps back, wiping her face as I got closer to her however.

“You..” She recognized me immediately, and unsure of what to do after our last conversation while trying to get information on Kamoshida.

“You don’t have to say anything, just go home.” She looks at me like a deer in headlights, confused.

“What? I can’t, Kamoshida-”

"I'm not asking Suzui, You need to go home- no, actually, you need to go to Shibuya station now, Ann's waiting.

That caught her attention. "Ann? What's going on with Ann? What do you know?!" I bit down a smile at the protectiveness in her voice, Ann was lucky to have such a good friend.

"I can't explain, but she's in real trouble right now. She needs you Suzui, go to her." I could tell she was conflicted, but there wasn't enough time. I didn't want to be mean to her, but it was the only way to get her moving.

I straighten up, towering over her, glaring.

“I’m going to say this once, and only once more. Go meet with Ann, Shiho.” She flinched at the use of her name; but I could see the relieved look on her face as she nodded, jogging past me, her steps getting fainter as she got further away.

I sigh, looking around. no teachers or students around. So there was really no way out of it now, not without real consequences to either Shiho or Ann.

I was tempted to call Akechi, maybe have him as a witness to the audio or even better a voice recording, but I stop myself. He made himself perfectly clear that he wanted no part in this since I apparently wasn’t going to listen to him.

 _'If only he knew I was planning on doing things his way.’_ I shake my head, it was too late for that now.

I turn off my phone, shoving it, along with everything else, including my glasses, in my bag.

I only had one shot at this. I could only hope his ego and hormones would over power his normal thinking.

And with a final deep breath, I slip inside the room; locking it behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> << I value your opinion. She’s going to be sexually assaulted. {Read}
> 
> >> What? Kurusu, you need to contact the police if this is serious. {Unread}  
> >> Just what do you think you can do by yourself? {Unread}  
> >> How do you think helping one girl isn’t going to make him go after another? {Unread}  
> [Call missed]  
> >> Please tell me you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing {Unread}  
> [Call missed]  
> >> This Isn’t funny Kurusu, answer your phone. {Unread}  
> [Call missed]  
> [Call missed]  
> >> Damnit Akira, I’m sorry, I should have listened to you properly {Unread}  
> >>Please message me back when you can {Unread}
> 
> == 4/14== Night
> 
> >> you damn fool {unread}


	8. Lover’s confidant

**== 4/14== Evening**

I listen as the chimes ring as the door opens. Entering the cafe with a limp.

“…You’re late. Where have you been?” He snapped at me, but honestly, I was feeling like shit, and in pain. I couldn’t deal with moody Boss right now.

“Sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong.” I snapped back

“Don’t be giving me attitude, or-”

“Or You’ll kick me out? get rid of me? pass me around since no one else will take me?” I watch him flinch at that last one. But I couldn’t care if I was being petty. “Yes

I’m aware. Now if you don’t mind I have to go upstairs.” And with that I head up to my room, somewhat grateful, yet disappointed that he didn’t come after me. This wasn’t the boss that cared for me. I doubt it ever would be.

Laying down in my bed, I closed my eyes. Ignoring the sinking feeling in my chest as I fall into slumber.

**== 4/14== Night**

When I came too, I noticed how dark it was outside. I hadn’t slept that long did I?

I get up, gasping at the pain burning up my back, but after a moment, I was able to move again, and slowly made my way to the stairs railing.

Looking over, I noticed it was dark downstairs, no noise to be heard.

He actually left me without saying anything. I must have really screwed up this time.

I sigh, at least I could get changed without worrying about Sojiro coming upstairs and accidentally seeing it.

As I began unbuttoning my jacket and shirt. I could feel the shirt having to be peeled off my skin from the previously wet spots. And…

Red.

I noticed all the red spots and splashes, as well as… stains, all over the back of the shirt, splattered like one of Yusuke’s inspirational paintings.

The couldn’t be good,

I drop it to the floor, knowing It’d have to be washed now. And make my way to the bathroom downstairs.

I looked over my shoulder towards the mirror in awe, having not realizing the true damage Kamoshida had done.

All along my back were large fist sizes bruises, long scratches of nails having dug and dragged across my skin from my shoulders down to my hips. I flinched, lightly touching the one’s at my sides.

And with all that, considering my face was still healing from the volleyball incident. I looked a hot mess.

I knew I wouldn’t be getting a good night rest with these wounds on me, and I couldn’t go see Takemi about it yet. I couldn’t really even go into the metaverse, not when I don’t have anything to heal with.

I splash my face from the sink, the water cool against my flushed face as irritation began to rise.

I couldn’t wait until we got into that perverted creep’s head. He wouldn’t make the decision, but god he hoped Ann or Ryuji decided to kill the bastard when the time came.

**= 4/15== Morning**

When I get to class, I notice Ann’s not there. I didn’t remember seeing Shiho by her locker either. Dammit. I shake my head, I would have to worry about that later.

“So, I assume all of you know about the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government.”

Lovely, Government talk, my favorite.

“The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is Judiciary. This division of power provides checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.” I hold back a sigh, looking out the window. I wish I just stayed in bed today.

I tap my fingers in my desk, snapping them back as something nipped at them.

I look down to see Morgana. Right, forgot about that.

“Have you made up your mind?” The little prick. I look at my fingers, thankfully he hadn’t drawn blood. “No matter how much thinking you do, there’s only one option. You’d be better off just listening to me.

I motion for him to be quiet.

“Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?” Mr. Ushimaru looked around, judgmental eyes searching the classroom. “Could that rumored cat be somewhere nearby..?” He shakes his head,” Never mind that, settle down! We’re in the middle of an important lecture!”

At the same time, I turn my phone on. I still hadn’t looked at the messages I received after I had shut my phone off yesterday. I take a peak and notice the teachers back turned. So I open the message from Ryuji first.

:Ryuji:

>> It’s no use… I can’t think of any other way…  
<< If you’re talking about concentrating on class, I’m sure you can do it.  
>> I deal deal with that right now. I mean, what’re we gonna do about Kamoshida?  
>> Do we just gotta go along with what that cat says  
>> Urgh.. That damn furball…

I roll my eyes, ignoring Morgana’s jab back at Ryuji, and decide to spend my time staring out the window.

Class goes by slowly, and thankfully the teacher decides not to bother me today.. That being said…

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door, and whispers start filling the class again. The door opens, and it goes quiet.

“I’m here to speak with Akira Kurusu.” I blink, sitting up properly, turning towards the front of the class. I hold back my surprise at the person standing in the door way.

“Oh my god is that Goro Akechi”  
“He’s that detective right?”  
“What would he want with Kurusu? Think it has to do with a case?”

I couldn’t care less for the whispers, or what would possibly be new rumors. I was just shocked to see him at my school, in my class, asking for me.

I could feel myself jitter with energy. Something else that was new.

I stood up before the teacher would start yelling at me to get my ass moving, and make my way over to the door, walking passed Akechi into the hallway.

As the door closed however, his TV face dropped instantly; and he grabs my arm, pulling me to who knows where.

//Empty classroom//

I couldn’t remember the last time I’ve seen Akechi’s true murderous glare.

Well no, I could. Probably two time loops ago, but that wasn’t the point.

I could honestly say though, this was one of my more uncomfortable situations, his stare pinning me to the chair I was currently sitting in.

“So Akechi… What brings you here?” Maybe I could lighten the mood?

“What brings me here?” Oh that wasn’t a good sign. He was pissed. “Have you happened to look at your messages since yesterday Evening?”

I shake my head. “Not yet, I only turned my phone on a few minutes before you came into the classroom, honest.”

“I suggest you take a look.” Oh yeah, if he wasn’t even going to explain himself first, then it must be bad.

Taking a look at my phone, thats when I noticed the several missed calls from him as well. Oh yeah, it was bad.

:Goro:

{4/14}  
<< I value your opinion. She’s going to be sexually assaulted.  
{4/14}  
>> What? Kurusu, you need to contact the police if this is serious.  
>> Just what do you think you can do by yourself?  
>> How do you think helping one girl isn’t going to make him go after another?  
[Call missed]  
>> Please tell me you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing  
[Call missed]  
>> This Isn’t funny Kurusu, answer your phone.  
[Call missed]  
[Call missed]  
>> Dammit Akira, I’m sorry, I should have listened to you properly  
>>Please message me back when you can  
{4/14}  
>> you damn fool

I go blank. I wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Especially the newest one.

Was he just calling me an idiot, or did he figure out who I was.

Apparently my confusion was obvious to him, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering words not meant for children’s ears.

“First off… I’m sorry.” I blinked, I wasn’t expecting that. “I should have listened to what you had to say instead of taking out my frustrations from work on you.” So that’s what happened.

He sat himself in the chair across from me, I guess this was going to be a long interrogation.

“As well, I realize that coming to your classroom for you probably wasn’t the best course of action, considering who we both are to the public.” I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah, probably will be one of the more popular rumors along side with me having murdered someone.”

His face scrunched up. “Do they honestly believe such foolish lies?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty easy to ignore after awhile though. It also clears the line at the cafeteria during lunch.” I throw in, it gets a small smile from him.

“While that does sound helpful, I still can’t believe you could murder someone.” Okay, that was a bit insulting.

“What, you think I couldn’t murder someone?”

“Not with those skinny limbs.” He smirks as I begin to sulk. So I haven’t active in this world yet, so sue me. Wait, no actually don’t.

We sit in silence for a moment, I’m not sure if he was thinking or just enjoying it as well.

“So.. Did you manage to do it?” He asked suddenly, I guess he was just thinking.

“I’m pretty sure. Though I haven’t seen her or her friend today yet.”

“”So you don’t even know if what you did, did any good?”

“I never said I did it for the greater good. Maybe I just wanted to do something different this time around.” It took him a moment to get the reference to my time-loops again, but he doesn’t point it out this time, frowning as he leaned closer.

“Please Akira.” Oh the first name guilt trip, interesting. “As your friend I just want to help you.” I sigh, man he was laying it on thick; but, looking at him, he looked so genuine, it was sickening.

“Akira-”

I cut him off.

“Leblanc.”

“What?” He looked confused, but then I remember, he doesn’t know I live there yet.

“Just, meet me back at Leblanc this evening. I’ll tell you everything there.

“Do you promise you won’t just run away?” His eyes narrowed, pinning me down.

“Not anywhere else I can really go. You know, on probation and all.” He doesn’t laugh.

So instead I hum, nodding my head, knowing I would have to give him a straight answer for this. He seemed to relax a bit thankfully.

“Thank you.. I” he sighs “I shouldn’t have over reacted like that. I can’t believe I step over line like that. It’s just not like me.”

I hum, agreeing with him. It was odd how early he was showing concern, but I could deal with his overbearing personality.

“But you know, still, not many people, if anyone, would go to the extents you have just to see if I was okay.”

“Because you have a criminal record?” He asked confused. I shake my head.

“Everyone’s out there living their own life, what good would it do sticking their nose in other people’s business?”

“You realize you’re being a hypocrite right now.” He points out. I back track my words and let out a startled laugh, I suppose he was right.

“Maybe I just like being nosey.”

“Well if that’s the case.. I’m assuming I’m going to be worried like this quite often if this is how you normally act. Do you have hero syndrome or something?” Oh the irony but still, I bite back a bitter chuckle.

“Trust me, it’s nothing like that. But… you act like you’re going to be there fore every incident I get myself into. You can back out if you find I’m too troublesome.”

“I’m already in this deep Kurusu, I’m not just about to leave your idiotic ass to keep doing stupid things.”

“But only because I’m interesting.” Remembering his words from our first conversation over the phone.

He wilts a bit as I point this out, but doesn’t comment.

“But going back a bit.. But you were really worried about me… weren't you?” I was curious, I’ve never seen him act so disorganized before.

He huffed, before sighing. Reaching out to take my hands in his own

“Kurusu… I… don’t have many, if any to be honest, people I could say I’m willing to get close to like this ‘thing’ with you’. It’s… refreshing, and I can’t help but not want to lose it.”

I wasn’t expecting to get that confession out of him, I could feel him shake a bit.

Suddenly the announcement for the next class rang, startling us. I pull away, but before I could stand up, he called out to me.

“Before we part…I need to hear it from you…” He took a deep breath, “Did you use your body to save that- those girls from being assaulted.”

I froze, cursing that he actually had the guts to ask.

I had told him I wouldn’t lie to him. I vowed on our friendship that I wouldn’t. And now it’s come to bit me in the ass.

“Yes…” You could hear a pin drop it became so quiet.

The tension in the room skyrocketed, I could cut it with a spoon.

He exploded. Throwing the chair he was sat in back, as he sat up, grabbing me by the shoulders.

He paled though, as I flinched away from him. The pain on my shoulders burning.

“Show me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” I shot back. But he wasn’t about to have it.

“Kurusu, if you don’t show me, I will have the authorities come and detain and search you.” He threatens. It’s a weak threat, we both know this.

“And if you do that they’ll just mark it up to me just doing some criminal activity and my probation get’s thrown out the window.” I point out.

“This isn’t a game Kurusu.”

“We’re in the middle of the school. I’m not going to strip for you.”

“Ahem.” We both jump, looking towards the door that apparently neither of us heard open. I’m only praying no one heard that last bit.

“My apologies Akechi, but we need this room for our next class; and I assume missing next class won’t do Kurusu any good. Could I ask this conversation be continued somewhere else?” A faceless teacher I couldn’t name, came into the class, obviously making a point to cut our conversation short.

I could see the tension practically dripping from Akechi, but he held that plastic smile with perfection. “My apologies, it seems I’ve taken too much of your time.

Thank you for the room you offered. I will continue this conversation outside the school.” He turned to me, nodding slightly. “Thank you for your time, Kurusu.”

I nod back, and with that we’re kicked out of the classroom and into the hallways.

“Well, see ya later Akechi-” He grabbed my arm, keeping me from moving any further.

“Leblanc later?” he spoke low, but it was less of a question and more of a demand.

“I’ll keep my promise.” It’s short, but I could see the hesitation. It seemed he had a thing for promises. That was something to remember for later.

He let go suddenly, turning around and making his way down the hall without even a good by. How rude.

**= 4/15== Lunch**

During lunch, and listening to the new rounds of rumors that were spreading, I felt my phone buzz.

:Ryuji:

>> You’re not going to believe what I just heard  
>> It seems Kamoshida Is more of a perverted dirt bag then we thought.  
>> Rumors have it that he’s not only been beating the players, but blackmailing the girls for ‘favors’  
>> You need to meet me at the Faculty office, We’re not going to let this bastard get away with this.

I suppose this was a good. We needed a time frame for getting the treasure, and I suppose this would be our ticket into getting expelled.

I rush towards the second floor, towards the PE faculty office. Seeing Ryuji ahead of me, I guess not being able to wait for me.

As I run in, I see him being held up by Kamoshida, Mishimi in the room as well. He must have been there before we arrived.

“You bastard, what have you been doing to those girls!?’ Still Ryuji yells in his face, not breaking eye contact as Kamoshida towered over him.

“What are you talking about” he waves his hand as if to dismiss us. This only angered Ryuji more, who ripped himself away and kicked a chair that was close to him.

“Don’t play dumb with me!”

“That is enough!” Kamoshida started loosing his cool.

“What you did… wasn’t coaching..!” I was surprised to see Mishima back us up, I suppose there are some scripts you just can’t get away from.

“What did you say.” He spat out as if daring Mishima to continue. A dare he took.

“You ordered me to call Suzui here…all those students. I can only imagine what you did to them!:

“You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of.”

“And hypothetically, there no one who would be willing to show their ‘proof’ of something I didn’t do.” He looked over to me, his maddening grin sending goosebumps down my body. “At least, anyone with any credit to their name.”

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch” Ryuji threw his arm back, and though it would have been satisfying, we had more fulfilling ways to ruining him.

I grab his arm, causing him to jerk back. “Why’re you stoppin’ me?!”

“Oh you’re stopping him? Wat a surprise. There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me?” He laughs in our face, eyes amused. “But of course you can’t!” He turns back to his chair, sitting down again. Before announcing what he thinks will be our falling.

“Everyone present right now… will be expelled. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.” Ryuji and Mishima are taken aback by this, but I keep quiet.

Before Ryuji could get any further trouble I grab him by the arm.

“He’ll eat his.. Remember, we have ‘that’.” It took him a moment, but he soon realized what I meant and, although displeased, nodded forcing his way out of the room.

The rest of the day goes by quickly as we avoid him at all cost, waiting until we regroup again.

**= 4/15== After school**

It takes no time for us all to meet up at the courtyard again, Morgana inside my bag.

“We can’t wait any time. We gotta hurry and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!” His anger was fragile, anything touches it and he’d explode.

“We’re not beating him up. We're simple stealing his distorted desires. I’m assuming you’ve made up your minds about this? How he might suffer a mental breakdown?”

Ryuji nods, fist gripping into themselves.

“All these people suffered because of him! I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him anymore!”

“Then it’s settled” Morgana chirped, though he’d deny it to his dying day.

“Is it true you’re getting expelled?” Ann, who I haven’t seen all day, showed up out of nowhere.

“Everyone’s talking about it.” She continued

“That asshole’s at it again!.” Ryuji began gritting his teeth, irritated. At least that would be good for inside the palace.

“If you’re dealing with Kamoshida, let me in on it too.” We’re all surprised. Considering neither her or Shiho we’re taken advantage of, it normally takes a while before something else shows up to cause rebellion in her.

I could see the spark in her eye, I guess she was ready. Now to play it by ear.

I leave it to Ryuji to tell Ann off, making her run away, rightly pissed off. But I didn’t want to get in that argument for futures sake.

And as the three of us meet in the alley way, I notice Ann trying to hide around the corner. I couldn’t resist rolling my eyes. Some things never change.

And within moments, we cross over to the Palace.

**//???//**

“All right! Time to bust on through!”

“What is this?” Ann screeching out.

“T-Takamaki?!:

“That voice… Sakamoto? And you… are you Kurusu?”

“She must have been dragged in by the app” I pointed out.

“Wait, is this what was related to Kamoshida!?” I was a bit proud that she caught on so fast.

Ryuji shook his head, “You gotta leave.”

“No way, not until you explain what’s happening!”

“The shadows are going to find us if you make a scene.” Morgana tried warning her, but it only caused Ann to freak out more at the talking cat.

He sighed, but it didn’t sound as annoyed as I would have thought. “Looks like we gotta force her. Can you lend me a hand?”

I give him a thumbs up, and we both make our way over to her, grabbing her by the arms, pushing.

“What’re you- Hey! Just where are you touching!?” That caught my attention. But Ryuji merely informed her that they’d explain once everything was over, before pushing her out here we came in.

“We better be careful from now on when we use that app…” Thankfully Ryuji understood this right from the get go.

“That girls name is Ann Takamaki right?” Oh, and here goes phase two of falling in love. “Lady Ann~”

Thankfully he gets a grip of himself and shakes it off, meeting my gaze.

“Alright then, let’s head out. We’re counting on you joker.”

“Joker, is that a nickname?”

Morgana scoffed, “it’s a code name, There’s no telling what kind of effects yelling our real name will have on a palace. It’s just a precaution. “

“So why joker?”

“Cause I’m funny?” I comment before Morgana can speak. They both give me a flat look. “Hey, rough crowd.”

“I called him that cause he’s our trump card, when it comes to fighting in strength.”

“What about me then? It’s gotta be cool.” Ryuji, despite looking unsure before, seemed excited for a new name.

“How about sunshine?” I cut in

“Ugh, come on dude, not funny.” Rude, I wasn’t trying to be. But I smiled. One thing that never changed in all my years doing this was that our names never changed.

“How about skull? You know, for my mask?”

“Seems fitting, skull.”

“Great, we have our names down. Now, we have to absolutely thorough about using these code names from here on out. Got it?” We nod, Ryuji still in his little world about his new name. But I grab him tugging, to get him to tag along.

And with that, we make our way in through the vent once more. It seemed that they hadn’t found out about it yet,

**//Kamoshida’s Palace//**

“Hey, look! Ain’t that…” Ryuji was the first to point down the hall, a crowd of shadow guards huddled close together, staring up at their king.

“Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can’t allow that trash to ransack my castle. Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I’ll rewards whoever bringer me their heads.” He laughs, that maddening tone echoing the large hall.

“Praised be to King Kamoshida!”  
“Death to the intruders!”  
The armored soldiers started chanting.

-

“Hey, Mona. Can’t we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?” I wanted to agree with Ryuji, but I knew we weren’t at the strength we’d need to be to fight them without dying. That was a mistake I’d only like to make once, thank you.

We take to the next room, a guard within it as well. Before Morgana tells up to hold up. I wasn’t going to bother with this for now. I guess it would just be a surprise for them.

As I threw off the guards mask, a pixie appeared. My first of the many personas I would team up with.

I’m surprised however, when it seemed to pause, before making it’s way over to me. Gently touching my mask and envelop in a bright light.

“What was that just now..? What happened?” Morgana was throughly freaked out.

“Intruders! Halt!” from behind we’re suddenly pulled into another battle.

Before it begins, I could feel the power of Pixie.

I summon her, calling out an attack, hitting our enemies weak point causing an immediate defeat.

“I-Is that the shadow from earlier!? Don’t tell me… did you take in the shadows appearance and powers as a persona?! … does that mean you can wield multiple personas?” He looked at me in awe, before grinning to himself. I could tell he was thinking he’d just hit the jack pot.

Thankfully he didn’t say more, and within a few rooms we managed to find a safe zone, to take a break.

“Ain’t there even more shadows here then before? Just getting here this far been a real pain in the ass.”

“That’s before you guys provoked the real world Kamoshida. Still, he seems to be awfully on guard, but anyways, first w’ll need to secure an infiltration route.”

“A what”

“A route to the treasure Skull. But it probably won’t be easy, with only the three of us.” Morgana nodded at me in agreement.

“One more at the very least would be nice.”

“Why’d you think the princess was in such a place with that whore?” We jolt, quieting down as we hear footsteps coming closer.

I could see Ryuji muttering under his breath and I could understand the sentiment. I knew Ann was the Princess, but who was this… Other person? Could Kamoshida have gotten to someone else after he…

“I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder…”

“It doesn’t matter now. We must take them back to King Kamoshida!:” another guard’s voice was heard, Thankfully it seemed there was only two this time.

“Who’s this princess and… other girl they’re talking about?’

Morgana perked up, volunteering to take a peek from the shadows.

Ryuji sighs, “Can’t we ever just get a straight answer out of the damn cat?”

Morgana soon came back, a panicked look on his face. “This is bad!”

That was fast!” Thank you for the obvious Ryuji, knew you could do it.

“Your friend… Lady Ann! She’s been taken by Shadows!”

“Wait what? We sent her home earlier.”

“Unless she has the app too…” I talk to myself, hoping one of them would take the hint.

“Dammit, if that’s true, then she came back in by herself.”

Step out of the safe room, Morgana leading the way.

“Is this some kind of filming!? Who’s in charge here!?” and great minds thing alike. I think back to when Ryuji first got a look at this place, he thought the same thing didn’t he.

We fought, trying to figure out where Ann went, as they took her away. Thankfully, her yelling helping lead the way. Until finally, we found her.

We rushed in, only to find the silhouettes of females, young females, in just shorts.

“This is effed up…Is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball ream?!”

“Now’s not the time. Look there’s Ann!” we ran up to them, just in time.

“Takamaki!”

“Just when I was about to start enjoying myself…” The king turned towards us scowling.

“What’s the deal with this guy!?” Ann, you’re trapped with swords pointed at you, Please be more concerned about that.

“How many times are you gonna come back? I bet you’re just like those thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh?”

He turned thoughtful, before looking at Ann. “But you know… It’s your fault that girl was in my sight, you know.”

“Huh?”

Even though it didn’t turn out the way he planned, he was still going to put the blame on her huh? Well that would be his own undoing.

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I was going to have her take your place. That is, until another one came willingly.”

Ann seemed to ignore that last bit though, her thoughts only on Shiho.

“You bastard!”

The guard captain growled, closing in on Ann, sword raised.

“Take one more step, and I’ll kill her on the spot.”

“Dammit!” Ryuji stepped back, not wanting to risk her life.

“Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…” hey eyed her body over, sending crawls down my back. Those eyes…

“Is this.. My punishment for what Shiho had been put through when I didn’t make a decision?”

“That’s more like it. You should have looked like this from the start.” No, no more self wallowing in pity for something that could have been much worse.

“You’re just going to listen? Die here and leave Shiho all alone!?”She looks at me surprised.

“No.. I don’t want that…. You’re right.” She takes a deep breath, calming herself. “Letting this piece of shit toy with me? What was I thinking?”

“Like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-”

“Shut up! I’ve had enough of this..You’ve pissed me off you son of a bitch!” I grin, not bothering to hide it. Watching as she struggled with the pain.

“I hear you, Carmen.” And with that, she rips off her mask; Our newest member having awakened.

“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with.. You scumbag!”

“Bitch” he spat back at her.

“You were on the path of stealing everything from us. You nearly destroyed us. But now it’s your turn!

And with that, our battle with the Guard Captain began and ended at the snap of a finger.

—

“Oh shit..” Kamoshida’s face fell in terror, and a tense pause fell between us, before he suddenly turned tail and ran off.

“Wait!” Ann got up, trying to follow, but fell to her knees, exhausted.

“Why’d you come here, man?!”

“Hey is that how you speak to women? Are you all right Lady Ann?”

“Lady Ann? And where in the world are we?”

“Just calm down, everything’s going to be okay, don’t worry.” Morgana tried to placate her.

She took a deep breath. But, instead of her usually fit of confusion, she seemed to actually calm down.

“Okay, first off… Why am I dressed like this?! I don’t remember even doing so.”

“Theres not time to explain here, A search party will be coming for us soon.”

“Right, We have to retreat for now.” I agreed, causing a shocked look from both Ryuji and Mona.

“We we’re just gettin’ fired up too… Ugh, fine, whatever!. Here, gimme your arm. Joker, you take the other side.”

I did do, taking my phone out, letting the navigation app send up back to reality.

//Shibuya Station//

After letting Ann catch her breath, we made our way over to the station, Ryuji having disappeared for a moment.

“Which one you want?” I look up to see Ryuji holding some bottled juice In his hand.

“Whichever’s not carbonated.” That drew a flat look from him. But he sighed, pulling out a water bottle from his bag to give to her, handing me over the green bottle.

“Here ya go.”

“Morgana popped out from my bag, hanging over my shoulder. “Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?”

I still can’t believe any of this is real to be honest. That power… my persona.”

“Basically it’s who you are deep inside, the side of rebellion that’s come out, that you can fight within that other world with.”

Ann nods her head, seemingly able to understand my explanation, but I could feel Morgana’s claws dig into me slightly. Though from interrupting his talk with Ann or out of suspicion.

“Is it really possible? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”

“The volleyball teams keeping quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye.” Ryuji sighs, rubbing his eyes. “And if guys like us try to complain,

they’re just gonna shoot us down. This plan is pretty much the only choice we got.”

“Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what he was doing to Shiho and me.” I could see her tighten her grip on the bottle, knuckles going white. “He just keeps going on like nothing ever happened, even after what he did to everyone.”

“Wait, did you just ask to come too?” Ryuji seemed to zone back in, from wherever his mind just was.

Ann looked a bit insulted at that. “You saw me back there, I can fight too. And even if you say no, I’ll just go in there myself.”

“Right, she can go in on her own now too. It’d be more dangerous to turn her down… Well Akira, what do you say?”

“It should be fine, She seemed pretty good from what I saw.” Ann looked at me surprised, before grinning. And then, I felt it.

‘I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow…’

The Lover’s confidant finally formed.

“…-Oh wait, we don’t have each other’s info.,” I tune back in, realizing she was waiting for me to give her my number and chat ID.

After setting it up in her phone, she left, off to head home.

“What a kind girl.. Such admirable consideration for others…She’s captured my heart.” And it seems we’ve hit phase three on Morgana’s love points.

“Dude.” Ryuji didn’t even bother to continue.

“Anyways, it’d be better if we could all get together quick from now on…Maybe the school rooftop?” That was… surprisingly insightful for Ryuji to be the first to point it out, But I nod none the less, agreeing with him. Morgana being on board too.

“Now, I can’t contact you from inside a palace, So I’ll stick around in this world. That being said, I nominate you joker. You should feel honored.”

I roll my eyes, but agree, it was strange not having him around the last few nights.

“Anyways, I gotta get going or I’ll miss my train. Meet you tomorrow.” And with that Ryuji ran off, leaving Morgana and me alone.

“OK! Let’s go look at my new residence for this world.” I huff, but a few steps later I falter. I had really disrespected Sojiro yesterday. He might not be as welcoming to our new furry friend as he did before.

This was going to be a challenge.


	9. Two's a fine pair

**= 4/15== Evening**

I open the door, and curse the bell that chimed, signaling my arrival. I was hoping I could sneak in.

Boss looked at me, ready to greet me for once, before face falling into something I couldn’t read.

“The store’s still open. Go upstairs.”

I blink. That was it? I take a quick glance around, and notice Takemi siting at a booth.

Ah, right, don’t want to scare off the customers. But before I could even make it to the bathroom door, she got up, leaving with her thanks.

 _‘Well there goes my luck'_ waiting for the daily remark that Sojiro would make.

“Phew.. That’s it for today.” Okay, not so bad but why was he acting less grumpy then normal?

Sojiro seemed to think the face I was making was in question to who she was.

“Oh, that customer just now? She’s the head doctor over at that clinic down the street, rumor has it she gives pretty crappy examinations and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that. At least that’s what I’ve heard. I haven’t been there myself-”

“Are we there yet?” Morgana called out from my bag.

Crap, I forgot to tell him to say quiet.

Boss looked over to me curiously, but shook his head. “I’m heading home now, I gotta start making dinner.” And without any other comment, he was off.

I couldn’t help but stare at the door in wonder. Unless old age was getting to him faster, there was no reason not to kick me out of the store so far. But.. Then again,

I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I bring Morgana to my room, letting jump out of my bag and onto the bed. He looked around, appalled.

“What the? What is this place? Is this some kinda of abandoned house?” Just as I was about to scold him…

“Hey are you-” I freeze, I hadn’t heard the door chimes that he came back in. “I was wondering why I heard meowing..:”

This was it, this would be the final straw for this run. Well, it was interesting while it lasted.

“What did you bring it here for?!”

“He was abandoned.” Maybe the sympathy card would help.

And thankfully, I could see him falter a bit. “That’s.. that's a shame… but look, this is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go..” I could see his expression change, and I knew I won. Thankfully Sojiro was always an animal lover.

“Though… I guess you might stay on good behavior if you’ve got a pet to take care of…” and after a pause, he relented.

“Fine. But keep it quiet when we’re open, and don’t let it roam downstairs, you got it? And I’m not gonna take care of it, that’s all on you.”

I nod, making sure he know’s I would agree to all his demands; and with another sigh, rubbing looking exhausted he goes downstairs, giving me another mention of going home. This time I wait making sure he leaves before turning to Morgana.

“Was that the ruler of this place?” I nod. That was one way to put it.

“He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you in a dump. Then again, for most people I must sound like a meowing cat.”

I sat down, listening as Morgana decided to explain his usefulness, as if trying to keep me convinced to let him stay with me. Like I would ever kick him out, he was stuck with me.

‘I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow…’

I smile, the words echoing in my head. And as I agreed to Morgana’s plan of give and take, the Magician Confidant was formed.

**= 4/15== Night**

As I’m sitting in bed, my phone starts ringing, confusion filling me. No one ever called me. It was always text messages. Not even my own parents would call me...

That I could remember anyways.

I take a look and see Akechi’s number. Right, we were suppose to meet today. I pick it up, “Hey Akechi.” Trying to be as cheerful as possible.

“Kurusu…” He seemed annoyed, considering the time I could see why.

“Aww, back to last names, and I was hoping to be able to call you Goro soon.”

“We’re not at that stage yet, sorry. And further more, where are you? I’m outside of Leblanc and it’s closed already. I rememberer it being open around this time last

time we met..” He began to tail off, as if trying to remember.

That’s right. We were suppose to meet, but looking outside, it was way past that time.

I take a peek at Morgana, who’s watching through the window and I do my best to sneak downstairs before he could start yelling at me about staying up late and needing go to bed.

I look through the window, seeing his figure through the window.

“Oh, I see you now.”

“Really now? Because I don’t see you..” I try not to laugh, watching his figure looking up and down the street for me.

“You’re looking in the wrong direction.”

“And what direction should I be looking in?”

“Up!” I hear him pause, and watch as he looks up, before snapping his head down.

“That ridiculous, come out here now, and shut up.” I couldn’t stop laughing, he actually did it.

“But you did look.” I point out. I make my way over to the door, and unlock it, startling Akechi. I hang up the phone in my hand.

“Hey.” He looks at my confused, looking at the sign again.

“Is there a reason you’re in a closed shop Kurusu?”

I motion for him to come in. “I can tell you, but you gotta promise me you won’t rat me out.”

That caused him to pause. “You… aren’t robbing this place are you?” Looking unsure of his own question.

I roll my eyes and tug him inside, locking the door behind him.

“Here, it’s easier to explain upstairs.” He seemed to hesitate, but followed me nonetheless.

-

I spread my arms out, as if presenting the room “So, welcome to my home, sweet home.”

“You _live_ here?” He looks around, judging the room, as if his was any better. He was basically living in a box apartment as well.

“Yeah, Sojiro didn’t want me in his house, so he set me up in here. At least I get my own space, right?”

“Can you really say that when you don’t even have a door?” Okay, he had a point, but that wasn’t going to bring me down.

“I try to look at the bright side of things.”

“Obviously.” I finally notice the large bag he was taking off.

“But we’re not here to discuss that. Off with the clothes Kurusu, or do I have to do it for you?” I open my mouth to make a comment, but curiosity won me over.

“What’s that?”

“Medical supplies. If it’s as serious as it seemed when you backed away from me, you’re going to need it. Now stop trying to divert the purpose of my visit.”

I roll my eyes, slightly annoyed. Right, there was no way he was going to let this go, and I forgot to heal myself while we were at the palace.

“You’re not going to let this go at all, are you?”

“Nope.” Ending with a pop. How irritating. But I knew his stubbornness was worse then my own, so I cooperated.

I unbutton my jacket, throwing it on the bed, narrowly missing Morgana who hissed at me in return.

But before I could make a smart remark about stripping, I notice Akechi pale, staring over my shoulder; or more preciously, at my shoulder. Blood had seeped through the cotton, soaking it up and making it look worse then it actually was.

_‘Probably opened up when Akechi grabbed me this morning.’_

I decided to keep that quiet, and pulled over my sweater. I look it over, maybe if I kept it soaked I could get the stain out when I washed it?

I jump, as Akechi suddenly touched a bruise by my neck. When did he get so close?

In fact, why did he always seem to be able to catch me off guard?!

Grabbing my arm, he turned me. His grip tightening at the sight of my back. I catch Morgana’s gaze as well, eyes narrowing; and even though he wasn’t speaking. I knew I was in for a round of questions when Akechi left.

“Monster…” Venom spilled through his words.

I hum acknowledging his words, hearing that being directed towards someone else was odd. But I couldn’t help but smile at the words; Akechi really was too deeply invested in this thing we had.

He turned me back to face him, letting me sit on my bed, a heated look towards the small roll of bandages.

“I don’t think what I have will be enough for all this. We should get you to a hospital-”

“Can’t, on probation.” I cut him off. Plus I hated hospitals, they smelled worse then gun powder.

“Kurusu, this isn’t a joke, these cuts could get infected.”

“They’re just scratches.”

“Even worse then, since they’re from that bastards dirty hands.” That startled a laugh out of me, but I could tell he was dead serious.

“He’s right Akira, you should get them checked out, maybe that doctor that was here earlier?”

I see Akechi still, looking around. Before settling on staring at Morgana, who stepped from behind me and into view. He looked back at me, as if wanting to confirm he wasn’t going crazy hearing a talking cat, but coughed, seemingly deciding against it.

“You really pissed him off, didn’t you?”

“Yup.” If he wanted a conversation, then he’d have to work for it.

He sighed, as if realizing this as well. “I still can’t believe you took a beating to save those girls.” That made me pause. Is that all he thought happened?

“Hm? What is it?” Noticing my pause, he tried to coerce out whatever was on my mind.

The less he knows, the better I guess.

So I kept silent. And we stayed in that silence for quite awhile. At least until Akechi’s phone began to ring.

He took it out seemingly out of habit and froze, face hardening as he looked at the ID. Probably Shido. Guess this was the end of our meeting.

“I guess I should show you out.”

To my surprise though, he put it in his pocket, looking as if nothing was the matter.

“I never said I was leaving.”

“Don’t you have to answer that?”

“I can call back.”

And back to silence it was.

What was with this guy. It wasn’t as if he was a pushover, but this time he wouldn’t even budge, and I knew Shido would get pissed with him.

He sighed, steeping closer to me, crouching to my height on the bed.

“Please, Akira, just what is going on with you?”

I immediately reach over to the shelf by my bed, wincing as I stretch. This was a choice of fate if I ever saw one.

“Heads or tails?”

“The truth.”

“Tails it is.” And I flip the coin.

But before I could catch it, Akechi grabbed it from the air and tossing it on the bed.

“This isn’t up for debate Kurusu. I don’t like them, but I do have my ways to find out what happened.”

“Then why don’t you use them?” ‘Because Shido didn’t order him to’ probably.

“Because I want you to trust me.” I stilled. Trust. Akechi trusted as far as he could throw.

“What happened to being a semi-friend?” I’m diverting the question, but I’m honestly curious. He goes silent, before looking at me with determined eyes.

“I want to be more then a ‘semi-friend’”

“If I didn’t know better I would say you’re trying to ask me out.” That caused him to flush, but he didn’t move back, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I’m literally centuries years old, I’ve been killed more then half of that time, I’m the leader of the god damn phantom thieves; yet I’m the first to break it, looking away.

I sigh, the worst that could happen is he kill me again, which I wouldn’t be opposed to considering how crappy this run has been. I look up at the ceiling wishing it had all my answers.

It didn’t.

I look back at him, watching his face, unmoving from it’s determination. I guess I had no choice.

“You want me to be completely honest Akechi?” He nods, looking slightly relived I wasn’t fighting him anymore.

I grab my phone, unlocking it and pass it to him.

Confused, he takes it, looking it over before stilling.

He looked up at me again, and before I could even start explaining, he explodes.

“You idiot!”

What?

“Are you really that big of a fool!?”

Why was he yelling? Startling both me and Morgana, he grabs the bandages and takes out his own phone, pressing on the glaring red app; the world shifting

beneath us.

Just what was he doing?

**//???//**

It honestly felt like I had blinked, and ended up in the metaverse with how quickly that took.

Akechi, now in his black armor making his way to me. I could feel my old reactions to the sight, building. ENEMY warning in my head.

But of course, it was then I realized just how under dressed I was.

Before I could say anything, I suddenly felt a wave of coolness flow through my body. Looking up, I see Akechi with the bandages, layering them on top my injuries.

“Akechi?”

“You are a right idiot, you know that? How did you not know to heal yourself here?”

To be fair, I did know. I just forgot.

“Wait just a minute, what the hell's going on!?”

We both falter, and turn towards the pissed off Morgana.

“The cat?” He was close enough I could hear his mutterings.

“I’m not a cat! I’m human! … I just happen to be in this form.” He trailed off, before shaking his head. “But anyways what was that?! Akira what were you thinking showing this guy the app? And YOU! You can use the app too?!” I reach out to pat Morgana, hoping to calm him down.

Thankfully it pacifies him.

“So I wasn’t just imaging things back there…”

“Nope, anyone who enters the metaverse can hear him talk.” He looked at me, annoyed.

“So you let me think my sanity was slipping?”

“It was only for a minute, it’s fine-Ouch!” He pulls the last of the bandage tightly around my arm, with no regret on his face for his action.

Having used up all the bandages, he took a step back, muttering to himself before looking at me with an irritated expression.

“So you have a persona?” He get’s straight to the point.

“Arsene.” He looks at me in surprise, before laughing. “Arsene… the gentlemen thief, how fitting.”

“Because I’m a criminal?”

“No, just… It just fits.” As if that could explain things. It didn’t

And before I can point that out, he suddenly groans, his face in his hands, before looking at me with a frustrated look.

“So Let me guess. Was ‘ _this_ ’ your plan on take down that Kamoshida? By defeating him in the metaverse, without knowing anything?” I could see him grinding his teeth.

‘I know more then you do~’ I can’t help but think bitterly, I keep quiet though.

“Oh course not.” Morgana, jumped in, a smug look on his face. “And he’s not without knowledge, that’s what I’m here for. I’m practically teaching these rookies from

the ground up!”

“Rookies? As in more then you?”” He looked taken aback. Right, new run, he knows nothing. I needed to keep reminding myself that.

“I told you before, remember? How I was late the first day with Ryuji? That was when we first got pulled in.”

“And you’ve been going in ever since?” He looked at me like I was an idiot… and I can’t really blame him when he puts it like that.

“Earlier today was only our third time.” Deciding to ignore the jab. “And we got another member out of it. Ann Takamaki, one of the girls Kamoshida was going to take advantage of.”

Akechi stared rubbing his head, probably trying to force back the oncoming headache I knew I’d be having in this situation.

“But you didn’t deny what I said earlier. You are planning on taking him out through his cognition, aren’t you? And did this ‘cat’ tell you the chances of causing a mental breakdown?” He’s taken aback when I nod to him, while Morgana starts spouting how he’s not a cat in the background.

“He’s already explained all that, and we, my team, have already decided it was a risk worth taking. And right now, It’s our only choice, especially since he’s going to have us expelled at the next school board meeting.” His eyebrows rise at that.

“He’s going to expel you?”

“Guess we stuck our noses too far in the real world, so now we have a end date to make it through Kamoshida’s palace and steal his treasure.” I try to laugh it off, but I can’t bring myself to really put effort into it.

“Treasure?”

Morgana perked up at his questioning. He could be facing a shadow and he’d probably explain how things worked if it got him attention.

“Yes, in order to change his distorted desires, we need to steal his treasure; something of important value to him.”

He stood in silence. What would he do? Would he turn his back on us? Try to stop us, Kill us? I waited with baited breath.

:”Show me.” Morgana hissed, irritated at the blatant order, but I couldn’t help but grin. He always passed my expectations.

As I take out my phone, Morgana’s by my side at an instant.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn’t we talk with the others first?”

“Isn’t it better to have more members? Having more of us would make things easier for the palace, and the long run when we search for your memories.” He paused at that, still hesitant. But in the end, the chances of getting his memories back won him over.

“Kamoshida… Shujin academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning navigation.” And with that, things began to shift again.

**//Kamoshida’s Castle//**

“What in the world…?” I watch him, his expression pinched in disgust.

“Quite a sight, right?”

“Well I can’t say much about the decor.” That startled a laugh out of me. “So he… thinks of your school as his castle. Is that right?”

“Yup, and the everyone in it as his slaves or toys.”

“That’s disgusting, how could no one ever have contacted the police-”

As he turned to me, his voice died, taking in my clothing. “What the hell is that?” Okay, that was rude.

“My version of rebellion, what’d ya think?” I twirl for him, but when I turn to him, I freeze as he looks me up and down. Red eyes turning black as they stared… the feeling of hands trailing up… No, now was not the time. I was fine.

I push down the lump in my throat, giving Akechi an air headed smile as he tried to get my attention again.

“Sorry, what was that?” Morgana was the one who sighed annoyed this time.

“Jeez, Joker, keep it together. We were just discussing if we should go in or not.”

I blinked, he wanted to explore? I grin

“Sure I’m up for it if you two are.”

“Really? Even without the two of your group?” I pause, but shrug it off. It would be fine.

Morgana huffed, flicking his tail restlessly. “Well, I’m not. You two want to be morons, be my guest.”

“Morgana-”

But before I could try and talk to him, he left. Wow, I was getting good at getting everyone pissed with me this time, wasn’t I?

“Well, I guess we’re on our own.” Akechi seemed surprised, that I wasn’t going after Morgana. “Don’t worry, he’s a big cat now, he’ll be fine.” I hope.

“Are you sure? I believe that, cat, is part of your team, correct? Wouldn’t it be better to make sure he’s alright?” I couldn’t tell what he was trying to do, but I wasn’t falling for it.

“He’s fine, he has rough skin. Unless you don’t want to go in?” that never crossed my mind before, but it wouldn’t be strange for him to stay away from Palaces he wasn’t ordered to go to.

But instead, his stance changed, shaking his head. “I’d like to see exactly who this Kamoshida person you’ve been going about is really like.” There was the Akechi I knew.

As I start to lead him towards the castle in front of us, I suddenly remember

“Oh right, code names, I’m Joker. What’s yours?”

“Code names?”

"We don’t know the effects of using are real names in this world, so we decided code names would be best.”

“That’s… an interesting thought. I’m not use to code names though, perhaps has you could think of a good one for me?”

Oh, that was a bad move Akechi.

”Sunflower. Now let’s go.”

“Wha- wait a minute; Sunflower? You’re kidding right?” He looked flustered as I walked towards the castle, ignoring him as best I could without laughing.


	10. Justice Confidant

**//Kamoshida’s Palace//**

After finally getting him to settle down, I finally told him I was joking and gave him his true name ‘Crow’, which made him more compliant as I dragged him around the castle, slipping past weaker guards.

Thankfully, sneaking around the castle was a lot easier, and faster, then normal with it being just the two of us more experienced persona users. 

I sent a small apology to my inexperienced teammates in my head; as I realized I missed smaller group missions.

**//Hallway- East building 3F //**

“Come on now, there's no need to sulk over one locked treasure chest. Haven’t you gathered enough trinkets anyways?

“There is never enough trinkets to be had.” And with that, I continue to sulk, secretly enjoying his amused smile he was trying to hide.

We turn the hallway, noticing a a single door and a dead end.

“I guess there’s only one way to go.” Akechi muttered to himself. Way to go detective.

We open the set of doors, and I watch as Akechi looked in the room in awe, a large library. 

Right, he was a huge book warm, wasn’t he? 

But I could practically feel the confusion radiating from him as well. 

“I thought he was a coach, not an academic teacher?”

“He is, but don’t put too much thought into it. Remember, this is pretty much the inside of his head, not an actual school.” He seemed to hesitate, before nodding.

“Great, so you look around, while I keep an ear out for guards. Last thing I want is one of them barging in on us.”

He gives me a flat look. 

“And why do I have to solve the puzzle?” 

“Because you’re the great detective. I’m sure you’d be able to get it much fast then I would.” I could see the glitter of satisfaction from my answer, and he straightened himself out, moving across the room for clues.

I leaned against the door, hearing out for any guards, while watching as he made his way around the room, looking at the title of books, and every once in awhile finding an empty slot.

He returned to me, seemingly in deep thought. 

“From what I’ve gathered, the books are put into groups; from the male students, the female students and Kamoshida’s personal loggings.”

He began mutter to himself, getting invested in the puzzle. _“The books must have been in order by how he see’s each group of books.”_ He snaps his head up, looking at me. “Let me see the books we grabbed earlier.”

I hand him the three books, amused as he flipped them open, only for his face to fall at the blank pages. 

“What about the titles?” He flipped the book close, taking a closer to the covers.

“King, queen and slave…” As he thumbed at the spine of the books, I was itching to take the books from him. But fought against it. It would be more satisfying for him to figure it out on his own.

And as I expected, only after a few minutes passed; Akechi was already placing each book in it’s spot. A loud unlocking echoing in the room with the last one.

“I did it?” He looked at the bookshelf that was starting to swing open, in awe.

I push myself off the door, walking towards him, grabbing his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Told you you would be the one to do it.” I couldn’t help but pause as his face flustered at the praise. 

Something was nagging the back of my head, but I shrugged it off for now, it could wait.

“Well, it wasn’t all me. If you hadn’t grabbed the books from the other rooms, we would have had to back track.” He tried to wave off, but I wasn’t about to have it.

“Maybe, but backtracking isn’t that bad.”

We argue a bit, a bit of fun, until I see it from the corner of my eye, glinting in the light; gold.

Akechi noticing my pause, turned and seemed to see it too.

“Joker, I’m going to say this in the most literal sense. We don’t have room for you to pick up any more items.” 

But I ignore him, dashing over to the corner of the room, shuffling inside the open box. Akechi sighed.

“Fine, I’ll take a look in the next room without you; see if there are any more guards.”

“Roger that.” I call out. Half way shoved in the box trying to reached the necklace at the bottom. He’d be fine. This was nothing compared to future Palace’s. There wasn’t anything dangerous in that room anywa-” I froze. 

I suddenly hit’s me. remembering what was in that room; and not only that, I had just changed the course of this run, which mean that room might have changed too.

I throw myself out of the box, whipping around in hopes he hadn’t gone in yet. 

“Wait, Crow!” 

But it’s too late, I see his silhouette, the flickering of candles inside the room surrounding him as he gazed upon the photo covered wall.

“Kurusu…?” I swallow the lump that began to form in my throat, hearing a broken hitch in his voice as he called out.

Well, shit.

**//Safe room - East building 3F //**

“Kurusu…” 

I can’t help but avoid his gaze. It wasn’t a common feeling; the guilt that I was right about what was in that room. He should never have had to seen that, now everything was going to change, and not for the better.

“Kurusu?” I blink, looking over to Akechi who still looked absolutely ill as when he found the pictures. I shake myself out of my daze. 

“It’s lucky that room had the rest of the map. It looks like the treasure should be close by.” I manage a pathetic chuckle. Thankfully before Akechi had pulled me out, I was able to grab the Medal key, as well as the map that was laying in the room.

“Kurusu, we need to talk about this.” We really don’t. But I relent easily, knowing his reaction would be calmer then Ryuji's or Ann's at least.

“There’s not much to say. A picture’s worth a thousand words, right?”

I could see him close his eyes, inhaling deeply, and I wasn’t dealing much better. This had never happened before. 

Why were those pictures there? Usually they were just replaced with still’s of Ann’s modeling, or still of Suzui, or some random girl. Did I leave ‘ _that_ ’ much of an impression in this run?

“You need to tell the police.” That startled a broken laugh from me. 

“And tell them what? The that a previous Olympic champion would risk his reputation doing something so stupid?”

“Let me open the case then. I could-”

“Everyone’s protecting him Akechi, not even your reputation could help you with this one; and it’s not like I have the injuries anymore that you could use for proof.”

Even Akechi flinched as he realized I spoke truth about the impossibility of it, especially since he had healed my wounds not too long ago.

“In the end, what’s happened, Is already over with. All I can do is move forwards and steal his treasure to make him confess on his own.”

“But how do you know that’s what will happen?”

_‘Because I’ve done it before.’_ I don’t say though. I only hum, acknowledging his question without answering, watching as he grew frustrated at my lack on concern over my predicament.

“When did it happen at least?” Akechi finally broke the silence that over came us, staring at me, his expression calm, but I could see it. The deadly rage in his eyes.

“It was only the once.-”

“That’s not the point. The fact it happened is what matters, You could have told me-” and suddenly he straightened up, and paling. 

“That message…” Oh guess he figured it out. 

“When you asked me for my opinion, that was when it happened wasn’t it?” He stated to raise his voice, but I wasn’t going to interrupt him. ”Thats why you didn’t answer your phone that evening. Wasn’t it!?” His fist hit the table, but if it hurt, he didn’t show it. 

“And I told you to do whatever you wanted… I could have stopped you, couldn’t I?” realization filling on his face.

I laugh bitterly, he wasn’t wrong in a sense.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

I rummage though the bag by my side, grabbing a cold coin that I had found at the beginning of our trip here. It was heavier then a normal Yen, but it would make due. 

I could practically feel the frustration coming from Akechi as he saw me flick it towards him; but caught it nonetheless, flipping it over.

“Heads.” He turned it, showing Kamoshida’s ugly mug.

“I would have did something different if you told me to. Or just let it happen.” I admitted. 

I wasn’t a hero, I would have truly left them alone to suffer their fate if Akechi had told me to, after letting me explain.

“So it’s my fault…” I had to laugh at that. 

“I could have chosen a different way, if I thought hard enough.” 

“But not with the deadline you had. You only had a few hours, right?”

“In the end, I was willing Akechi, that doesn’t change anything.”

“But it was in order to save them. You wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t gone after them?” 

I could feel it. That self destructive black tar bubbling in my chest. 

Why was he defending me, as if he knew anything about me!

“And how do you know?” His head snapped up at me, eyes widening in surprise at the venom in my voice. “For all you know, I’m some slut who was taking advantage of the situation to get a good fuck.” Not that it was too far from the truth in some cases.

He looked as if he wasted to argue back, but seemed to stop himself.

“Are you?” He asked instead, looking at me in.. Pity? I wasn’t about to have any of that.

We stood, the table being the only thing preventing us from hitting each other. 

I narrow my eyes at him; maybe I was wrong about us getting close to him this run. It seemed to just be filled with anger and regret… So why even bother with this run anymore?

_‘Why… even bother… ‘_ I knew that voice, I shouldn’t listen to it. I’ve been able to hold it down for so long, 

That’s what I tell myself. My body, however, reacts differently.

I get up, startling him, and run out of the room; Akechi calling after me.

**//Chapel //**

I rush down the middle of the Aisle, watching as it phased to the gymnasium and back. “I’m here you bastard, come and get me!”

“You idiot!” I’m pulled back by my arm; Akechi’s grip not exactly friendly. “What do you think you’re doing!?” I don’t know why he’s bothering to whisper to me. Any minute one of those shadows would come for me now. 

Before I can open my mouth however, Akechi suddenly looks past me, skin ashened.

I turn, looking to see who my reaper would be, only to see… me?

In front of us, at the end of the alter, was a replica of me. Except he was dressed up in nothing but shorts, covered in even more injuries then I had even before Akechi patched me up.

An irritated flame flickered as it didn’t take much to figure out just who this was in correlation to Kamoshida’s mind. 

“So that’s who it was…” As Akechi looked at me in confusion, I took a step closer to my doll. 

“You’re the whore they where talking about.” I could feel Akechi flinch at my words, but my doll merely looked at me, lifelessly, nodding. 

“Are you to be my reaper?” I asked, He nods again. Oh the hilarity of literally being killed by yourself.

“As if I’d let you- “A black mist shot past me. Akechi yelling in pain.

I look back, seeing him dazed, his eyes blank. I don’t remember this effect. 

But, I suppose that doesn’t matter.

I watch as he stumbled around, holding his arm out trying to steady himself. “Damn it, Kurusu, don’t do it!”

“It was an interesting run, I hope next time goes better.” I walk closer to my reflection, ready to accept my fate.

_{Is this really how you wish to end things?} Arsene._   
_{Is this really the child who once held the spirit of rebellion in their soul?}_  
  
_‘That kid is long gone, you should know that better then anyone Arsene.’_  
  
_{Then why, after decades of a flickered flame, had it suddenly grown brighter in this one world?}_

I stop, No.. That wasn’t fair.

{ _Despite it’s hardships, this world has given something that we haven’t felt in eons}  
_  
 _‘That doesn’t matter, this is my choice.’  
_  
 _{And are you going to make the choice to spend another several years killing yourself before you’ve even started?}_

I look back at Akechi, who was still stumbling around, trying to find me, calling me in concern.

I look away, trying to block it from my mind.

_{If you will not listen to me child, then perhaps you will listen to them.}  
_  
 _‘What?’_

I could hear his laughter echo in my head.

And with that, intense pain, as if being ripped apart, clawed it’s way through my chest. A strong wind circled the room, my strength wavering, as it seemed to leave me. 

“Akira! What’s going on!?” I can’t talk, can’t breath. 

I drop to the ground. Eyes starting to haze over from pain.

As I hear gasping, I force myself to twist my head, looking towards Akechi; a light pulsing around him while he screamed in pain. An awakening?

No way… there was no way this was happening, what the hell had Arsene done!

Akechi reached up, grasping his black mask, tugging at it, until…

“ROBIN HOOD!”

The light blinded me shortly, before dulling to reveal Akechi standing, tense, Robin Hood by his side. 

He steps towards me passing me; his face unreadable.

“Crow, don’t-” I try to speak, but all that comes out is a broken gasp.

“Take him down, Robin hood!”. 

I could see him step next to me. My double taking stance as it showed an expression of rage for the first time.

_‘I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow…’_  

No.. This isn’t what I wanted. Not now…

Ans as Akechi started calling out attacks, my hearing started to become muffled, my vision fading. 

The last thing I could feel was the warmth of my new bond, being my last comfort.


	11. To believe or to lose

”You’re such a moron, you know that?”

“But I’m you’re moron, right?” He pushes me lightly. Fed up with my antics.

“Can you stop being walking book of cliche’s for a minute? I’m being serious.”

Although he sounded annoyed, he didn’t bother to hide that smile of his.

Suddenly, as we walked down the alley, a normal path towards Leblanc, when we’re blocked by a large man in a suit.

We both tense out of habit, sensing an enemy, when we hear footsteps from behind as well.

This was planned.

“You’re Shido’s men.” Akechi seemed to know who they were already; and hearing Shido’s name caused me to bristle, but this was the real world. We were defenseless here; we had to be careful.

The man nods, to our confusion. And suddenly I’m grabbed from behind. 

“Akira!” Akechi moves to help me, but is forced to freeze as the man in the suit points a gun at him.

“Shido wishes to express his disappointment at your sudden lack of following instructions.”

My eyes widen. It was daylight, there was no way. I began to struggle, watching as Akechi only sighed.

“I suppose it was time for this to happen.” I pause. What did he mean.

“I had a great time, being with you… If only we had met sooner.” He turned to me, his eyes were tired, defeated.

He knew this was going to happen.

And as if time slowed, the gun shot, echoing against the alley walls, watching as blood began dripping down his face as he fell to his knees. 

I was let go, but could only run to his side. 

No, This wasn’t suppose to happen. We just got him on our side. We were suppose to defeat Shido this time.

And then a click. I look up. The man grinning, before shooting again.

**= 4/16== Midnight**  
 **//Leblanc - attic//**

I shot up, biting back a scream. That nightmare… memory, the sound of a gun shot echoing around my head.

“Are you alright?” 

My first reaction was the leap at the sudden voice, unable to tell between friend or foe, I was vulnerable. I couldn’t risk it.

“A-Akira, It’s me, calm down!” The shadowed body beneath mine struggled; I press my arm against their throat with more force. 

To my surprise though, they manage to grab my arm, pushing their weight on me to shove me over, crawling over me, pinning me down.

I look up at the figure above me. It began growing in height, it’s face morphing into something sinister, piercing gold eyes staring holes through me. I could feel myself grow sick, my breath becoming labored.

“Akira, listen, you’re having a panic attack, you need to take deep breaths.” I could faintly hear a voice, I couldn’t tell from where. But…

A panic attack? 

The figure placed it’s hands on my face, cradling it as if something precious. 

“That’s right, take a breath, look at me. I’m not the enemy.”

How could he not be the enemy?

But, as I say that, I watch, as the figure above me seemed to shift, flickering into someone else. 

Head changing to soft brown locks, those menacing golden eyes flashing to a deep maroon. 

Shut my eyes, taking another deep breath, then another… and another.

When I opened my eyes, the monster that was looming over me was gone. And in it’s place-

“Goro?” I couldn’t help but mutter. Why was he here?

“Here, let’s get you back on the bed.” He was already sliding my arm over his shoulder, pulling me up to stand, managing to catch me as my knees buckles on my way.

As he set me on the bed, he sighed, before plopping himself beside me.

“You’re very luck this place doesn’t have connecting neighbors.” Was… that an attempt to be funny? If so, I ignore it.

“What happened?” his brow raised, and I looked away sheepishly. Okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to ask.

“You don’t remember, you know, running around like an idiot trying to get yourself killed?” I pause, trying to think back.

Flashes of the Chapel entering my mind, causing me to still. Right, I basically lost myself and went on a suicidal run, and…

‘I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow…’ 

Right, we formed a bond.

But to my surprise, while looking at Akechi, it felt much stronger then it normally did when it’s first formed. Did,,, did protecting me cause it to strengthen a few levels?

“Akira?” I jump at the use of my name, but shake it off.

Whatever, if that’s what he wanted to do, so be it.

“I’m fine, anyways, who was that back there? Robin hood was it?” I ask instead, which in turn caused Akechi to tense up. “I even saw your outfit change.” I couldn’t help but tease.

“Oh course you remember that bit.” I doubt I was suppose to hear that mumbling, so I pretend not to.

“Robin hood, is essentially, my persona; as I’m aware, anyone who enters the metaverse has one.”

“I thought it was Loki.” He sighed, looking troubled.

“Well for some reason, when I first awoke in the metaverse, I was accompanied by both Robin hood and Loki; and I was lucky to have them both while being on that ship-” Right, he started in Shido’s palace. He seemed pause, looking at me with a grim expression.

“What’s wrong?” 

“How do you know about Loki?”

“You told me?” At least, I was suddenly praying he did. I had just asked about Loki out of habit.

Akechi gave me a disbelieving looking, before shaking his head.

“I never mentioned Loki… We never even fought while in the castle.” This wasn’t fairing well for me. 

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to dig myself further into a my own grave. But I could tell Akechi put up his guard. It sort of hurt, considering he said he wanted to be close before.

“What are you hiding, Kurusu?”

“I haven’t hidden anything from you.” And it was true. Everything I’ve told him has been truth. He hummed in agreement.

“Maybe hiding isn’t the right word. What ‘aren't’ you telling me?” 

As I continue to stay quiet, I see his expression drop. A sad, distant look flickering across it.

“Am I really that untrustworthy? It seems I’m having to pull teeth just to get things out of you.” 

“It’s hard to explain.” And it was. How was I suppose to tell him that more then half my life has been spent being betrayed or killed by him?. “It’s more like we’re still at the semi-friend stage.”

“And you’re the one who’s pulling away for some reason.” I nod my head, confirming his statement.

“At least I’m telling you things when I do. You haven’t even opened up about yourself aside from your birthday, you aren’t making things easier either.” I couldn’t help but spit out. Here he was expecting me to give everything up, while being silent himself.

I can’t help but feel smug as he falters at my words, before rubbing his forehead, tense.

“I.. Suppose you’re right…”That surprised me. I wasn’t expecting him to admit it. 

“There are things I’m keeping from you. It’s unfair of me to expect, never mind force you, to tell me everything about you.” You’re not kidding.

“If you tell me how you know about Loki… I’ll tell you what I’ve been hiding.” I blink, gaping at him. Did he just…?

I watch him, staring in hopes to see if he was bluffing; but… all I could see was genuine determination.

“You really mean that? Don’t you?” He only nods, his grip tightening as his knuckles go white. “Why?” I can’t help but ask, there was no was this was going to be this easy. It was never this easy.

“I don’t know.” He leans backwards, laying halfway on the bed, sighing. I held back a choke, looking at the familiar motion, reminding me of- No, that run was done with. I needed to pay attention to the now.

“I just… Even though my gut tells me not to trust you with anything-” Ouch, at least he looks sorry about it. “-it’s going to sound ridiculous, but I get this feeling of ‘wanting’ to get closer. As if it’s right.”

Ah, so he was still experiencing deja-vi from the last time loop. That would explain it.

“Akechi…”

I stare at the ceiling, ignoring his questioning gaze.

“I don’t care about what you’re hiding. I just want to know you as ‘you’.” He stays silent for a moment before moving off the bed, standing up, his arms crossed as he put on a defeated expression.

“You just don’t want to tell me.”

“You’re only half right.” He chuckled, it ringing hallow in my head. “I want to get closer to you this time. That’s why I’m not saying anything.” He huffs, catching my words.

“Again with the past tense. Maybe I should have you tested for drugs. Or send you to mental asylum. 

“That’s not funny.” I snap at him. He jolted back at the venom in my voice, and backed down. That would be a question for another time I guess.

I watch as he takes out his phone, sighing as he picks up his bag, laying on the floor. “Anyways, I suppose you’re fine now. I should be heading out.” I stilled.

Something about his words seemed final. I didn’t like it.

As he starts to step away, I’m unable to control myself as I launch myself from the bed, grabbing onto his waist in a hug.

“W-What are you doing!?” Now was not the time to tease him for being flustered. “This is highly inappropriate!”

“Maybe in this world.” I cant help but sulk when he merely rolls his eyes.

“Heads or tails?” He stills as I ask, but relents to my question.

“The truth.” 

I sigh, placing my head against his shoulder, I could feel him tremble.

“I’ve been stuck in a time loop that usually lasts depending on what happens; for what seems like eons.” He slumps against me, probably looking fed up. “That’s how I knew what Kamoshida was going to do.” I pause, debating on whether to tell him about knowing Shido and what he’d made Akechi do, but decide against it as his breath hitched. 

He tried to pull away, but I held on tighter, not finished. 

“In most time lines, things go bad; especially between us. That’s why I don’t know how to act around you. Not knowing whether you’ll hate me or like me when we meet. It’s a risky gamble.”

“But I told you from the beginning that you were interesting.” That he did; but..

“That’s not always a good thing Akechi.” A shudder going through me, they were not good memories.

“You told me you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I did.” I confirmed

“How is this suppose to be possible? And for goodness sake, I’m not going to run, so let go.” I sulk, but do as he asks, watching as he puts distance between us. I suddenly felt cold.

He searches my face, looking unsure when he finds no sign of betrayal.

“You’re not lying…” He trails off, in awe. I just shrug, continuing my story.

“I don’t know how it started, to be honest.” I could feel him watching me, judging my words. I don’t mind, not if he actually listens. 

“Just, one day I was on my way back home after my probation, and the next, I woke up on the bus on the way here.” I rub the back of my neck, exhaustion taking over. “You can only Imagine how thoroughly freaked out I was.” I let out an empty laugh, he doesn’t respond.

“And with that, it continued. No matter what I did. Whether I got the group together, or avoided the metaverse at all cost. Nothing seemed to work…And after a few years, I started getting… bored. So I started becoming reckless, not caring what happened.” 

“So all of this is a game to you?” 

“No… Not with you. I respect you too much to play with you like that.” He looked surprised at my admission, but I could see the doubt lingering in his eyes.

“Kurusu-” Ouch, back to formalities huh? 

“I really don’t know what to make of this… It seems just too unreal-”

“More unreal then the fact the metaverse exists?” He paused, and I knew I made a point. But he shook it off quickly.

“I’m sorry Kurusu… But I can’t believe you.” Curiously enough, it sounded more like he was convincing himself that. 

And then, an idea popped in my head.

“Then come with us.”

“Come with you?” He repeated, as if making sure he heard right.

“Yeah” I nod, a plan starting to form in my head. “We pretend that I stumbled upon the app on your phone, and found out you had a persona, that way you can join us while to defeat Kamoshida.” I could see he was still debating with himself. I wonder what was holding him back? 

But that could wait. He just needed a little nudge.

“ I’ll tell you right now what happens, and you can see for yourself…” I continued, trailing off.

“Tell me.” Bingo

“Now, because you’re joining us, I don’t know if it’ll be the exact same, but the layout and the monster Kamoshida’s shadow becomes should be the same.” I warn him. Thankfully, despite not believing in my time travels, understood the possible consequences surrounding it.

What a hypocrite.

And so, I spent most of the morning telling him the details. Using my black journal to reference important key notes and draw a map of locations. 

Thankfully he managed to follow my explanation pretty quickly.

-

“So that should be it.” Or at least, I thought it would be, until Akechi looked at me troubled.

“You finished with the battle, but you never explained what happened afterwards to him. Does he truly confess to his crimes?” I could tell his solemn curiosity was genuine. He had spent all his persona’s life causing mental breakdowns when he could have easily just stolen their treasure.

“It depends.” I start. He looks at me, brows furrowed. “Depending on everyone’s feelings towards him, In some cases we cause a mental break down as well.” 

“You-” He inhaled sharply. I suppose he didn’t expect that, did he.

“So, change your mind about me being a killer?” I tease, remembering our conversation the day before.

“You realize I could charge you right now for that confession.” Though seemingly calm, is voice was shaking.

I raise my hands out. Calling his bluff. 

Which apparently, he didn’t find it funny though; as the next thing I knew I was stuck in handcuffs.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to keep your mouth shut.” I couldn’t help but agree. Staring at my wrists being bound.

But at the same time, I couldn’t regret it. Not when he perked up, amused at the situation, as if we weren’t fighting minutes before.

“But you know…” a memory popped in my head. “This isn't the only time you’ve put me in handcuffs.”

“So I’ve arrested you before? How surprising.” He was full of sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

“Nope.” That got his attention. “I was surprised you know, that you would use them like that to me. What a shameful detective.” 

I watched as his face changed. Confusion, to realization, to flushed embarrassment.

“I did not!” He was in horror, though his face red, 

“Maybe, maybe not.” It was fun teasing him. He stomped over to me, grabbing the chains that held my hands together,

“Kurusu, You better-!”

“What the hell is going on here!”? We both freeze, Sojiro at the top of the stairs looking at us in shocked rage.

Risking a glance at the window, I noticed the sun was up. Did they really stay up all night?

“Ah, Sakura-san” He pulled away from me, keeping a few step distance as he nervously greeted Sojiro. They must have introduced each other when they were meeting the other day.“I’m sorry to intrude, we had some things that needed to be spoken about-”

“And it had to be done first thing in the morning, in my shop?” I bit back a laugh, it really did sound ridiculous when he put it like that. But that amusement died down as I saw the mortification on Akechi’s face, looking like a child being screamed at.

I sigh, knowing I couldn’t let him suffer.

“It’s my fault, Sojiro.” They both faced towards me. “I was the one who called him to come in so early. I figured since it would be before shop opened you wouldn’t mind.”

“I do mind, and that still doesn’t explain why your handcuffed, boy.” He.. made a good point. But before I could open my mouth to form another excuse, another voice interrupted me.

“We’re together!” The room fell silent, both Sojiro and I looking at Akechi in as much shock as he appeared himself. Did he just…?

I didn’t even bother hiding the dark grin that grew. Watching as he paled in comparison, having sealed his own fate.

He did.


	12. A very bad day

**= 4/16== Early Morning**

After the embarrassing moment of being un-cuffed by Akechi, and being given a scolding by Sojiro, who seemed to have calmed down some; I noticed Morgana still wasn’t around; but before I could even think of looking back upstairs, Sojiro swiftly kicked us out, telling us to get to school, and that he’d have a talk with me when I returned.

The two of us stood stupid in front of the shop; it taking a moment for us to start making our way to the station.

“I can’t believe I said that.” Akechi groaned, flushed in humiliation.

“Well to be fair, I wasn’t expecting it either.” He just gives me a flat look. “Hey, it’s your own fault. You should have just let me take the blame, he wouldn’t have done anything to ruin your reputation you know.”

He seemed to pause, giving me a look of disbelief.

“Is that what you think I was worried about?”

I stop a step after him. Confused.

Akechi only looked up towards the sky, muttering while looked exasperated.

“I’m sorry?” I honestly didn’t know what to do. Was I missing something?

“What if he kicked you out? I was clearly trespassing, and after taking blame on ‘inviting’ me, you could have gotten in some real trouble with your probat-” He cuts

himself off, looking around suddenly.

I take a quick look around as well, noticing just how many people were in the streets.

Right, This wasn’t the best place to talk.

I force myself to continue walking, waiting a short moment for Akechi to catch up.

“Anyways, so are you going to come back here tonight for my scolding? I’m sure you’ll love that.” I tease, trying to lighten up the mood.

“And risk getting scolded as well? No, thank you.”

“What if I pay for your coffee?” I could hear his steps falter a moment before continuing. Too easy.

“I suppose I could make time to visit.”

And with that, we continued our light conversation until we parted at Shibuya station; both of us having to transfer to other trains.

**= 4/16== Morning**

“You know, you could have told me he was your boyfriend.” The relief at hearing his voice was embarrassing.

“It was something we just agreed on not to long ago.” I step inside the small alleyway, smiling at Morgana who was on top a box.

“Yeah, well. Still. Anyways, we have a lot to do today! I’ve been around the town and there’s a lot of places we need to go in order to prepare for the palace!” So that’s where he took off to all night.

“Thanks Morgana. I’ll be sure to follow your instructions after school.” He chirped at the praise, quickly jumping in my bag as I held it out for him.

Seeing how I was early still. I leaned against the wall, listening to what wisdom he had for me today.

Starting from getting a seat on the train, to looking deciding we should check out the clinic by Leblanc for some medicine.

I sigh, slightly tuning him out. Today was going to be one of ‘those’ days, I could tell.

**= 4/16== Afternoon**

I try to listen to to Ushimaru’s lesson as best I could, but exhaustion from not having slept the night was starting to overcome me.

Thankfully, my prayers for something interesting to happened were answered as my phone began to buzz, signaling a message.

:Ryuji/Ann/Akira:

R >> Hey, we’re meeting up at the hideout after school right? A>> Don’t text now, we’re in class.  
R >> Whoa! You mean you’re actually listening to this crap?  
A >> Yeah, but none of it’s sticking today.  
R >> I know right?  
R >> Anyway, hideout after school?  
A >> Where exactly is this ‘hideout’?  
R >>The school roof  
A >> Wait, we can still go up there?  
R> Yeah, I’ll let you in, I’ll be waiting, just come up once schools over,  
<< Gotacha  
R >> I’ll fine you if you’re late!

I switch the IM’s hoping for a message from Akechi, faltering as I see none. Perhaps it would be best to keep him up to date though?

:Goro:  
<< Hey, we’re going to have a meeting after school. You think you can make it?

I pause, feeling my surroundings. I could feel a murderous intent, and before I could react, a piece of chalk hits me in the face.

“Kurusu! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you?” I must have really been out of it if I didn’t dodge that.

“That’s what you get for daydreaming. Kids these days have no respect for their elders.” Mr. Ushimaru turned to the board, continuing with the lesson as if nothing happened. I rolled my eyes, whatever.

**= 4/16== After school**

:Goro:

<< Hey, we’re going to have a meeting after school. You think you can make it?  
>> Sorry, I have some business at work. I’ll meet you at Leblanc for that show however.

I roll my eyes, what a jerk.

“Hey, ‘kira? You okay man?” I startle, looking up at Ryuji an and Ann looking at me concerned.

“Sorry, I’m fine, what was it?” I try to redirect the conversation, but apparently Morgana was feeling a bit revengeful.

“He’s probably talking with that boyfriend of his,” He looks away nonchalantly, but I could see the smug look on his face. I immediately planned on giving him cat food for the rest of the week.

“Wha- boyfriend?” Ryuji’s the first to react, not surprisingly. Ann however looked disappointed.

When I looked at her though, it seemed to snap her out of whatever thought she was in and smiled in return.

“Is that a problem?” I ask, suddenly tense, realizing this could be a big issue.

Thankfully however, it wasn’t; and the both of them began reassuring me that they were cool with my ‘relationship’ status.

“Anyways, never mind all that, we’re all here now, let’s get goin’” Ryuji looked pumped up. I felt a bit bad that we’d be bursting that bubble.

“Hold on, it’s still too early for us to head to the palace today.” Morgana jumped up onto the table, getting our attention, Ryuji just groaned.

“But why? Don’t we just gotta steal that treasure thing?”

“Don’t underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare. As well as meet our new member.”

“New member? When did this happen?” For once, Ann looked just as confused as Ryuji for once.

I bite back a sigh, glaring at Morgana, who’s ears flattened.

“Wh-what are you looking at me like that for, I thought you told them already!”

“I was going to tell them before you decided to announce him like that.”

Ann and Ryuji look at me accusingly. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Who’s this new guy?”  
“When did this happen?”  
“There’s someone else with a persona?”

They both started asking questions at rapid fire, not giving me time to answer.

“Guys!” I finally yell out, startling them.

They at least have the decency to look abashed at their outbursts.

“Now before you blow up. I want to tell you that I trust him. That ‘we’ can trust him to be on our side.” I was lying though my teeth. I had no idea what Akechi was thinking, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Akira? You’re kinda scaring me. Just who is this guy?”

“Yeah, you make it sound like some cop or something.” Ryuji starts chuckling.

I just stare at him, waiting for him to finish. Though Ryuji just looked at me in confusion, Ann seemed to get the hint.

“You’re letting a cop help us?!” Thankfully she was quieter then Ryuji when realizing these things.

“He’s not a cop, He a detective.” I try to explain, but that doesn’t help my case.

“Same thing man! I can’t believe you’re thinking of bringing some old man into this!” He kicks the chair in front of him slightly, causing it to tip.

“He’s not some old man, or an adult, so you don’t have to worry about that Ryuji.” That seemed to catch his attention, confusion written all over his face.

I sigh, this was getting no where.

“His name is Goro Akechi, he’s a student like ourselves, but-”

“Oh! I’ve heard of him!” Ann took out her phone, I’m guessing searching for him online. “This is him, right?”

She put her phone on the table for us to see. And on her screen was most definitely Akechi,

“He looks stuck up.” Ryuji’s the first to react.

“He’s more subdued then you'd think.” I can’t help but shot back

“Where did you even meet him? It says here he goes to a different school.” Ann took back her phone, looking through the web page.

“On my first day in Shibuya; bumped into him when I got lost in the trains.” I keep it short and simple.

“But how did you figure out he had a persona?” Ah, there was the question.

“Pass me a yen, will you?” Ryuji looks at me taken aback, but shoves his hands in his pocket taking out his wallet and passing me a coin.

Heads… tails… I flip it.

Heads.

I start flipping it between my fingers, showing off, which Ann seemed to appreciate at least.

“I passed him my phone and he recognized the app.” I would have to make sure to set the story straight with Akechi later.

“Man.. I still don’t know about this..” Ryuji; always following his gut, had every reason to be worried. But it was too late now.

“Well, think about it as a trial. If he does well, maybe he’ll think of joining? And if these palaces get stronger, we’re going to need more people for sure.”

Ryuji seemed unable to argue against that. “Fine, but if he drags us down, he out, alright?” I nod my head, trying to placate him.

I go back to my phone, wondering if I should let him know how our discussion went, but that though instantly gets distracted.

“Hey! What was that for!” I turn towards the two, apparently just having missed Ann swiping Ryuji on the back of his head.

“Be nice. This guy could be a real big help. So what if he looks like that?”

“It’s not his looks.” Ann and I both give him a doubtful look which causes him to flush in embarrassment. “Okay, it’s not just his looks. It’s just being with the cops, ya’know?” and I did. And worse, it went even further up then the cops.

“I know Ryuji, but I really believe he will be helpful for us. Especially in the castle.”

“You know, you seem awfully defensive of this guy. I thought you just met a few days ago, when you got here right?” Damn it Ryuji, why are you being so insightful today? It must be because of the excitement of going to the palace.

“It’s probably because it’s his boyfriend.” The silence was defining.

I turn to Morgana, and he flattened into the bag. “Don’t think I won’t get you grade C cat food.”

“You wouldn’t!: He nearly jumps out of the bag. A dramatic look of terror.

“Um, excuse me? Are we just going to ignore this?!” Ryuji stood up, looking ill.

“We can. Actually I’d prefer if we did.” I wasn’t trying to be funny,

“No way, this is big news Akira. You’re dating ‘the’ prince detective?”

Right, his fans gave him some ridiculous nickname, didn’t they?

“It’s new.” And technically speaking, it was. As in, this morning.

“Man, how’d you end up with some prissy pants?” Ryuji was taking this much harder then I’d hope. At least it wasn’t down right rejection this time.

I sigh irritated, this was getting no where fast.

I grab my bag, ignoring Morgana’s shout of surprise.

“Look if you’re so against it fine. But this ‘thing’ better not translate over when we’re fighting at the palace. “

“Akir-” Ann seemed to try and say something, but I wasn’t having it. Hell, fake relationship or not, this was starting to get on my nerves.

“I gotta go. Stuff to do tonight. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” And with that, made my way to the stairs door, trying my hardest not to slam it shut behind me.

And as I made my way down the halls, I say nothing as I felt Morgana flattening himself in the bag.

**//Yogen-Jaya//**

As I exit the Yogen-Jaya station, Morgana dug his nails in my side. I flinch at the suddenness.

_‘Well someone snapped out of their guilt spell.’_

“You could have just spoke you know.” I complain, but he ignores it though.

“You remember that customer you met a Leblanc before? The one who prescribes medication after a quick examination?” He was talking about Tae Takemi.

“If she’s the kind of doctor who gets sketchy rumors like that, maybe she’ll help us out.” I frown at that, remembering the harsh words that seemed to follow her.

“She’s somewhere in the neighborhood right?” I nod. “But how can we get get to give up some medicine…?”

“I still have some of those injuries from before, that didn’t manage to get healed in the palace. That could work.”

“We still have to talk about that, you know.” I knew. But that would have to wait for tonight. We had work to do.

I enter the building, the fumes of medicine heavy in the air.

“…Is this your first visit?” She looks at me, thoughtful. “I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before…”

“At Leblanc.” I knew she didn’t really care though.

“Well, whatever… So, what are you here for today?”

“My body feels lethargic.” She continued to stare at me, before motioning towards the door, uninterested.

“Please head to the exam room.”

And with that, I follow her into the room.

-

“…In a case like yours it’s usually just due to stress. But, seeing these injuries…” She looks me over again, my shirt having been discarded moments before. “I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers, ok?” I nod, remembering full well she was out of stock. Which she mumbled to herself moments later.

“Actually, until I restock them, we should go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyways.” She looks up at me with judging eyes, knowing she was testing me. “Which type of pill do you want, a sweet tasting one or a bitter one?”

“Which ever you think would be best for me.” That seemed to surprise her, but she didn’t let it bother her, merely setting her clipboard down and sitting back.

“Why don’t we stop beating around the bush…” I inwardly sigh, Oh course she would notice ‘something’

“Although those injuries are as real as they get, they’re old. You’re not as bad off as you say you are, and i’m not as dumb as I look, you know.” She pauses, watching me carefully.

“I’m guessing you’re here because you heard the rumors about me, huh?”

There’s no point in lying, she always was a smart one. I nod my head, grimacing as I feel Morgana dig his claws in my leg this time.

“Hmm?” She looked me over, a flicker of concern, before its gone. “Well never mind; fine, I’ll prescribe you some medicine. But- only medication that will help you recover your health.”

She turns to her desk, writing on her many sheets of paper. “It should be fine, you don’t look like you’ll be any trouble.” I bite back a smart remark, which thankfully she doesn’t notice. “This is my private practice. All the medicine I dispense is original, and I do have a license to make my own formulas, So there's not worries about that.”

“Right, I’ll be in your care then.” I grab my shirt, feeling her eyes staring at my back.

“You’re a pretty weird kid, you know? I wonder what you’re going to use the medicine for…” she trails off; but I knew she’s shake it off before getting to interested.

“Well, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem..”

-  
As I walk out, I stumble back as I nearly knock into a man in a suit. Right, this guy came here as well.

But that didn’t matter; I wasn’t about to stick around just to nearly get caught at eavesdropping; and anyways, I had to make it back to Leblanc to get my hands slapped.

**= 4/16== Evening**

To my surprise sitting at the bench looking rather upset, was Akechi., who didn’t seem to realize I came in.

“Missed me that soon?” I ask out, startling him. Thankfully he had put his cup down already; he was, however, not impressed by my entrance, glaring at me.

“I thought you were suppose to be here before me? Why are you so late?”

“Now, now honey, I’m not cheating.” He rolled his eyes, looking back at his coffee.

“I’m not worried about that.” I laugh at the denial, but it dies quickly as I watch at him closely. Traces of relief on his face. But why?

“So you’re back.” I stand to attention, turning towards Sojiro who came out of the kitchen. He doesn’t acknowledge it

“Close the sign, we have some talking to get done.” Oh wow, this must have been serious if it warranted closing shop.

I went back over to the door, peaking outside to flip the sign around, before popping back in.

Sojiro motioning for me to take a seat at the bar beside Akechi.

I do so, thanking him softly as he passed me a cup of coffee. Bringing it up to my mouth to sip.

“So, do you plan on telling me how you two got in that mess this morning? And I know it wasn’t just some ‘play’ you were up to.”

I choke on the drink, Akechi thankfully managing to knock my back despite his own stutterings.

“What’s what you deserve, you brat.” He doesn’t even bat an eye at having to clean up the mess I made on the bar table.

“Ah, well Sakura-san-”

“Not you. I want the kid here to explain himself.” Sojiro ruthlessly cuts Akechi off, causing him to back off.

I couldn’t help the stink eye I knew I must have been giving him. But at this point I didn’t care.

“So tell me, kid. What made you think it was appropriate to call your secret boyfriend over in the middle of the night?”

I could see Akechi started the flush, it going down his neck. I suppose this would be something similar to being caught by your parents.

“He was just tending to some injuries I have.” Better to go halfway true then to outright lie.

They both turn to me, looking at me like I’d gone mad, but I refused to break eye contact with Boss.

“So you’re getting into fights?” I could hear the heat from his voice. Probably ready to kick me out at the wrong word.

“It’s not like that, Sakura-san. He was just protecting someone.” It was my turn to look to him as if he’d gone mad. I nudge his foot with my own, hoping he’d get the hint to shut up.

Sadly he just seemed to ignore the warning.

“ I’m working on a case at his school. Akira offered to help me since he was near to the suspect.” He was calm, but I knew that wouldn’t be enough to convince Sojiro.

“During the investigation, Akira noticed that some girls were going to being very seriously harmed, and decided to-”

“Stick his nose where it didn’t belong again.” He sighed, rubbing his head, an exhausted expression on his face. “Look, Akechi, considering you didn’t act surprised when I mentioned his criminal record, I’m assuming you know about it, right?”

Akechi nodded, his hands gripping the cup.

“So, are you also aware that it was _because_ he stuck his nose where it didn’t belong that he got here in the first place?”

I could see the frustration clear on Akechi’s face.

“I’m perfectly aware of the details surrounding his case; and his punishment didn’t match the crime; if it was a crime at all.”

Now that was an interesting way to put it. I never knew he thought about it that way.

“Look, I’m not about to argue about the  _what if_ ’s or _buts_ of police work. What’s happened, happened. And what this kid needs right now is to keep his head low and not get into any more trouble. Not ending up looking like a thug getting a beating.”

I could tell Akechi was about to explode, probably not use to being dismissed so bluntly. That wasn’t my main concern. My heart dropped in my stomach as I took a look at Sojiro closely.

“You don’t believe us…”

He laughs, the darkness of it chilling me.

“Of course I don’t believe it. You two are still kids; and although ‘he’ might be some detective for justice, it doesn’t mean trying to get you off the hook is off the table-” he shoots Akechi a look, “-and you, don’t look so shocked, I may be old, but I still watch the news. I recognize you from your interviews.” He finished.

“Now, as long as you pay for your drink or meals, I don’t mind you coming by, but that aside, I’m telling you to keep, whatever this thing you have out of my shop.  
And with that, he takes my cup, taking Akechi’s half full one as well.

A clear sign of dismissing us.


	13. One of many nights...

**= 4/16== Night**

I watch, as my phone starts to vibrate on the table for the millionth time, threatening to fall off it’s side. Letting me know of the incoming messages I knew I shouldn't risk missing, but couldn’t bother reading.

I fall to my side, until I’m laid flat out across the couch, sighing to myself; just hating this life in general. Dark thoughts fluttering through my head as I dazed out.

“Hey…stop that.” Morgana leap on top of the table across from me, staring at my pathetic form.

“Stop what?” I decided to bite, wondering what he was talking about.

“Thinking. Akechi told me you do dumb things when you think too hard.” I roll my eyes, of course he’d say that.

“It’s kind of a basic human function, so I don’t think I can stop even if I wanted to.” I huff, Morgana didn’t look impressed.

“Don’t be a smart ass. Sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” He began to curl up tight against me. A comforting gesture.

If there was anything; I was at least thankful that Morgana hadn’t changed. Despite having just met, he was not one to doubt, or push sore subjects.

I shift around until I’m staring at the room around me, having been commanded to stay put.

It was so familiar, yet unfamiliar. I had been in this room thousands of times, even dying here. Yet it was my first time.

_Akechi’s apartment._

Filled with rage, he had grabbed me by the hand, not bothering to ask me if I had anywhere else to go, and brought me to his here.

Just from that act alone, I could tell he was being strongly influenced by his other world self; something I still had to explain once he got back.

But it was getting so hard to stay awake waiting for him to return. Who even knew what he was doing.

Hell he could be causing another break down; but I couldn’t care less right now. I just wanted him back.

It was useless though; as my eyes continuing to close on their own accord.

-

_Watching as Sojiro looked at me lifelessly, I couldn’t handle it anymore. I just broke._

_I ran out of the shop. Running with no destination in mind, just trying to run away from this life._

_I wanted something new. This was new. This wasn’t what I wanted._

_‘It’s all your fault.’ That voice. No, Stay down, stay chained up, go away.’_

_“Akira!” and suddenly I’m flying forwards, a heavy mass landing on top of me._

_I don’t bother to try to move it, the only sound in the dark night being our heaving breathing._

_We stay like that for awhile. The figure warm against my back. It was a comforting heaviness._

_“Can I trust you’re not going to run away again?” He asked, having caught his breath it seemed. I laugh at the reversed nature of the situation not long ago._

_“…Yeah.”_

_And it was true. There was really no point in running anymore. Not when there was no exit in current sight._

_I could hear him sigh in relief, before pulling away, and pulling me up to sit against the wall beside us with him._

_“I get the feeling that wasn’t how Sojiro usually acts.” Forget ripping off the bandage, he was rubbing salt in the wound._

_“He’s… just tired. A lot of things going on at home probably.” I knew I was turning a blind eye, but I couldn’t handle it right now._

_“Akira…” No. I refused to be pitied._

_“It’s fine. He’s just been more irritated then usual. It was my own fault. He had warned me several times not to get into trouble.”_

_“You’re allowed to make mistakes, Akira.”_

_No.. I really wasn’t. Not if I wanted things to go smoothly._

_“Seems like I’ve been making a lot of them.” I say instead._

_I could see him struggle to make a rebuttal, not coming up with anything._

_“Is there anything I could do to for you?” It was a genuine question, but I couldn’t help but tease._

_“Hold my hand?” I shot back immediately, god this was becoming too sad. An old man being comforted by a kid._

_To my surprise though, I see him hesitate. Was he really thinking about it?_

_“You don’t have to, I know you have a thing with people touching you.” His face scrunched up, like I gave him sour milk._

_“I don’t have a ‘thing’ about people toughing me.”_

_“Akechi, you turn red when ever you touch someone for more then a few seconds”_

_“I do not!” I laugh at the familiar denial, startling him. I hold out my hand, daring him to prove me wrong._

_I blink, when suddenly my hand is grabbed harshly._

_“You know, if you wanted to hold it that badly, you could have just asked.” I smirk at the irritated twitch he made._

_He had turned away, so I didn’t know if he actually turned red or not._

_“Just be quiet.” I hum, squeezing his hand teasingly. But I relax, as he returned the action._

_And with that, we sat there, in the dark holding hands like a pair of idiots._

_But I had to admit, it had calmed down significantly, my chest no longer burning._

_-_

_And after what seemed like hours in our own personal bubble…_

_I should get back…” I mutter, but I’m sure he can hear it. “I… I can fix this.”_

_“Maybe he’s calmed down?” It was more of an awkward question then a confident statement, but I appreciated the attempt nonetheless._

_“Hmph! And here I thought I was going to find you all panicked, and here you are all lovely dovey.” I sigh in relief; I had left my bag at the shop, leaving Morgana there in tow. Hopefully he wasn’t too annoyed with that._

_Akechi on the other hand, jumped at the sudden voice._

_“You’re just jealous I can hold hands with someone.” I tease, raising the hand that was currently holding Akechi’s._

_I’m slightly disappointed when Akechi quickly shakes it off, taking his hand back._

_“That doesn’t matter! I can do those things when I become human again!” He hissed, I knew I hit a sore spot._

_“Sure kitty, kitty.” I go to pat him, but he swats at my hand, annoyed. Cries of denial of being a cat being ignored._

_I get up, watching as Akechi did the same, dusting himself off._

_“I guess I should get going then.”_

_“I’ll walk you back.” He seemed strangely adamant, but considering the mess I was currently, I could guess why._

_“If you want.” And with that, I turn away._

_I don’t wait, as I start making my way back to Leblanc; but I couldn’t help but take comfort in the footsteps that followed behind me._

_-_

_The first thing we noticed, was that the cafe was dark, It’s sign CLOSED._

_I could feel myself grow nauseous. I knew, deep down, what had happened; as it’s happened once before._

_I almost tell Akechi not to bother, as he reached for the door, but a small flame of hope was praying that it was left unlocked._

_It wasn’t._

_“He locked you out?” the flame quickly flickered out. With how Sojiro was behaving, it shouldn’t have been a surprise._

_“Great work detective, couldn’t have done it without you.” I immediately regret the harsh words, but Akechi seemed to just shrug them off, turning to me in concern._

_“Is there anywhere you can stay the night?” I feel a bit offended when he asks that, but then I realized, no. There was no one I was close enough to that would let me_

_stay at their house._

_And then, as I went to grab my wallet, I realized my bag was still ‘inside’ the cafe, along with my money._

_So no hotel for me tonight… at least with ‘my’ money._

_“No.” I startle at Akechi’s sudden glare._

_“No?”_

_“I’ve learned that look Akira. You’re thinking of doing something foolish.”_

_Before I could ask him what he meant, he suddenly grabbed my hand, dragging me down the street._

_“Akechi-?” I quickly realized we were headed towards the station._

_“I’m not about to let you sleep in the streets, when I have a couch you can use.”_

_“Really Akechi, didn’t I tell you to buy me dinner first at least?” I try to tease, but to my surprise though, instead of flushing, he merely responds back._

_“I’ll buy you dinner later.”_

_Well. I guess that was that._

_And the next thing I knew; I was on the train, making my way to an unknown residential area of the city. Practically being shoved inside the tiny apartment._

-

A sudden yelp of pain sounds in the room, and my eyes shot open, startling me as Akechi was stood in front of me, grabbing at his knee.

I must have fallen asleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He looked genuinely sorry, though laced with pain.

“Did you just get back?” I sat up, bringing my feet to the floor. After a moment of stretching his leg, wincing as he bent it, he sat down beside me, placing the bag he was holding on the table.

“I got delayed, my boss needed something done quickly.” Guess I was right about having gone to the metaverse.

But I just nod my head in acceptance, not expecting anything more.

I turn to look around, noticing Morgana had disappeared, he was with me when I fell asleep, right?

“He’s in my room. Apparently you kicked him off at some point.”

Oh. Oops.

However, my curiosity over took my guilt, and I grabbed the bag. Instead of actual food however, it looked more like ingredients.

“I did say I was going to feed you didn’t I?”

“Does it count as feeding me if I’m the one cooking?” He looked at me in surprised that I knew that, before settling with a cheeky grin.

I could feel myself grow warm. God, it had been some time since I’ve seen that look.

“Considering I paid for it, I did buy you dinner.”

“Ever the charmer, I see. Does that mean I get dessert too, Honey?” To my surprise though, he nudged his foot with mine.

“You’ll have to find out, Sweetheart.”

I choke, snapping myself out of our little flirt, and started laughing, it ringing hollow in my ears.

_'Now if only he really meant that.'_

I had to stop this. Two weeks in and I was already falling in deep.

“We need to talk.” And instantly the fun mood soured.

It was better to get it over with than taking advantage of the situation.

“You want to talk about how Sakura-san’s been acting towards you already?” I shake my head, causing his face to drop even more.

“It’s about why you’re experienceing these mood swings.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned away from me, scowling and tense, and I merely lean back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“But I do.” I could see him falter from the corner of my eye. "You've gone from distrusting me early this morning, to possibly having romantic feelings; and it’s better to tell you why sooner, and have you hate me now, than later when I’ve become more attached.”

"More attached?" I hum.

"You've got me around your finger without even realizing it..." I was a bit disappointed at the lack of a reaction, but continue on anyways. "Will you listen to me properly?”

After a moment of silence, I hear him shifting around.

I turn to him, seeing him taking out his wallet; a yen. My heart drops.

“Akechi?” He flips it.

Tails.

“I can’t.” And for some reason that hurt me more then I expected it too.

We end up sitting in the silence; because, what else could be said at the blatant rejection?

It seemed Akechi couldn’t deal with the awkward air between us; because he suddenly got up, seeming to try and get as far away from me as possible.

“I think I’m going to head to bed…” he sighs. “It’s been a long day.” And with how I was feeling, I couldn’t have agreed more.

His made his way to another door, his bedroom; a moment later, Morgana was kicked out. 

I guess he really was going to shut himself in for the night.

I look back at the bag in front of me, realizing we probably wouldn’t be cooking tonight.

I lift up the bag anyways, calling him out.

“What about dinner?”

I could see Akechi pause, but my hopes are dashed as he shook his head, still refusing to look at me.

“I’m not feeling hungry at the moment… feel free to use the kitchen when you wish to eat.”

And just like that, he left the room, the small click of the door closing behind him echoing louder then if he had slammed it.


	14. Preparation day

**= 4/17== Morning**

I jolt. waking up to the sound of an alarm clock, which moments later, stops ringing; a loud thud of something hitting the floor following after.

It took me a moment, but when I realized what happened, I let out a startled laugh.

Akechi must have thrown his clock across the room again. I guess he didn’t have work or was cycling this morning; though considering it was a Sunday it made sense he’d want to sleep in.

Making my way through my regular routine, I head to the bathroom to clean up, putting my shirt in the hamper for the wash that day.

I frown at the sight of myself in the mirror.

_’Maybe I need to to the gym with Ryuji more…’_

Oh well, I’d have to ask him tomorrow.

And with that, I make my way to the kitchen, ready to start the day right.

Making Goro breakfast.

-

After managing to get together a semi-decent breakfast with what food we did have in the fridge, I started boiling water, growing frustrated as I couldn’t find any coffee in the cupboards.

“I was sure I bought some yesterday…”

I hear the door open, the patter of footsteps walking it’s way closer, maybe he put them somewhere else?”

“Goro, did you move the Coffee?”

“What are you talking about, I don’t have any coffee- Why aren’t you wearing a shirt!?”

Hearing the baffled voice from behind me, it was at that moment a chill ran through me; this was the wrong loop.

I turn to him embarrassment clear on my face, watching his own face go red, trying not to stare.

“I.. Um, got lost in which time I was in.” I admitted.

“You what?” His voice cracked, looking unsure how to react. “Never mind that, put a shirt on!”

“I put it in the hamper, could you get it for me? I’ll put breakfast on the table.”

Thankfully the promise of food calmed him slightly, and while looking relieved to be excused, he practically dashed out of the kitchen.

-

By the time I finished setting the table up, with what little Gor-Akechi had in his drawers, he returned throwing a bundle of fabric at me.

Pulling them apart, I realize it’s a white T-shirt and beige shorts. Right, he didn’t own dark clothes.

I start getting dressed, pausing a moment at the slight inhale from him.

The temptation to tease was there. But… I shouldn’t risk getting him upset again, instead, just finishing dressing.

“Sorry for the mix up. I usually don’t wake up here unless we’re a thing.”

He pinched his nose, sighing.

“I don’t even know ‘what’ we are to be honest. Especially after last night.”

I was surprised when he gave a quiet thanks at the meal in front of him, motioning for me to sit down as well.

He must be calmed down if he was keeping up with his manners. That or…

As I sat across from him, the awkward silence becoming eerie as we ate.

Yeah, this wasn’t going to work.

“I think the time loops are starting to overlap with each other,”

I see him still, but continue before he can interrupt.

“It’s not only you changing… Everyone- There’s a power bigger then us who is changing things. Amplifying even the smallest of negative emotions.”

“A power bigger then us? What, are you talking about a god?”

“He might as well be.” Although his frustration at the vague answer was clear, he didn’t comment on it.

“Anyways how does that relate to what you mentioned yesterday?” I sigh in relief, at least he was at least going to humor me for now.

“That… I’m not too sure. Through all my runs, I’ve noticed that there are times where people I’ve created bonds with seem to get strong effects of deja-vu, sometimes going as far as remembering or acting out things they’ve never experienced yet- “

“For example, you’ve had to have noticed the sudden whiplash of emotions you’ve been experiencing, right?” He refused to look at me, continuing to eat, piece by piece.

“The reason why you’re even listening to me is probably because in the last time loop, we were together. and during that time, we made a promise that if we ever got in a fight about something, we’d give each other overnight to calm down and talk about it in the morning.”

“I was merely tired. I normally go to bed early, but considering you we’re kicked out last night, I stayed up later then normal.”

I shut up at that, watching as irritation changed to slight horror at his own words.

I couldn’t stop a bitter laugh, now here’s the Akechi I was expecting.

“Right. Sorry to inconvenience you.” I get up, not bothering to grab my dishes. “Morgana!?”

I see him peer around the corner, ears flat, and a guilty expression from eavesdropping; but that was a lesson for another day.

I look around for my bag, before realizing that I didn’t have one.

Damn it.

“You can use this.” I turn to see Akechi holding what looked like his own school bag. I hadn't even heard him get up.

“Just remember to bring it back.” Despite seeing how hard he was trying to act indifferent, I could see traces of worry.

God the Whiplash on these mood changes were horrible.

Though honestly, if he thought I was about to just drop him after a few harsh words, he had a lot to learn.

I give him smile, unable to hide my relief.

“Of course. I really appreciate it Akechi.”

As I grab the bag, Morgana thankfully gets the hint, jumping into it as I lowered it for him.

“We should get one of these bags, there's so much room!” I could feel him move around, before popping his head out.

“Maybe we’ll steal it away.” Akechi didn’t look amused.

“If you try, I’ll just come after you, you know?”

“Oh, so a game of cat and mouse between the detective and thief?” I silently cheered as the ends of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Whatever you say. Anyways don’t you have things to be doing? I have to get ready to leave soon.”

Right, today was preparing day. I suppose I shouldn’t waste anymore daylight.

“Yeah, there's some stuff I need to do before we head in the Palace tomorrow. Think you’re still up for it?”

I could see him bristle at the little jab, but if he didn’t want to expose himself, he’d just have to deal with it.

...Maybe I _was_ still bitter after his comment. He managed to sort himself pretty quickly though.

“I’ll be ready. You’re going to have me meet your friends tomorrow. Right?”

“Yeah, after school at the station since you can’t come to the roof top with us. Too bad you didn’t go to our school.”

“Considering what you’ve said about it, I think I’m lucky.” I cough out a startled laugh.

“You’re probably right.”

As we talked back and forth, he walked me to the door way, watching me get ready.

“Anything interesting?” I tease, eye locking wiht his own.

“Just watching an idiot.”

Ok, I _had_ walked right into that one.

I straighten up, shrugging the bag over my shoulder,

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

But as I step out into the hallway, my arm is jerked back.

Looking over, I see Akechi was even shocked himself; letting go as if he’d been burned.

That’s when I noticed, his movements, as if waiting for something unconsciously.

With a heavy heart, I realized the time-effects must have started up again.

 _'See, he’s waiting for you…'_  I manage to stop the flinch of surprise as that voice raised itself again.

 _'Aren’t you even a little curious about how far you could take it?'_ No, He’ll hate me if I do.

 _'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ That's not the point!

 _'He’ll hate you in the end anyways…'_ I falter, knowing the words were true.

“Akira?” Eye of concern looking at me. I snap.

With dark thoughts fluttering my mind, I raised my hands to cradle his face, leaning towards him, bringing our faces closer.

Instead of a warning glare or shock, he only showed some hesitation, before closing his eyes them tightly.

Waiting.

I stop, just a small push and his lips would touch mine..

Instead though, I squish his cheeks together, causing his lips to smoosh apart and his eyes to pop open.

Not wanting to face his wrath, I gave a quick salute, laughing; and run off down the stairs, the distant sounds of yelling fading.

I push down the thoughts in my head, glad I was able to stop myself.

As nice as it would have been, he wasn’t ready for that type of thing; and I wasn’t about to take advantage of him.

I finally jog to a stop as I reach the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the apartment wall, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Wow, you sure know how to be romantic.” Right, Morgana was still there. “Didn’t expect you to chicken out though.”

I hum, not giving him a response. Pushing myself off the building, heading in what I hoped was towards the station.

“By the way, didn’t you ignore a bunch of text last night? You should check them out, it might be important.”

I pause, realizing what he said was true; grabbing it from my pocket, I unlock my phone, watching the mass of messages flooding the screen.

:Ryuji/Ann/Akira:

R >> You know that shop that sells model guns?  
R >> I’d be glad to take you there if you want  
A >> Guess he’s already asleep.  
R >> Well, if you get this Akira, we should meet at Shibuya station tomorrow at noon  
R >> Less likely to get lost.  
A >> I can’t make it, can I trust you guys to check the place out for me?  
R >> You can’t come?  
A >> Not tomorrow.  
A >> I promised I’d hang out with Shiho.  
R >> Ah, gotcha  
R >> Don’t worry, we got this.  
R >> Seeya in Shibuya, Akira. I’ll be in front of the station.

I can’t help but roll my eyes; Of course they’d make plans without even asking if I was busy.

<< Sorry, was held up last night.  
<< Ryuji, I’ll be there at noon.

And despite responding, the chat stayed dead.

 _‘Story of my life.’_ I couldn't help bit laugh bitterly

It seemed like I would have to work on my bond with those two too.

I just hoped I didn’t screw that up as well.

**= 4/17== Daytime**

Thankfully, it didn’t take as long to get to Shibuya and after scanning the area a moment, I finally see the blob of purple; Ryuji’s jacket

Deciding to mess around, I crept up to him, and after a moment, grab his shoulder, watching as he screeched in a high pitch; several people around us looking on in either curiosity or annoyance.

He whipped around to probably yell at me… at least until he saw who I was. His face brightening.

“Looks like you made it’ He was way to pumped up this morning. watching as his face turned to confused to being scrunched up. “Hey, that isn’t our school’s bag."

“It’s his boyfriends.” Morgana decided to ‘ _helpfully_ ’ intervene. apparently forgetting yesterday's heated discussion from yesterday.

I see him falter, but instead of making a comment, gave an attempt at a smile, turning towards the walkway.

Let’s get goin’ The shops over this way! The shops can be pretty confusin’ to find some times.” He motioned for me to follow him; and despite knowing this route like the back of my hand, I do so, keeping pace behind him for him to lead, giving a quiet thanks in my head for him to not start up a fight.

-

“This is it. Pretty Legit, huh?” He looks proud of himself, before faltering a bit. “Hey… you’d wouldn’t happen to know about about military, do you?” I give him a flat

look, which he returns with a wince. “Right, probably not. Sorry.”

He seemed to fidget, suddenly unsure of himself now. I decided to throw him a bone.

“Hey, we can always ask the shop keep what they recommend.”

He perks up at that. “Right, we can do that! C’mon, let’s go.” Acting as if he wasn’t the one stalling.

Thankfully Iwai wasn’t as irritated as he normally was first time around, letting us freely look in the shop for weapons.

I managed to buy myself and Ryuji new weapons, but there wasn’t much else I could afford, and I forgot the loot that Akechi and I had grabbed during our time in the castle.

I would have to make sure to come back with it later.

As we exited the shop, Ryuji turned to me, excited at the new gear.

“Oh, man! I can’t wait to test this out! Anyways, you seem to have a knack for choosin’ good stuff, I’ll have you do the shoppin’ from now on.”

He pat’s my should good naturally, but I couldn’t help but sigh. Great, just another annoying responsibility to deal with.

“Anyways, Since we’re out here; you wanna go get a burger? They have those new earth burgers going on, and I’ve been wanting to try it!”

Well, it wasn’t as if I had anything better to do at the moment.

Though, in a flash, that burger ended up turning into window shopping, and spending a few hours at the arcade; and before I knew it, it had grown dark outside, and Ryuji and I had to part our own way at the station.

With my mind still buzzing after hanging out with Ryuji for the first time in awhile, I took the Yogen-Jaya transfer.

It was only after the announcement of nearing our stop that I realized with a sickening start.

I didn’t even know if Sojiro would take me back in.

**= 4/17== Evening**

It took a minute, standing in front of the shop, the sickening bubbling in my chest returning.

But I had made it this far, I couldn’t just ‘ _not_ ’ come back.

With a deep breath, I enter the shop, hearing Sojiro arguing with another customer.

“Hmph, how rude. This must be why you don’t get many customers… Those your coffee’s actually not half bad. The beans must be lamenting the sorry state of this store.”

If it bothered Boss, he didn’t show it.

“Thanks for stopping in. Please come again.” I don’t think you could even get any more deadpanned then that. Must be a gift.

“Hmph. I only say this out of politeness, but… thanks for the coffee.” And with a swift glare at me to move out of his way, he was gone.

“Sheesh, what a pain…” He pauses, turning to me as I continue to stare.

“What do you want? If you’re bored, go wash some dishes or something.”

I still; so he was just going to ignore what happened yesterday, was that it?

Fine, two can play at that game.

“You treat patrons like that?” he hummed, in acknowledgment.

“It’s all good as long as the shop doesn’t fail. I’m not gonna go wearing a fake smile.”

 _‘If only I was so lucky.’_ I shake the thought away.

“As long as I’m here, the world leaves me be. No annoyances, or troublesome people to deal with.” I could practically hear the ‘before you showed up.’

“Anyways, I’d be screwed if I lost it, but I guess you would be too. So, you better at least try and be useful around here.”

He suddenly sighs, looking older then his age, making me worry somewhat.

“I’m leaving now. Don’t cause any trouble.” And after a pause he seemed to consider something else, turning to me. But stopped himself, shaking his head, before finally leaving.

I make my way up to my room; letting Morgana out, and changing out of the clothes Akechi let me borrow, flopping on the bed in exhaustion.

“Was it just me, or did Boss seem weird today?” So Morgana noticed too, huh?

“It’s not you. He seems… more tired then usual.” That was a gentle way of putting it.

Thankfully Morgana dropped the subject, instead deciding to paw at the cluttered desk at the end of my bed.

“Anyways, since we’re going into the Palace tomorrow, it’ll be good to prepare. We’ll need to assemble some infiltration tools. Clean off that desk, it should be a good place to make things.”

I do as he says, coughing as the years of dust flies off from the covers. God why did Sojiro just leave things up here like this.

“Great! Now you can make things whenever you want! Here, I’ll provide the materials this time. Try making a lock pick.”

I pause. Now trying to fool him into thinking I didn’t know how to make anything was going to be a bit tricky… perhaps I could chalk it up to beginners luck?

Instead, luckily Morgana was more interested in taking a nap over watching me fumble around with the lock pick, letting me work more efficiently.

Sadly I was only able to make one, as Morgana decided to checked in on my progress; figuring I would be too tired after that to make any more.

I was extremely tempted to tell him about everything so I could just work as normal. But that never ended well.

As I turned towards Morgana to complain, I noticed my phone flashing, letting me know of a new message I hadn’t heard.

I grab it, laying on my bed, and open the message.

:Ann:

>> So I hung out with Shiho today…

And this was something she needed to talk to me specifically about?

<< How was she?  
>> She’s fine. She talked to me about you, you know.

I stilled. Watching the chat bubbles continue non stop.

>>She told me how you stopped her from going to see Kamoshida a few days ago.  
>> And told her to come find me at Shibuya station  
>> Look, I don’t know how or why you helped us out, even before really meeting us.  
>> I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping us.

I decide to risk responding back, in hopes she didn’t try to pull information out of me.

<< It’s no problem, I hope you two are okay.  
>> A bit shaken over what that bastard has done, but I’m sure it could have been worse.  
>> But still. I’ll never forgive Kamoshida. He’s going to pay for what he’s been doing, no matter what.  
<< I know Ann. I promise we will, someway or another  
>> Right, gotta stay positive.  
>> Well, it’s getting late, see you tomorrow Akira!

I let out a sigh, closing the IM app, and placing it on the shelf. 

“Was Ryuji bothering you again?” I pause looking at the cat in front of me. A chill running down my back as I realized how pissed he’d be if I told him I was speaking with Ann without letting him in on it as well.

“Yeah… something like that.”

“Well, tell him to knock it off, it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow. We need rest.”

For once, I had to agree with Morgana.

With Akechi joining the group tomorrow, anything could happen.


End file.
